Same Mistake
by cometothedarksidewehavecookies
Summary: Set after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, he decides to take control of his own destiny after the death of his godfather. Independant powerful Harry.
1. Finally Taking Control

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does.

**Chapter One: Finally taking control.**

It had been a month since the Department of Mysteries fiasco and Harry was still stuck at the Dursley's. Dumbledore kept saying he would take him somewhere else safe soon but he kept putting it off.

Harry was sick of being treated like a child, hadn't he proved he was stronger than that? More mature than that? Okay so he was probably a little rash but he learnt his lesson. It took the death of the only person left in his family to teach him that lesson.

So Harry knew that the only thing left to do was to take matters into his own hands. This was the reason why Harry was currently walking up Diagon Alley towards Gringotts Bank at 9am. He entered the bank and walked up to the nearest free goblin whilst removing his invisibility cloak.

"Greetings Sir!" Harry greeted the goblin. The goblin just raised his eyebrow at the teenager.

"I want to speak to the Manager; I have a meeting scheduled at 9am."

"Your name?" The goblin snarled.

"Harry Potter."

"Very well this way." The goblin climbed down and walked away, Harry following closely at his heels. The goblin led Harry through corridors of offices till they reached an ornate door with the word 'Gringotts Manager' inscribed on it.

The manager will be with you shortly, Mr Potter. So Harry sat down and waited. He waited 10 minutes before the manager finally came through the doors.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr Potter. Now what can I help you with? You were rather vague with your request."

"Yes, I apologise but I can't have the entire Wizarding world know my every move. Basically I've heard that I have a family vault but no one has actually confirmed that, or given me a key for it."

"Well, yes I can confirm that there is a Potter vault, but I must insist that you prove who you are before I give you access to it." The manager said.

"Understandable, what do I have to do to prove my identity?" Harry said.

The goblin stood up and went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a rather old looking piece of parchment.

"Place 3 drops of your blood onto this parchment and it will confirm your identity."

Harry did as he was told. The parchment began to write in a dark red colour.

_Harry James Potter age 15._

_Father: James Potter._

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans._

_Godfather: Sirius Black._

_Head of the Potter and Black House._

_Vault numbers:_

_Potter Vault: 387_

_Black Vault: 449_

_Gryffindor Vault: 3_

_Properties: Potter Manor, Black House in London ,Cottage in Scotland, holiday house in Bahamas, Penthouse in London, undeveloped land in Romania, cabin in Sweden, Hotel in Egypt._

"Hang on a minute. It says one of my vaults is the Gryffindor vault that can't be right?" Harry said astonished.

"The parchment never lies Mr Potter. You are the heir of Gryffindor, congratulations we were afraid the line had died out. You are therefore the richest man in Britain. The interest that vault collects is astronomical." The goblin said shaking his head slightly at the figures. He stood up from his chair and gestured to the door.

"Well, shall we proceed to your vault?"

Harry nodded faintly and they left the office and got on a cart to travel to the underground vaults.

They reached the Potter vault and the goblin told Harry to place his hand on the place where the handle should be.

There was way too much money in the vault Harry thought. Half the vault was piled to the ceiling in galleons, and the vault was bigger than an average vault, it probably could easily fit number 4 Privet Drive inside rather comfortably. Harry wandered in, on the other side of the vault; there were shelves of books and objects. Harry saw that these books were very rare, he had never heard of any of these titles, he picked up a few of the interesting ones to help pass the rest of the summer for him, and Hermione would appreciate these books as well. He took his bottomless lightweight bag that Hermione had given him one Christmas and filled it with lots of galleons. He left the vault and they made their way up to the surface again.

"Just one more question, when do I get full control over the vault? When I turn 17?" Harry asked.

"Well Mr Potter you have no direct magical authority as you are an orphan, so with reasonable usage you may have access to the vault as I have already taken a few things. But each time you visit the Potter vault I must escort you, as for the Gryffindor vault the law does not control it since it is so old so you may do with it what you wish. Would you like to visit it?"

Harry couldn't resist it. So they went on an incredibly long cart ride, going past the enchanted waterfall, as well as the dragon. Finally they arrived. This part of the bank was a lot older Harry thought as he looked around. The vault themselves seemed to be more like caves.

The goblin walked up to the cave-like vault. "Mr Potter, please come forward you must cut your palm and place it on the stone covering and say aloud 'I am the heir of Gryffindor and seek what is now mine' and the covering will disappear, you and only you can go inside so I shall wait in the cart for you." The goblin said handing Harry a small dagger and he went back into the cart pulling out the Daily Prophet to read.

Harry done as the goblin told him to and saw the stone covering simply disappear, he walked through and saw he was in a tunnel, he carried on walking till he got to a cavern similar to the Chamber of secrets with many side tunnels and chambers it was also bigger than the Chamber. The entire chamber was completely empty. Funnily enough Harry was relieved that there was nothing there and that Gryffindor probably took his money before he died or something. Just then a figure seemed to emerge from nowhere; it had the same pale quality as the whispers of souls that came from Voldemort's wand when the priori incantem spell happened in the graveyard. The figure was of an elderly man, around Dumbledore's age in majestic robes and a pointed hat. The figure saw Harry and spoke.

"Greetings my heir. In case you have not figured it out I am not a memory nor a ghost I am an imprint of my soul. Waiting here till I can deliver a message. If you are truly my heir then I have a task you must complete. This task will prove your bravery, your courage and your skills. If you fail the test you will be banished from the cavern until a more worthy heir claims his heritage.

'_Heritage? What kind of test?' _Harry thought. Before his eyes Gryffindor disappeared and a stone appeared it was rather large and square, on the top of it a beautiful sword jutting out.

'_Sword in the stone? I thought that was Merlin?' Harry thought to himself. 'So the test must be to be like Arthur to prove that I can pull the sword out.'_

Harry walked slowly over to the sword in the stone and paused a foot away. He could do this he thought. He was supposed to be the saviour of the Wizarding World; he can prove himself worthy to be the heir of Gryffindor right? Pushing aside any insecurities Harry instead drew on the feeling he felt when he held the sword of Gryffindor that he pulled from the sorting hat. He placed his feet slightly apart for better balance and grasped the sword with both hands. He took a deep breath and pulled sharply at the handle. The sword can out fairly easily and Harry held it up in the light._ 'I've done it' he thought._

A moment too soon as well as to Harry's left a knight shimmered into view he wore full metal armour and carried his own sword. It seemed as if he walked straight from the round table to duel Harry.

Harry moved away from the stone. _'This is part of the test, courage and skill' he thought._

Harry stood in a defensive stance and waited for the knight to strike. And he did he swung his sword to the left and Harry countered. He brought his own sword up to block the attack and pushed the knight's sword away. They exchanged a few swings, until the knight showed his superior swordsmanship and twisted his sword, causing Harry's sword to swing away from his body as the knight swung back in for a cutting blow to Harry's thighs. Harry cried out on pain and fell to the floor. There was no blood or injury but his leg felt like it had been cut. The knight swung again this time down to Harry's head. Harry barely managed to get his sword up to fend him off.

He got to his feet after the knight staggered a few paces back and Harry jabbed at the knight causing him to fall back a few more paces. The knight and Harry exchanged more blows and again the knight used Harry's sword against him and slashed this time against his arm and chest a little. Harry staggered away a few steps; he had to regain feeling in his arm to fight back.

The knight instead closed in on Harry much like a predator onto its prey, and slashed at Harry's partially exposed back as he tried to get away. Harry cried out again and fell to his knees. 'I can't do this' he thought. 'Everyone who counted on me to end Voldemort and instead I die in a cave by some sort of ghost, who will revenge Sirius? Prove I'm not some pathetic boy like Snape thinks I am.'

Anger started to build up in Harry against all those who pitied him, who ridiculed him last year, his relatives for never caring if he lived or die, for his cousin denying him every childhood friend he tried to make. His godfather for dying and leaving him alone, more for Bellatrix Lestrange who killed him, who took his only family from him, Voldemort for killing his parents, forcing him to live at the Dursley's. 'I can do this' Harry cried as he got to his feet swinging hard at the knight pushing his sword wildly to the right, kicking him in the chest making him stagger backwards wildly. Harry brought the sword down mercilessly against his chest.

Cutting at his knees causing the knight to buckle to his knees and finally driving the sword into his chest. Harry took a step back in case the knight got back up sword still in a defensive position. Instead the knight disappeared and Gryffindor came back.

"Congratulations heir of mine. You are the first successful candidate for this test now as per your reward you will be endowed with my greatest treasures and heritage. Do not be alarmed everything will become perfectly clear within the next few days. Remember that which led you here. Courage, bravery and skill, the traits of my noble house, remember the past as it gives us cause to learn from mistakes made, and also gives us inspiration for what we can learn. Such as my little test here, from the noble arts of Merlin himself. So my heir, go forth from this chamber and enjoy." With that the imprint of Gryffindor disappeared and a slight hew grew in the air. Suddenly there was more light. The once dimly lit cavern had lights coming from the chamber up ahead.

Curious Harry went forward to find out the source. He walked onto a huge chamber filled to the ceiling with golden coins. Harry breathed out 'wow' there must have been so much money here. Looking to the left he saw another tunnel leading to another chamber, so he went over to it and saw that this chamber was about half the size of the money chamber but filled with mountains of precious stones. Rubies, emerald, diamonds, sapphires, topaz.

Every stone existing was there in abundance. Harry retreated to the money chamber and saw another tunnel leading off to the right of the chamber, so again he followed it and walked into a huge library, at least three times bigger than the Hogwarts library. There were also a lot of old tomes on banned subjects. Harry was over in his head with all this. He sat down at the base of the nearest bookcase and took a few breaths.

He looked at his watch, it read 10:45 he'd been in the bank nearly 2 hours. He stood up and pulled out the enchanted bag that the Goblin Manager gave him to carry some things out, he picked a few of the most interesting titles on defensive magic and one on the power of the founders, seeing as it likely that he may receive one or two gifts it seemed prudent that he know what he may face.

He went back into the main chamber and stared at the money mountain again before sighing in disbelief and walking out the cave-vault. He found the goblin furiously concentrating on the crossword puzzle on the back of the prophet. He didn't notice Harry get back into the cart.

"Mr Potter!" He cried suddenly when he noticed the grinning teenager sitting next to him.

"Sorry if I took a while." Harry said.

"Not at all, I assume it was rather interesting in there?"

"Interesting, yes. Did you know there are extra security precautions within?"

"Hmm no but it is not unheard of."

"Well it's really good. Anyway a quick detour to my trust vault and then we can go upstairs please."

"Of course" The goblin engaged the cart and they were at once travelling at breakneck speeds to their next destination.

Soon they were back at the main bank again and bid each other goodbye. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over him before they entered the main chamber of the bank. He left the bank and walked down the alley, he came up to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, which was easily the brightest shop in the entire alley, he waited until someone opened the door to go in and slipped in after them before the doors shut.

He made his way to the back of the shop where he saw both Fred and George talking to some customers. He slipped past them to behind the counter and tapped one of them on the shoulder, when they turned round he slipped a hand out the cloak and gave a wave, so no one but the twin saw.

Fred was the one that saw Harry's hand and motioned to go to the back room. He whipped out his wand. "Alright who's there?" Fred said.

Harry pulled his cloak off him. "Why did you come in here alone then?" He asked grinning.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing here? I didn't know you had gone to the Burrow already. Why the secrecy with the cloak?" Fred said as he pulled Harry into a one armed hug.

"No one knows I'm here that's why I got the cloak would appreciate it if you'd not tell anyone you saw me." Harry said.

"As long as you don't get hurt or killed I agree."

"Great! Can you do me a favour? I've got a bit of shopping to do but can't do it in my cloak; can you give me a few glamour's?" Harry asked.

"Anything for you little bro. Hmm let's see." Fred looked at Harry and cast a few spells at him.

"You better not have turned my hair purple!" Harry cried and went over to find a mirror. Fred conjured him a mirror and Harry looked at himself. He was the same height and shape, good thing as he wanted to get new clothes, his hair was longer reaching down to his shoulders and was a lighter brown stylishly covering his forehead, his scar. His eyes were now a sparkling blue colour. He looked so different no one could recognise him.

"Brilliant, thanks Fred." Harry said as he left the back room with Fred.

"Feel free to have a few things on the house." Fred said gesturing to the products on all the shelves.

"Maybe later Fred, I'll come back later anyway." Harry said as he slipped out the shop and went down the alley.

Harry went into nearly all the shops getting things he thought he would need. He brought a wand holster from Ollivanders. New robes from Madam Malkins for school and for casual wear. He brought enough books to make Hermione giddy. He got his potions ingredients from the apothecary's. He wasn't sure he passed his OWL's potions but he still thought he could do some things privately anyways. He wasn't that bad at potions if he didn't have Snape breathing down his neck and with Ron as a partner.

When he finished his shopping down Diagon Alley, he checked all his shrunken packages were secure before leaving Diagon Alley for the Muggle side of London. He went and brought clothes from the nearest department store, getting help from a girl that worked there. 'I need all these clothes, I can't wear Dudley's hand-me-down anymore' Harry thought.

He finished his shopping and went back to Diagon Alley.

"Hey, you're back" Fred called as he saw Harry come back into the store.

Harry grinned and made his way to the twins.

"Sorry who are you?" George asked. Fred laughed.

"Sorry, forgot to mention our little bro came for a visit."

"Bro?" George said confused he gave Harry a piercing gaze. "Ooooh!" He finally said "Gotcha!"

"So, want any freebies?" Fred said.

"Nah, I'm cool." Harry said. "Hey, what are these?" He said as he saw little fluffy things in a cage together.

"Oh, they are pigmy puffs, silly little fluffy pets that girls are supposed to like." George replied.

"Oh, what did Ginny call hers?" Harry asked looking up at the twins. He saw their confused expression. "Oh, I guess you didn't think to give your little sister, your only sister one of these pets." Harry laughed.

"Gin, won't like these" Fred said. "Well she might, we figured we could wait until they come round."

"Well let me have one and I'll give it to her."

"Sure, just take one."

"I'm going to pay."

"No you're not; you gave us the money for this so you get life-time freebies."

Harry just rolled his eyes. He took one of the pygmy puff things out and put it in a box with holes in to give to Ginny later.

"Can you guys do me a favour? I've got a million packages that I've got shrunken but obviously can't use magic to unshrink them. Is there a way you can help me there?" Harry asked.

"Well one of us can escort you home, unshrink your things, and if anyone does find out that you left home for a while we can just say we met up in a town near your home." George said.

"Good idea. You want me to wait till you close up?" Harry asked.

The twins looked at each other for a moment.

"Nah, you go ahead with him George. I've got Alicia coming round for a visit in 10 anyway." Fred said.

"Okay then. Let me get a coat and we'll leave." George took so long retrieving his coat that Alicia along with Angelina had already arrived by the time he came down. He grinned ruefully at his twin and left with Harry to get the Knight Bus back to Surrey.

Reviews please, no flames.


	2. Easier To Run

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2.**

"Boy! Where have you been all afternoon? Your aunt wants you to do the gardening so get off your lazy ass and get to it." Came uncle Vernon's voice as Harry walked through the front door with George in tow.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow uncle Vernon." Harry called back as he went straight up the stairs to his room.

"Your relatives always this nice?" George asked as he pulled out his wand and began to unshrink the packages that Harry was pulling out his pockets.

"Yeah, really nice people they are." Harry muttered darkly. "Cast some notice me not charms on them as well I don't want them to see all this.

Harry put all of his stuff in his new 3 compartment trunk and George cast the notice me not charm on the trunk.

"How's the store going then? You see to be the only popular shop left on the Alley." Harry asked.

"It's going great. We've made loads of money. Mum stopped complaining so loudly when she realised how much money we were making." George said happily.

"Great. So I made a good investment." Harry laughed. "I'm glad I could help you."

"Well me and Fred really do consider you one of the family you know, and so do mum and dad." George said.

"Wow, I really do appreciate that. I really think of you guys as the family I don't have either."

"Just don't do anything stupid because my mum will give you the talking to of the century regardless of whether or not you are actually her son."

"I didn't go out today to do something silly. I thought this out properly the safest way to do this. I can't sit around like a child and wait for Voldemort to attack me and just be able to survive him."

"I get that I do but if you want any more excursions owl one of us and we'll come with you for security and what not just to please the order."

"Deal." Harry grinned.

George said his goodbyes soon and left the house to apparate back to Diagon Alley.

Harry spent his time doing chores for the Dursley's, or reading the books he got from his vault or from the bookstore. The day before his 16th birthday Dumbledore came to collect Harry from Little Whinging. He told Harry the details of Sirius will which Harry already knew due to his visit to the bank. Soon they entered the Burrow which now had nearly every defensive ward available on it.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley said as soon as she saw him. She enveloped him in a hug, and then pulled apart to have a look at him. "A little thin as usual but we'll sort that out soon enough. Ron and Hermione should be up soon. Have a seat I'll have breakfast started soon."

Harry sat at the table and slowly munched on an apple while he waited for the Weasleys to wake up. Soon enough Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr Weasley were up and at the table.

"Fred and George are living at the little flat above their shop now; they don't want to leave it just in case. Bill has moved back from Egypt but he was out pretty late last night so he might not be up till later." Ron explained.

Once the trio and Ginny were sitting in the garden after breakfast watching Crookshanks chase the gnomes Harry told them that he went to Gringotts bank to find out about the family vault. Their reactions were predictable. Ron got jealous and envious of the riches of his mate. Hermione went on about the recklessness of his actions. Ginny however, was rather amused that he managed to travel all over Diagon Alley without anyone finding out. Harry kept the Gryffindor vault to himself for the moment they were sitting in the open it was not something he wanted people to find out about anytime soon, let alone Dumbledore.

"Wait, does this mean that you've seen Fred and George's shop?" Ron cried out suddenly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah was pretty cool, I won't say much I'll let you find out everything when we go there."

Ron grew sullen again.

"Ron, what's with the long face?" Harry said even though he knew what was bugging him.

"It's just that you're now richer than ever before, you seem to get all the luck" He muttered.

"Yeah, all the luck, my godfather dies but at least I get his money right?" Harry said feeling angry. "Just so you know I would trade in every single bit of money I have to just meet my parents for real. To have any type of family. Money doesn't make you happy Ron." Harry said standing up and going back into the house. Ginny got up as well.

"You know Harry would buy either of you whatever you wanted. He'd happily support you both for the rest of your lives with none of you having jobs or anything, and you know that, Harry is the type to share things don't be so cruel as to shut him out when he still needs you." Ginny said as she went back into the house after Harry. She called out over her shoulder "Oh and be grateful we aren't at school cos I would hex you." Ron went pale at that thought.

Harry went into Fred and George's old room where he was staying and sat down on the bed. Ginny came in only a few minutes later.

"He's a git. But he's just insecure, you know that." She said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah I know, I'm surprised he hasn't accused me of trying to steal Hermione from him yet." Harry laughed.

"You're trying to steal Hermione?" She asked perplexed.

"No, but don't tell me you don't notice that those two probably like each other."

"That would mean that they would have to admit that to themselves at least and that won't happen for a little while." She replied.

"Oh, yeah I have something for you." Harry said as he got off the bed and opened his trunk. He found the pygmy puff box and handed it to her.

She opened it and gave a little squeal ad jumped off the bed to hug him. "Oh Harry it's so cute, what is it?"

"It's a pygmy puff Fred and George are selling them in their shop I got one to give to you. I figured Hermione isn't the sort to have one of these anyways."

"Oh. Its lovely thanks."

They sat down on the bed again and started to talk again.

"You are getting back with Cho?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Cho? Nooo no that was a failure before it even begun. We were nothing like each other. Besides I probably shouldn't get a girlfriend considering how I'm Voldemort's number one target." Harry said.

"Harry. You shouldn't put your life on hold just because Voldemort keeps coming after you." Ginny chided patiently.

Harry didn't say anything she didn't know about the prophecy and he wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know about it.

"Any way" Ginny continued. "I doubt you're going to lie about and wait for the war to start to do something to help."

"No, you're right I suppose I shouldn't put my life on hold but it's rather hard when anyone close to me could be a target for Voldemort. And I am studying and planning to train properly when we get back to Hogwarts. I can't do anything when Voldemort is killing people."

"Good, well it could be a good idea to continue the DA you know a lot of people enjoyed that club, they felt more confident and always aced Defence."

Harry thought about that. "True I'll have a think about that one; I suppose it'll also depend on how good our Defence teacher is."

Ron and Hermione burst in the door just then.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am. I mean you just lost Sirius and I'm acting like such a prat." Ron said.

"It's okay Ron; I knew you might act that way." Harry said.

"Well Hermione has always said I have the emotional range of a teaspoon." Ron replied. Harry had to chuckle at that, it was too true.

"You do know Ron that I would share everything I have with you. Always." Harry said.

"Yes. But it makes me think." Hermione gasped dramatically. "Yes I can think you know. Anyways as I was saying. You don't need to work hard after school to stay afloat. You can buy yourself a house and find a job when you like, whilst I have to get a job straight out of school and have to work hard for the rest of my life to keep me and my family safe."

"Yeah I get that. But don't worry I'm writing you into my will. You might not have to work hard your entire life." Harry said.

"Besides" Harry continued. "I do have a present for you; call it an early Christmas and birthday present." He pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it to Ron, at Ron's perplexed expression Harry elaborated. "It's a vault that I've opened I put in a nice amount of money, it should cover all of your school expenses for the rest of your academic career, Ginny's too. As well as a nice amount of pocket money."

"I can't accept this" Ron said stubbornly holding the key back.

"Tough, it's in your name. Oh and there's' plenty of money in there to cover Hermione's school expenses as well. And there's no way to go back now."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, just being my friend makes you a high target and if we are all going to die in this war might as well die happy right?" Harry said smiling.

"Harry, don't be so pessimistic." Hermione chided.

"Okay seriously, I gave you that, because this year will be the toughest yet I think. You might have to put up with a lot from me. Call it compensation for my childish behaviour last year and a bribe to carry on putting up with me this year."

Eventually Ron finally agreed to the vault with the exception that Hermione and Ginny have their share too.

"Yeah there's something I should probably tell you as well, and I understand if you want to never talk to me again." Harry started. "The prophecy that broke in the Ministry it was about me."

"But I thought no one heard it." Ginny said.

"Dumbledore heard the prophecy from Professor Trelawney. She prophesised it a few months before my birth. It was either me or Neville it was about but as part of the prophecy was choosing the person, so I am the one who is supposed to destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore did talk to me about it though; I would still fight even if there was no prophecy."

"What does the prophecy say? That you're going to kill him?" Ron asked confused.

"It says the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies, and he shall mark him as an equal, and he shall have power that the dark lord knows not for neither can live whilst the other survived. Basically." Harry said.

"Wow, that's pretty serious stuff." Ginny said with Ron and Hermione nodding.

"What does it mean by neither can live whilst the other survives?" Ron asked.

"Well, think about it Harry is hardly living he hates it at his relatives house and he's always facing trouble at school hardly anyone talked to him for half the year during the Triwizard Tournament, everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin in his 2nd year. Last year he was having a personal war with Umbridge. And Voldemort has been barely surviving until he got his body back and now he's trying to survive to take over Britain." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded agreeing. "She's right this prophecy sounds rather accurate. Even though I do not like prophecies and believe that Trelawney is a fraud I can't ignore it."

"Either way mate, we aren't leaving you" Ron said determinedly.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Ginny was nodding as well "Yeah I'm with you too."

"Well once we are back at Hogwarts we can actively start training, as I'm sure we will run into a few death eaters along the road." Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe we can get even with Bellatrix Lestrange or Malfoy senior." Ron laughed.

"Ron! They are rather powerful wizards, and death eaters. We would have to do a lot of training to be anywhere near as powerful as them." Hermione scolded.

"Nah, we can just send Ginny against them she bloody scary." Harry laughed.

"Yeah" Ron agreed. "Especially with her new thing. Oww" Ginny leapt up to hit her brother.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Gin, you can't hide it from everyone it's rather cool." Ron said.

"No, it can be dangerous."Ginny argued.

"Obviously, but if you just practice it and learn to fully control it it'll be less dangerous right?"

Hermione and Harry were rather confused. "What are they talking about?"

"No idea" Hermione replied.

"Fine, I'll let you know, but you can't tell everyone." Ginny said turning on Hermione and Harry.

"Sure Gin, you keep my secrets I can keep yours." Harry said.

"A few weeks after we got home from Hogwarts I kept having little accidents; I kept setting things on fire. Mum and Dad thought I was having bouts of accidental magic but we received no letters from the Ministry detecting the magic. Anyway over a week and a bit it got stronger and more frequent. Finally one day I set the kitchen on fire. So Dumbledore was called over to check over this. And at first he said that I was distressed over fighting death eaters in the Ministry and I was suffering from some sort of post-traumatic stress as well as grief over Sirius dying. Well anyway Remus Lupin came over for dinner in which I set the chair on fire, and he said that he knew what my symptoms were and sorted everything out for me." Ginny explained.

"And what was wrong with you?" Harry asked worried about Ginny.

"Oh nothing at all was wrong with me, one of my dormant powers was activating. I am an elemental, my element being fire." Ginny finished.

"Wow, really? I heard elementals were rather rare" Hermione said.

"Yes, they aren't very popular, probably crop up as often as being a parseltongue does maybe more frequent. According to Remus the reason why this power comes around during late teens is because the body cannot handle such a drain on power as a child and remains dormant until the magical core is matured enough to handle the gift."

"Ginny, this is amazing, I knew you were powerful, but this is just incredible, let's see it." Harry said.

Ginny grinned. "One of the major advantages of this is that the Ministry can't detect this type of magic."

"Wait!" Hermione cried out. "You have learnt to control this right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes Hermione I'm not the idiot to set fire to a locked room in which we are all sitting in." She closed her eyes and concentrated then clicked her fingers. A small flame erupted from her thumb.

"Cool." Ron said.

"Can you do anything bigger than that?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I've created a ball of fire about this big." Ginny said holding her hands apart by a foot.

"Excellent, how are you with throwing the balls of fire?" Hermione asked.

"Erm haven't done that because I have no way of putting it out afterwards without mum finding out how much I've progressed. Once I get to school I'm going to experiment in the room of requirement." Ginny said.

"Well I guess we will be rather busy once we get to school then." Harry said with a small grin.

"Great, but we can relax until then right?" Ron said hopefully, his face fell when the other 3 glared at him. "Didn't think so."

"Look, I've got a number of books on defence, duelling and such why don't we go through them all over this summer to give us a head start on the theory and such." Harry said going over to his trunk and pulling out some of the books in there. Ron and Hermione looked a little surprised at his eagerness to study.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Hermione joked; she gave a little laugh "I'm glad one of you at lease listens to me then." She said as she took a book off Harry.

"Hey, we don't listen Hermione never have, but it's nice that you care so much." Ron replied taking a book called 'Duelling tactics and strategies' "Hey Flitwich co-wrote this" He exclaimed.

"Well he was a duelling champion once you know" Hermione replied as she saw the book she had was called 'The Dark Arts and how to defend one's self'

They sat down and read the books, imagine Mrs Weasley's surprise when she went up to find them for dinner!

A few days later it was Harry's birthday and Mrs Weasley done a wonderful job on getting a little party organised on his behalf, Neville and Luna turned up as well as all the Weasley clan (minus Percy still) most of the Order had turned up as well and even Dumbledore made his appearance for a short while.

The rest of the summer flew by quickly and soon it was nearing the end of August. The OWL results came and Hermione got all O but one E. Harry got nearly all O's with and E in potions and and A in Divination. He did get the highest Defence score for nearly 20 years however. Ron didn't do too well he got three O's rest E's but failed History and Divination.

Soon they were travelling to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies. Along with a delegation from the Order for security. Harry did some of his own private purchase such as more books from the bookshop and also brought some more wand holsters from Ollivanders for his friends.

Harry, with cover from Ron slipped away from the group with George after they visited the joke shop. They went to a jeweller where Harry gave the man behind the counter on the sizable emeralds that were in Gryffindors vault and asked for it to be fashioned into a bracelet. The shopkeeper said he would have it ready in a few days. George said he'd pick it up for Harry. The duo managed to get back without being caught and pretended that they were in the back looking at the new stuff.

Time at the Burrow was relaxing but busy, they spent most of the day either reading or taking notes. Ron found one of the books from Gryffindors vault incredibly interesting and could barely put it down. Even though he found it slightly difficult to read in the old English dialect he was persistent.

Harry soon understood what Gryffindor meant by heritage. 5 days after he came back from the first visit to his vault Harry began to do various types of accidental magic again. He found that he was an air elemental, he finally got that one under control about 3 days after Ginny told him she was a fire elemental.

He also found out that whenever he really really wanted something he was able to conjure it. As when they were all shut up in Ron's room with several books and Harry was desperately thirsty yet Hermione thought it was a distraction technique that he and Ron used to pull when they were usually revising, she didn't' let him go get a drink. So when he was at the stage where he really really really wanted a coca-cola. Pooof there in front of him was an ice-cold bottle of coke. He didn't listen to Hermione spouting off the rules and laws of transfiguration nor Ron asking what a 'coke' was, instead he drunk it down rather quickly and said 'Hermione that if you let me get a drink in the first place I wouldn't have broken the 3rd law of gamps something of the other' that shut her up rather quickly.

He didn't dare to try other forms of magic whilst away from school so he left the majority of the experimentation till they went back to Hogwarts.

Soon enough they were back at the Burrow. The next day they were off to Hogwarts.

They boarded the train and went to the nearest empty compartment.

"Sorry Harry me and Ron have to go to the prefects meeting." Hermione said just as Harry and Ron were sitting down. Ron groaned and got back up.

"Nah its okay Ginny is here." Harry said looking over to the youngest Weasley.

Ginny looked up surprised. "Oh, I sort of said I'll sit with Dean on the train."

"Dean? Why?" Ron called out.

"Well dear brother even though it's none of your concern I'm dating him." Ginny chided.

"Dating him?" Ron said as Hermione pulled Ron out the compartment before an argument could start.

"Why doesn't Dean sit in here then? We got an empty compartment no point dragging your trunk looking for another."

Ginny looked pensive. "You don't mind?"

"No, I mean I've sort of gotten used to you being around no point that it changes at school right?" Harry said pushing down that green eyed monster that had taken residence in his chest.

"Oh great. I thought you were sick of me hanging around over the summer." She laughed at Harry's enthusiastic shaking of his head. "Good, well we are friends."

A few minutes later Neville found them in the talking and asked if he could join. "Hey, come in Neville, you haven't seen Dean have you? He's supposed to be meeting Ginny." Harry said as he helped him with his trunk.

"Dean? I saw him earlier he was with Seamus, but haven't seen for about 20 minutes sorry Ginny."

"It's alright, he can find me." Ginny said as she got back onto the topic of quid ditch with Harry.

And that was when 20 minutes later Dean came into the compartment finding them in a big discussion about dangerous seeker and chaser moves.

"Ginny, I've been looking for you all over. I thought you were coming to find me?" Dean said sending Harry a dirty look.

"Well we got here early for a change, and we found ourselves a compartment. I thought you were going to find me? Well never mind come sit down." Ginny said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Come down to our compartment, Seamus, Padma, Pavarti and Lavender are there." Dean said lightly taking Ginny's arm and pulling her to the door.

"Too many girls Dean. I think I'll stay here with Neville and Harry. The girls bore me they're too girly." Ginny said scrunching up her nose in disgust, which Harry thought was rather cute.

"No, they like you come on."

"Dean! Just stay here"

"I want to go back to my friends."

"I want to stay with mine."

Just then Luna came in the compartment "Oh, Ginny can I come in? All the other compartments are infested with Nargles, it's usually too early in the season for them so I'm not prepared against them this seems to be the only Nargle free compartment." Luna said as she peered into the compartment, with Ginny's nod she pulled her trunk in.

"Look, Dean I'm going to stay here, you're welcome to stay here. Luna said she has her trip looking for the Crumple-Horned-Snorknack to tell me about."

Dean looked angry and shrugged Ginny hand off as he stormed out the compartment.

"Well he doesn't look happy. Trouble in paradise Gin?" Neville asked with a grin as he got up and put Luna's trunk away for her.

"Oh thank you Neville" Luna said.

The four of them settled in again and enjoyed there trio until the noise of giggling girls drew their attention away from the fierce 3rd round of Wizard's Chess Neville and Harry were playing.

"You go"

"No, you"

"I'll do it" Came a loud voice the compartment door swung open as a girl stood at the threshold.

"Hi, Harry, my name is Romilda Vane."

"Erm Hi." Harry said a little confused.

"Do you want to join us in our compartment; we are a lot of fun you know. Better than these people." Romilda said looking at Luna who was reading her magazine upside down.

"Really? Well if you consider yourself better than them, shall I assume the next time I need to rescue someone from Death eaters you will volunteer yourself?" Harry said.

She and her friends went pale. "Death eaters? But they'll kill us."She muttered.

"Well my friends here did a rather good job against the inner circle didn't we? And no I don't want to join you; I treasure real friends any day over fake ones." Harry said standing up to shut the door in her face.

"You could have gone with them, you know its okay" Neville said not looking at Harry.

"No. They're they type to follow who's the most popular at the time then drop them later, they probably said I was crazy attention seeking brat last year. Besides they seemed annoying. And too giggly" Harry said as he made a move on the chess board.

"Is giggly even a word?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not." Harry said.

"Well thank you Harry for saying you were my friend." Luna said airily.

"You're welcome, because you are my friend."

"I have two friends now."

"What about me Luna?" Neville said mock astonished. "Am I not worthy to be your friend?"

"You want to be my friend?" Luna asked shocked and rather serious for Luna. She smiled brightly when he nodded and turned back to her magazine. They all faintly heard her say. "I have three friends"

Ron and Hermione came back shortly afterwards. "We've done our patrols so we've got the rest of the journey off" Hermione said.

"What are you doing here Ginny? Thought you were off meeting lover-boy?" Ron asked sneering at his sister.

"I wanted to sit with my friends." Ginny said.

"What Luna? Take her with you." Ron asked.

"Ron, leave her alone." Harry said.

"No, Harry I can see that my brother doesn't think I can have friends in his year so I'm going to go off to Dean then. Luna do you want to come with me?" Ginny said furious standing up.

"Yes I'll come with you. Bye Harry. Bye Neville I'll see you later at school." She stood up and took her magazine and went down the train.

"That wasn't very nice Ron." Harry scolded.

"What?" He asked surprised. "She was always hanging around during the summer doesn't mean she can do it during school too." Ron said.

Harry just shook his head and carried on playing chess with Neville.

Reviews please.


	3. Don't Waste Your Time

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3: A New School Year.**

The feast was as usual amazing. But Ron kept glancing down the table where Ginny and Dean were sitting. After the tenth time Harry had enough.

"For crying out loud Ron, leave her alone she's old enough to make her own choices. And the way you treat her doesn't help her confide in you."

"Yeah, well I don't trust him"

"You're the one that made her run over to him. She is very independent but you made her angry enough to go over to him when she said she would spend the train ride with her friends."

"Luna is her friend not ours." Ron said.

Harry sighed and turned away from Ron as Dumbledore stood up after the sorting.

Soon their attention was diverted by the feast that magically appeared before their eyes. Harry ignored Ron and started talking to Neville again.

"Yeah my Nan was so proud of me for going to the Department, well she was worried but I think she was more proud that I was acting more like my dad. She brought me my very own wand." Neville said bringing it out. "It works a lot better now. Might be able to get my grades up a bit now." Neville continued.

Harry was happy for him he always seemed to suffer from nervousness but in a bad situation he was calmer than he had ever seen him.

The next day Harry was up at the crack of dawn as he had done nearly all summer. He put on some clothes and ran all the way through the castle to the grounds outside. He ran around the grounds being careful not to get too close to the Forbidden Forest, stopping only when it got to 7.30 he ran all the way back up through the castle to the dorms and even managed to get into the showers before any of his dorm mates were awake.

He got tired of waiting on Ron with Hermione in the common room so they made their own way down the breakfast and sat with Ginny and Neville.

"You seem rather awake this morning Harry" Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah he was up before any of us. Why were you up so early?" Neville said.

Harry grinned. "I'm just an early riser that's all."

"You went out running didn't you?" Hermione asked. She found out halfway through summer that Harry went running after getting up early one morning and found Harry running circles around the Burrow.

"Yeah, it really does wake me up. I feel great. Not like Ron." Harry said pointing to the Great Hall entrance as they saw Ron walk in like the waking dead and slump down next to Hermione and start eating.

"Right Mr Potter, your OWL results please." Came a voice from behind Harry. There stood McGonagall handing out schedules.

"Here you go." He said as he pulled out his scores.

"Thank you. Well it's no problem for you to get into Defence excellent work there. Transfiguration is fine, Charms, I'm surprised you didn't apply for potions I thought you wanted to be an auror." She said looking at Harry.

"Yes, but I got an E"

"Professor Slughorn is quite happy to accept students who received an E Mr Potter."

"Professor Slughorn is the potions master? What about Professor Snape? He said I had to get an O"

"Well as Professor Snape is now the Defence teacher he has no say in the potions teachings anymore." McGonagall added Potions to Harry's schedule and handed it back to him.

Harry happily took his schedule off his Head of Year and moved off to his first class.

The first day of classes went by in a blur, full of teachers pressing into them the importance of NEWTs and studying. By the end of the first day they all already had so much homework. So Harry's last lesson which was a free for him and Ron, whilst Hermione was in Ancient Runes, meant that they were already starting their homework.

"We can't do homework on the first day" Ron complained.

"Look, we get this stuff out the way then we can concentrate on training and stuff." Harry bartered. Still Ron could not be convinced and managed to find himself a chess partner. So Harry ploughed through his work. After dinner he went to the Room of Requirement alone and decided to try and find any secret powers. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he thought if he done it in a private place there wouldn't be anyway it would get back to Dumbledore.

'_Okay, secret powers. What could they be?' Harry thought and thought. _After half an hour, he gave up that they would come to him and decided to practise his elemental power. He was soon adept at channelling winds into the way he wanted them to go, he could create gusts of wind that could knock someone off their feet, he was attempting to create a stronger gust by channelling it into a hurricane. He had a 9 foot hurricane billowing through the Room when he decided to quit. He had to use the cloak to get back to the common room as it was after curfew.

"Hey, Gin, do you know where Ron and Hermione are?" Harry said as he spotted Ginny by the fire doing some work with Dean next to her. He couldn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere.

"They've gone on their patrol. Hermione wanted me to scold you when you get back on the recklessness of your actions to sneaking out. Ron wanted me to warn you to be in bed by the time Hermione got back from patrols" Ginny replied.

"I did not sneak anywhere. I went up to the Room of Requirement after dinner. I just happened to have stayed there a while." Harry said slumping down on a seat opposite Ginny and pulling out a book.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, well Hermione could give my mother a run for her money. You know what they say about boys liking women that are like their mothers." Ginny said.

Harry grimaced. "In that case those two will be getting married. You know he actually loves it when she bosses him around he won't ever admit that"

Ginny smiled. "I know, Hermione says the same, she says that he irritates the hell out of her but she wouldn't change him for the world. I however might change the quidditch team he supports; Chudley Cannons are bottom of the league again."

Harry laughed. "Well at least they are consistent."

Soon Harry settled into a busy routine, every morning he would get up at 6 and run round the castle until it was time for breakfast. He was always the first Gryffindor in the Great Hall for breakfast and found himself having breakfast with Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

Since he had visited Gryffindor vault he found his magic in general increased, he found it easier to grasp a new spell and the power behind the spell was generally increased. He also found that the castle itself seemed to respond to him as Gryffindor's heir. The staircases wouldn't change if he was on them and in a hurry. He didn't need the secret passwords for many of the secret passageways; they just opened up to his presence.

The room of requirement didn't need three paces to create the room, it would do it on just the one, and Harry found he could change the room from the inside if he shut his eyes and think of the new room. Harry would go to the Room of Requirement at nearly every free lesson and train using both Muggle weights and machines or duelling techniques with the dummies the room provided. After lessons finished for the day Harry would do homework or research until dinner and continued his work until he was ready for bed.

Ron wasn't very happy at the end of the first week. "When are you going to put that book down Harry? You're going to go insane if you always work."

"Ron, I'm not going to justify myself again. I told you over the summer why I was doing this." Harry sighed.

"You're turning into Hermione." Ron said looking around to check she didn't hear him.

"Ron, I told you before I can't defeat Voldemort by playing cards and chess all my life. I need to gain more than 50 years of experience he has on me."

Ron grew silent. "I get that. But why don't you ask Dumbledore for help? He can train you or something?"

"Yeah, well see about that. I doubt he's going to actually going to train me else he would have done that already."

A small first year came over to the pair of them and handed Harry a scrolled up piece of parchment tied by a small ribbon. Harry thanked the boy and unscrolled it to find Dumbledore's neat elegant handwriting. It read.

_Harry_

_Meet me in my office at eight o'clock tonight for a private lesson._

_Albus Dumbledore. (p.s. I like lemon drops)_

"Well call that timing." Harry said amused.

"It's half seven Harry" Ron said looking at his watch.

"Well I better get going, good thing I have done my homework for tomorrow." Harry said as he put his things away and went to go to the Headmasters office.

Once he got there he said the password 'lemon drops' and went up the revolving staircase.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore called as Harry knocked on the door and entered.

"Good evening Headmaster. I must say I only got your message half hour ago"

"Really? Well I did give it to the young man this morning to deliver to you. Nevertheless you are here now. There are a few things that I would like share with you. We are to go to a journey together, exploring the past of Tom Riddle. I have several memories that we are to explore together, that should shed light on the character of Tom Riddle."

"So you are going to let me know stuff that the Order knows about?"

"Yes and no. We are going to learn about Tom's past to determine his present character and hopefully find out what makes him relatively immortal, how he survived his attack on you when you were a baby. I am not going to give any unrelated information on the Order's current activities however."

Harry sighed; it wasn't going to get any better than this so he might as well find out as much as he could. So Harry and Dumbledore dived into the first memory, one of a ministry worker who visited Gaunt' house.

Harry was about to leave Dumbledore's office when he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Professor. I'm not sure how to tell you but I got a letter from Gringotts bank saying that the manager wanted a meeting to discuss my parent's family vault. But I thought I only had the vault for my school things." Harry said using the lie he and the Gringotts manager thought up to hide Harry snuck away during the holidays.

"Yes, your father family vault is possibly a very large one. But as I did not have any knowledge beyond that I thought it inconsequential to mention it to you, especially since you do not have control till you turn 17."

"Oh, well that makes sense, but the manager said that as I am 16 and near of age with no magical guardian I should take control of the Potter and Black estates since Narcissa Malfoy might try to gain control of Sirius money since I'm not in full legal control."

"That makes sense. Well I am not sure it is safe enough to travel to these days especially for you. Could the manager come here and give you the details and such?" Dumbledore suggested after placing his folded hands on the bridge of his nose.

"Well would I ever get to visit my vaults?" Harry asked. He thought up this plan as he really wanted to get back into Gryffindor vault again.

"Well perhaps I could take you to Gringotts one day. It is best if there is no chance a death eater could get word of your visit else there might be an ambush. Sending confirmation of a meeting to Gringotts may get intercepted, no matter how vigilant your owl is."

"True. That would be very good if you can take me there one day. There might be a few things that I could take."

"Very well please send an owl to the Gringotts manager asking his presence one night this week do not tell him which day. Let him decide which day."

"Okay. Good night." Harry said leaving the office. Harry sent an owl to the Gringotts manager, telling him to bring details of the properties and such to discuss and that Dumbledore didn't know about his previous visit.

Lessons were going really well for Harry, even Snape had grudgingly accepted that Harry was talented in Defence and no longer tried to sneer and make fun of him all lesson-long. Flitwick had introduced the concept of duelling to the class which was met by applause. It was no more than two weeks later that he received another letter from the Headmaster about their meeting.

In the meeting Harry viewed the altered memory from Professor Slughorn.

"Sir, what are Horcruxes?" Harry asked sure that he knew like it was on the tip of his tongue that he'd seen something like that before.

"Horcruxes are a banned subject at Hogwarts and many places have little knowledge on it, some books mentioning it in passing without thankfully a detailed description of the process. But I believe you could be able to extract the knowledge from Professor Slughorn."

"How can I do that?" Harry asked.

"Use your skills as his no 1 pupil and star of the 'Slug Club' to your advantage."

Harry thought carefully, he wasn't sure how he was going to do that, asking him outright wouldn't work. He thought about it all the way to the common room and for the rest of the night it took to Ginny standing a few inches from his face to realise someone wanted his attention.

"Hi Gin" He said as he pulled out of his reverie.

"Oh hello Harry. We've only been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes." She said.

"Sorry had a lot on my mind" Harry said smiling sheepishly.

"Obviously mate" Came Ron's voice from the other armchair.

"So what did Professor Dumbledore say this time?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Ron.

"Well he showed me a memory from Slughorn." Harry said. Ginny sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Really? What about this time?" Ron asked.

"Well Slughorn's memory was of Tom Riddle during school, asking about something banned at Hogwarts but Slughorn altered his memory, rather crudely as well to block out what he actually told him. So my homework is to figure it out, get the real memory."

The next day Harry got a message delivered by Fawkes from Dumbledore that the Gringotts manager had arrived and that he should go straight to Dumbledore's office after his last class. Luckily the message was delivered whilst Harry was on the way to the Room of Requirement after his last class. So Harry changed direction and went towards the Headmasters office.

"Good day Mr Potter" Called the Gringotts manager when Harry entered the office. He saw Dumbledore and the manager having tea.

"Hello Harry, I must say I hope you are not skipping any lessons" Dumbledore said with an amused smile.

"No Professor I have finished my lessons for the day." Harry said taking a seat.

"Well then Mr Potter shall we proceed?" The Gringotts manager said and a folder appeared in mid-air next to him. He pulled the folder towards him and opened it.

"Now Mr Potter it is your choice if the Headmaster here hears the contents of your vault or not."

Harry shrugged he didn't mind really. "It's fine."

"Very well. Here are the details on each of your properties controlled by the Potter Estate, and here are the ones controlled by the Black Estate which you now control."

Harry looked alarmed at the amount of files on each property that landed in his lap.

"Erm sorry, how many properties do I have?"

"Quite a few I assure you. You are a wealthy young man Mr Potter."

The Gringotts manager went through a few things with Harry and rounded up the meeting.

"Do you wish to visit your family vault Mr Potter?"

"Professor Dumbledore said he'd escort me sometime later this week or something but thank you."

"Well is not now a good time. I'm aware you have a Phoenix familiar Professor Dumbledore. Is that not a secure way to travel?" The goblin said directing his gaze onto the Headmaster who looked as surprised as Harry was at the meeting.

"Well than let's go to the bank." Dumbledore said standing up.

They flamed into the foyer of the bank and Harry and the manager went over to the cart.

"I'll wait here for you Harry." Dumbledore said. "If you do encounter any trouble don't hesitate to use force to get away."

"Yes sir. Oh am I allowed to use magic here? Or can the Ministry detect it?" Harry asked he desperately wanted to take a number of books away but knew he couldn't carry all of them.

"Yes, the Ministry doesn't really pay attention over the school year. So feel free." Dumbledore said.

So Harry shrunk as many books as he could from both the Potter Vault and the Gryffindor Vault. He also to his great pleasure found a small book called 'Horcruxes and everything you don't want to know' Harry would read this as soon as he could.

On a whim, on his way out of the Vault Harry glanced at the sword in the stone and went back over to it. After his duel with the knight he had placed the sword back into the stone. Harry took the sword out of the stone and brandished it in front of him the figure of Godric Gryffindor appeared before him again.

"Welcome again Heir. I entrust you with my most prized possession, the sword of Merlin. Once protected by the Lady of the Lake it is now yours to use with care, beware this is a highly magical object used only for battle against the darkest of creatures not for leisure use." The figure disappeared again.

Harry hid the sword under his cloak and left the vault.


	4. Training

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 4: Training**.

Harry increased his training by getting up earlier in the morning and doing more exercises faster and quicker. He had very little personal time but he felt glad that he was getting so much accomplished.

He read the books he got from Gryffindors vault and found something rather disturbing. The book entitled 'Horcruxes and what you don't want to know' was rather gruesome. It gave detailed descriptions of how to create and store a horcrux. A Horcrux was essentially a slice of a person's soul. Due to the unstable nature the Horcrux needs to be stored in a vessel. If the vessel itself was a magical object the protection was increased substantially, as the magical object would protect the soul fragment, as in an ordinary object the soul could disintegrate after a few decades. Some of the information in the book was theory based only, as it wasn't a highly practised ritual.

So Harry found himself walking slowly to Dumbledore's office one Wednesday night after a fourth year Hufflepuff handed him the customary scroll requesting a meeting.

"Well Mr Potter was you able to retrieve the memory from Professor Slughorn?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the office and took a seat.

Harry shook his head slightly.

"Never mind, keep trying." Dumbledore said.

"There's something I need to tell you." Harry started. "I found a book on Horcruxes."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Really? May I see this book?"

Harry withdrew the book from inside his robes and handed the book over. Dumbledore looked over the book and opened the book and skimmed over the first few pages.

"Where did you get this book?" He asked.

"Erm it's something that I don't want to get out." Harry said.

Dumbledore raised his wand and cast a few spells. "There, no one could hear or spy on us now."

"Do I have your word that what I say remains between the two of us. I've told no one not Ron or Hermione."

"Yes Harry you have my word that I won't tell anyone else."

"Well, you see when I went to visit the bank the manager said there was another vault that my blood records showed. It was vault number 3." Harry began twisting the truth slightly.

"Anyway we went down there and I found something rather interesting." Dumbledore's face remained impassive, unmoving.

"Vault number 3 belongs to Godric Gryffindor."

Dumbledore looked shocked. Things rarely caught him off guard, but this definitely did.

"Inside there was a number of books, objects and money. I found this book when I was browsing, and no offense sir, but isn't this more informative than Professor Slughorn's memory."

It took a few moments for Dumbledore to regain his composure.

"Well Harry I must say you have surprised me." Harry smiled a little. "Have you read the book?"

"Yes, it gives a detailed description of how to create a Horcrux and ways to store it, also there's a chapter on the best type of object in which to house the fragment of the soul."

"Very good Harry, so you have completed the book?" Harry nodded. "Very well then shall we consider what Voldemort would do with this knowledge? As you may have gathered Slughorn possibly told him what a Horcrux was, and Tom used this to make his very first Horcrux when he was still at school. His father and grandparents were murdered by Tom Riddle during the summer after his 6th year."

Harry thought carefully. "Sir, what did you mean by 'his very first Horcrux' does that mean he created more than one?"

"Very attentive Harry well done. Yes I believe Tom made more than one, actually I believe that he attempted to create 7 Horcruxes."

"Seven?" Harry asked unbelieving.

"Yes, Seven is a highly magical number it would make sense that he did that."

"True, but the book says that the more Horcruxes made the more unstable the remaining piece is. As you half your soul each time, there's less and less of a soul to hide. Suggesting that the first Horcrux is more powerful than the last one. Its physics sir, I'm sure Tom Riddle didn't think of that."

"Interesting conclusion Harry however I do not have the first Horcrux he made it has already been destroyed so we cannot confirm that theory."

"It has already been destroyed by whom?" Harry asked confused. "The book says only a few things can destroy a Horcrux."

"It was destroyed by you Harry." Dumbledore said looking down at Harry.

Harry thought about this. 'Okay the Horcrux can be destroyed by Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom, oh Merlin' Harry's eyes widened "Ginny!" He cried out raising his eyes to Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid so Harry. It was not a mere memory that enchanted your friend, but the soul of Tom Riddle. So it appears you have a few things in common in that regard. Both of you have had to bear the possession of Tom Riddle."

"Does Ginny know the truth?"

"Well I was not certain, but I did not want to make things worse for her when she seems to be fully recovered."

"Well, I'd rather know that I'd survived Tom Riddle rather than just a memory."

"Then it is to your discretion if you decide to tell Miss Weasley, but it would require knowledge of Horcrux and some other related material."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

"Well let's continue then. I have another memory." He pulled a vial out of his pocket and poured it into the pensieve.

Dumbledore began to swirl the memories, "You remember, I am sure that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginnings at the point where the handsome Muggle Tom Riddle, abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort"

"Um... how do you know she was in London? We didn't get that far" Harry said

"Because of Caractacus Burke" Dumbledore said," He owned a store where the necklace we were talking about came from"

"How did Caractacus see Merope?" Harry asked

"Merope was at the end of her pregnancy and she desperately needed money, the only thing she had left was a locket which was a treasured family heirloom, she sold it for a mere ten galleons" Dumbledore said

"But she was a witch, couldn't she just magic up some food and shelter and everything she needed?" Harry asked

"Yes she could, but I believe that when her husband abandoned her, she abandoned using magic" Dumbledore said, "she didn't even use it to save her own life"

"She wouldn't stay alive for her only child?" Harry gasped

"Are you feeling sorry for Tom?" Dumbledore asked

"No but she had a choice, my mother did not"

" That is where you're wrong, your mother had a choice as well, she could have either stood aside and let Voldemort kill you two or sacrifice herself... she chose the second option to save you" Dumbledore said.

"I can't believe that a mother would kill herself and leave her child like that" Harry said

" She was greatly weakened by long suffering and she never had your mother's courage" Dumbledore said, " Now I think it's time to enter the pensieve, we are going to enter my memory, I think you both will find it rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate."

They both entered the pensieve and looked at their surroundings

"We are in London, and there I am" Dumbledore said pointing

The younger Dumbledore had long hair but instead of white, it was auburn, and he was wearing a suit of plum velvet

"Nice suit sir" Harry said with a smirk

Dumbledore smiled and they all began to follow the younger Dumbledore to a grim looking building

Younger Dumbledore knocked and waited for a minute, the door was opened by a young girl wearing an apron

"Good afternoon" Young Dumbledore said, "I have an appointment with Mrs. Cole, who I believe is the matron here?"

The young girl looked at Dumbledore then turned and shouted, "MRS. COLE" Then she turned around and let Young Dumbledore enter

The building they entered was sparkling clean

"This place would be up to Aunt Petunia's standards" Harry thought, "Well with a little more furniture that is"

A minute later a tall skinny woman who to the twins kind of looked like Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Malfoy, the woman had a sharp pointed face and looked like she was a perfectionist

"Good afternoon" Younger Dumbledore said holding out his hand for the woman to shake, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today"

"Yes, well you better step into my office then" Mrs. Cole said

They all entered Mrs. Cole's office, which also looked like a sitting room

"I am here to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future" Young Dumbledore said

"Are you family?" Mrs. Cole asked

"No... I am a teacher" Young Dumbledore said, "I have come to offer him a place at my school"

"What is this school?" Mrs. Cole asked

"It is called Hogwarts" Young Dumbledore said, "We believe that he has qualities we are looking for"

"He has never won a scholarship, never applied for one as far as I know" Mrs. Cole said and looked suspicious of the man in front of her

"His name has been down for our school since birth" Young Dumbledore said

"Who has registered him then? His parents?" Mrs. Cole asked

Young Dumbledore sighed and looked down and took out his wand secretly and conjured a piece of paper with nothing on it and waved his wand and gave it to Mrs. Cole, "This should explain everything

Mrs. Cole's eyes went glassy one minute and were normal the next, "This explains everything"

The rest of the time in the office was spent on the Young Dumbledore getting some information from Mrs. Cole about Tom, how Tom's mother had the baby in the orphanage and her last dying wish was for her baby to be named Tom for his father, Marvolo for her father and Riddle for the surname. They also learned that Tom was a bully at the orphanage and he did nasty things, like killing a boy's bunny and taking kids to a cave and the kids returning and the kids not acting right

After Young Dumbledore and Mrs. Cole talked some more, it was now time for Young Dumbledore to meet Tom Riddle

Mrs. Cole led Dumbledore to a door and knocked on it and said, " Tom, you have a visitor... this is Professor Dumbledore"

Mrs. Cole opened the door and let the Young Dumbledore in and the other Dumbledore and the twins went in also

The room was bare, nothing but a bed and an old wardrobe. The blankets were grey and on top of the blankets was a pale boy with dark hair

Mrs. Cole left the room and young Dumbledore walked over to Tom and held out his hand

At first the boy hesitated and then shook Young Dumbledore's hand, "I am Professor Dumbledore"

"What's a professor? Is that like doctor? Does she want me looked at?" Tom asked

"No Tom, A professor is a teacher; I work at a school called Hogwarts. I am offering you a place at the school, if you want to come" Young Dumbledore said

Tom glared at Dumbledore and jumped up from his bed and started yelling, "YOU WON'T GET ME. THE ASYLUM, THAT'S WHRE YOU'RE FROM, ISN'T IT? WELL I'M NOT GOING. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THOSE KIDS, THE OLD BAG IS LYING"

"I am not from the asylum" Young Dumbledore said, "Hogwarts is a school for the gifted... for people who have special abilities"

"I'm not mad" Tom said still glaring at Young Dumbledore

"I know you're not, Hogwarts is a school of magic" Young Dumbledore said

"M-magic?" Tom whispered

"That's right" Young Dumbledore said with a smile

"Magic is what I can do?" Tom asked

"What can you do?" Young Dumbledore asked

Tom smiled and began telling Young Dumbledore what he could do

Harry's face was turning green because what Tom could do was not nice

"Sheesh, evil and at age eleven" Harry whispered

"I knew I was special" Tom said with a smirk

Young Dumbledore nodded, "You are special, and you are a wizard"

"Are you a wizard too?" Tom asked

Young Dumbledore nodded

"Prove it" Tom commanded

"Are you accepting your place at Hogwarts?" Young Dumbledore asked

"Yes of course" Tom said impatiently

"Then you will address me as Professor or sir" Dumbledore said

Tom glared then sighed and in a sweet voice said, "I'm sorry sir, will you please show me some magic?"

Young Dumbledore nodded and took out his wand and pointed it at the wardrobe and had it burst into flames

Before Tom could get mad at Young Dumbledore though the flames stopped and the wardrobe looked normal, but there was a rattling inside

"Go open up the door" Young Dumbledore said

Tom nodded and did as he was told, he opened the wardrobe and took out a box that was rattling and returned to his spot on his bed

"Now then, is there something in that box that is not yours?" Young Dumbledore asked

Tom looked guilty and nodded

"Open it" Young Dumbledore said

Tom sighed and did as he was told and inside the box were everyday items, mostly toys and candy

Tom dumped the box onto his bed and the items stopped rattling

"You need to return these items to their rightful owners Tom, and you also need to apologise to them" Young Dumbledore said putting his wand away, " I will know if you have not Tom... Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts"

"Yes sir" Tom said

"At Hogwarts you will be taught how to use your magic and to control your magic, and control your magic you must and in a good way not a bad way, because the school can expel you and if the crimes are bad enough, the ministry will be informed" Young Dumbledore said

"You have a ministry?" Tom asked

Young Dumbledore nodded, "And they punish lawbreakers more severely, all new witches and wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws, is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Tom said, "How am I supposed to pay for this school and my books? I don't have any money"

Young Dumbledore took out a bag out of his pocket and gave it to Tom, he also gave Tom the envelope that holds the first years letter, " There is a school fund for those who require assistance to help pay for spell books and robes"

"Where do you buy all of this?" Tom asked

"Diagon Alley, I will be with you when we go shopping" Young Dumbledore said

"I don't need your help, I can shop by myself, I've been doing it ever since I was four" Tom said with a glare, "I just need to know where it is"

"Very well" Young Dumbledore said and told Tom the directions to the Leakey Cauldron, " Ask for Tom the barman, that shouldn't be too hard since it's your name"

"Wow Tom the barman is old" Harry thought.

Tom wrinkled his nose

"I take it you don't like the name Tom?" Young Dumbledore asked

"There's a lot of Toms" Tom said, " Was my father a wizard? He was also Tom Riddle"

"I'm afraid I don't know" Young Dumbledore admitted

"I'm sure he was because my mother couldn't have been, or she wouldn't have died when I was born" Tom said, "So when do I come to Hogwarts?"

"Everything is on the second piece of parchment" Young Dumbledore said, " In the envelope there is a ticket that leaves Kings Cross station at 11:00 on the dot on September 1, everything is explained in the letter"

Tom nodded

"Well I better be going" Young Dumbledore said and he stood up from his seat and extended his hand to be shaken

Tom took it then said, "I can speak to snakes"

Young Dumbledore was surprised

"I found out when we took a trip, is that normal for a wizard?" Tom asked

"It... It is unusual but not unheard of" Young Dumbledore said

Tom nodded

"Good bye Tom, I shall see you at Hogwarts on September 1st" Young Dumbledore said

"Well I think that covers it for now" Dumbledore said and the next thing anybody knew, they were back in Dumbledore's office

After they got their bearings they took their seats and thought about the information they just got

"Did you know that he would become evil?" Harry asked after five minutes of silence

"No I didn't, but I knew I had to keep a close eye on him and that is what I did" Dumbledore said

"An annoyingly close watch on him" Harry said with a smirk, "According to his sixteen year old self"

"I can't believe he had that much power at age eleven" Harry said

"Yes his powers were surprisingly well developed" Dumbledore said with a nod

"And he was a parselmouth" Harry said

"Yes indeed, a rare ability and one supposedly connected to the Dark Arts. But we know that is not true" Dumbledore said with a smile

"But were you afraid of his ability of speaking to snakes?" Harry asked

"Not nearly as uneasy as his cruelty, secrecy and domination... Now then, before we leave I want to draw your attention to certain features of the scene we witnessed" Dumbledore said

"Like when his nose wrinkled when you mentioned Tom the barman?" Harry asked

"Exactly... Tom showed his contempt for anything that tied him with other people. Tom wanted to be different... so he shed his name and named himself Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore said

"It also sounded like he didn't have any friends... most likely from all his bullying"

" I believe he never wanted friends, not even his loyal death eaters were his friends, just his followers" Dumbledore said, " Also I hope you paid attention to the items he stole from other kids... Those were his trophies he... collected from his victims he bullied... Now that you learned all that you needed to learn for tonight, it is now time for bed."

"So he uses the trophies as Horcruxes?" Harry thought out loud. "Have you found anymore?

"I believe I have located another."

Harry waited for Dumbledore to elaborate, but the elder wizard did not offer any more information, Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes and instead said. "But Sir if you know of anything should I not be told after all Tom has always been a bit obsessed about this prophecy should I not be the one to help as much as I possibly can?"

"Yes, but you are still in school, and have hardly any training that would be required on these missions."

"Partially true, you haven't attempted to ask if I wanted to be trained and so I was forced to start it myself I train every day magically and physically. I may not be up to your standard or even that of an auror but I'm trying. Plus I have the advantage of lost and forgotten books that were placed in Gryffindors vault."

"I understand Harry."

"No you don't." Harry stood up. "You have no idea, my entire life I've been shunned away by whatever authority figure is in my life, always believing I'll never amount to anything. Well I have been able to survive Voldemort for this long; the more I train the more likely the chance I have to beat him. I know I have been lucky, extremely lucky, but I need to do this. I need to beat him." Harry said. He waved goodbye and left the office.

"Hey Harry" Ron said as Harry joined him and Hermione at the table for breakfast. "What was the memory this time?" Ron asked.

"It was Dumbledore's memory of him going to get Tom from his orphanage, telling him he was a wizard. And as a child Tom was twisted there was even a hint that he hurt two other orphans rather badly on a trip to the seaside. He also collected trophies from his victims; Dumbledore supposed that he has carried on doing that into adulthood." Harry finished.

"Wow, that man is pure evil." Ron replied.

"That's just it. He wasn't evil as a child, he was just misled I suppose, he never had a childhood but discovered his magic early on and as he grew up in an orphanage he used that to instil fear in the other children, he was a bully at best then."

"Well he turned into a monster." Hermione said.

"Yes, and the more I think about it the more I believe that it's because he was an orphan that caused the problems. He believed that his parents died because they didn't want him, he thought his father was a wizard not his mother as his mother died. To him having magic meant you wouldn't die easily. He had already used magic to stop people bullying him; his main goal throughout life was I think to gain immortality." Harry told staring into the fire again.

"Immortal?" Came Ron's voice.

"Yes, he hated his mother for leaving him. His father for abandoning his mother. It makes sense that he would never want to die. I think he might be afraid of it."

"Did you tell Dumbledore this?"

"Not yet. I need to find out one more thing and then I'm sure of what to say to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Okay then." Hermione said. "Anything we can help with?"

"No, not at the moment thanks though."

"Oh and Harry, Mum wants you over for Christmas what do you say?"

Harry nodded. "Are you going Hermione?"

"Yes, my parents are going to New York to see my aunt a few days into the holiday so I'm going home for 3 days then going to the Burrow." Hermione said. They were digging into the excellent breakfast the House elves provided when the post arrived. Hermione got the Prophet still, just to see what rubbish they printed these days. There was news of a massive attack the evening before. Suddenly there was a loud scream from the Hufflepuff's table that drew everyone's attention.

"What's wrong with Susan?" Ron asked.

"The Prophet says her family were attacked, that's not really the way I'd want to be informed." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Uh oh" Ron said as Susan marched her way over to the trio. Harry jumped to his feet just as Susan came near him.

"Susan are you okay?" Harry said in a whisper knowing the entire Hall was watching.

"He killed my entire family." She said rather bluntly. "My aunt is the only one to survive. And I have one thing to ask you oh chosen one." Harry flinched at use of his nickname the prophet gave him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO END THIS WAR? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO KILL HIM. DO IT ALREADY. I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE" She balled her fists up and hit Harry on the chest. He barely felt the punches, he'd encountered worse in his training regime and he wasn't the one she was really angry with.

He gently caught hold of her fists as tears started to stream down her face.

"I didn't do this to you" He said gently as the rest of her resolve was broken and her legs failed her. Harry caught her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm trying Susan, I'm trying. None of us are strong enough yet. But we'll get him. I promise" He whispered into her ear stroking her back a bit in an attempt to soothe her. He shot a panicked look at Ron who was nearest him.

Just then Professor Sprout came up to the pair and gently took hold of Susan and led her away still crying with a few of her friends in tow. The rest of the Hall was still quiet either looking at the doors in which Susan left or at Harry who hadn't moved yet.

"Just sit down Harry." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her. "No, I'm not hungry." Harry stalked out of the Great Hall and went back up to the Room of Requirement to vent some of his anger. He barely made it to Charms.

Review please.


	5. Missing

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter five.**

Soon they were on the train back to London for the holidays. The Burrow was always lovely during the winter, the backyard full of snow meaning they could spend time having snowball fights instead of chucking gnomes out the garden. Harry already had his presents for everyone sorted out. He couldn't wait till Christmas. Harry kept up his training even increasing it; he got permission to run outside the Burrow as long as he stayed as close to the building as humanly possible with someone knowing when he was outside. He got Ron's room to himself for three hours where he done all the exercises that he could do without the machines he usually had at Hogwarts. His unusual exercise regime was soon to be questioned but Harry was trying to put it off.

"How was your run this morning dear?" Mrs Weasley asked over breakfast as she was dishing up the bacon.

"You run?" Came Bills amused voice. Bill had moved back home after the Order was brought back together, doing a desk-job at Gringotts rather than actual curse breaking he did in Egypt.

"Yeah, I run every morning. It's an exercise thing." Harry muttered.

"Trying to impress someone are we?" Bill asked.

Harry blushed. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, Merlin. There is someone!" Ron cried out.

"No, no, no." Harry said back.

"Who is it? I thought everything with Cho went badly. Do you still like her?" Ron asked.

"No, we had nothing in common. It was a disaster from day 1." Harry replied. "And I'm not trying to impress a girl"

"But, in the event of a girl entering the scene I'm sure the sit up's, push up's and all that jogging would come in handy." Mr Weasley said with a grin on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. But decided to amuse him. "I suppose sir it would impress a girl. But I wouldn't want to be vain and think I'm good looking or something. What do you say Ginny? Do you think I'm handsome enough to tempt some girl?" Harry said looking and the youngest Weasley who was sitting across the table from him.

Ginny immediately blushed to her very roots, and gaped at him "Huh?" Was all she managed to say.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Harry said sending a smile at her. He saw her blush deepen and found himself rather pleased that she still liked him.

"Ginny you have a boyfriend you don't need to get embarrassed when Harry asks you that." Hermione said.

"I'm not; he just put me on the spot. But in response to your question Harry, I would say that your hair and unusual eye colour are a fancy amongst some girls at school. Whilst many girls try to guess what your now toned body may look like I cannot make a sound judgement to said question on just your face." Ginny said back to Harry.

"Well Ginny, if you want to see me topless you could just ask." Harry said once again quite happy that she blushed again.

"Now, now do I need to separate the two of you?" Molly said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"No, Mrs Weasley we were just having some fun right Ginny?" Harry said sending Ginny a wink.

"Quite right Harry" She said sending him a wink back.

Breakfast finished and everyone left to go work or mess about. The trio and Ginny all went up to Ron's room.

"Have you done your homework Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What? We've been home 4 days why would I do it now?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to Harry.

"Well have you?" She said to Harry.

"Yes, I have mother, all my homework does that mean I get dessert after dinner?" Harry asked cheekily.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes and sat down on Ron's bed opening up the book she had in her hand. Ron picked up a magazine from his table and lay across the end of his bed by Hermione's feet and began reading. Harry mirrored Hermione and pulled a book on defensive spells and duelling from his trunk and sat down on the floor to read. Ginny borrowed a book from Harry and started to read that too. Before long Ron got bored.

"What the hell was that earlier by the way? You two it was like you were flirting." Ron said looking between Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny and decided to tease Ron a bit. "Well, what's wrong with a bit of flirting Ron? You should try it some time." Harry said looking down at his book again.

"But it's rather disturbing she's like your sister." Ron said flicking the mag again.

Harry looked up. "I don't think of Ginny like a sister. I think of Hermione as a sister. Hence why I'd never in my wildest dreams flirt with her."

"But still it's disturbing for me. She used to have a crush on you, don't tag her along."

"I'm not tagging her along Ron, it was a bit of fun, which she started anyway why does it bother you so much, if I really wanted to I could date her, obviously if you wanted to as well" Harry said glancing at Ginny, then turning back to Ron.

"Date Ginny?" Ron laughed. "No you can't she's my little sister, besides she had nightmares all the time." Ron said talking as if Ginny was never in the room.

"And because of that no one should go out with her? Well I have nightmares nearly every night these days does this mean no one should date me?"

"No, any girl would love to go out with you."

"But it's different for Ginny?"

"Well yeah."

"Whatever I can't listen to this Ron. I'm leaving. You coming Ginny?"

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and stood up shakily and left the room with Harry. Ron finally looked up from his magazine to see Hermione glaring at him.

"Forget she was in the room did you?" At least Ron had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

Harry and Ginny went down to Ginny's room.

"Sorry about Ron, as Hermione once said he's got the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ginny gave a weak smile. "I know I've had to live with him for my whole life. I'll get over it."

"Do you really have nightmares like he said?"

"Yeah, it's probably not as bad as he makes it out to be though."

"Good, if you don't mind me asking what is it that gives you nightmares?"

"The Chamber." She replied.

"Oh" Harry replied. He was sitting down on the bed next to her, yet he didn't know how to comfort her.

"It's just that after the Chamber, I felt so weak because I let a diary, memories of a person possess me. How does that happen with a memory? It means I was incredibly weak to allow that."

"No, actually. I, um, was talking to Dumbledore a few weeks ago and we figured something out. The diary was more of a memory, it was sort of, and look this is hard to explain so I'll just come out with it. The diary contained a fragment of Tom Riddle's soul. It was Voldemort who possessed you not a copy of his memory. That makes you stronger than you think, as you resisted him for a nearly a year."

"Soul? How is that possible?"

"Well it's incredibly dark magic. It's a banned subject in a lot of places."

"But still he possessed me."

"Voldemort possessed me as well." Ginny lifted her head and looked at Harry.

"When?" She asked.

"After Sirius died, I chased Bellatrix Lestrange into the Atrium. Voldemort came and he was duelling with Dumbledore. It was unbelievable how they were fighting; I doubt I'd ever get that good. But they were just as good as each other, then I don't know what happened Voldemort sort of disappeared, everything was really still and then something, it felt like I got sledge hammered in the head and he was taking over me. It was painful, so painful and nothing I could do would get rid of him."

"Yeah, I tried to fight Tom as well, when he took me down in the Chamber. What happened how did he leave you alone?"

Harry looked at Ginny. "I thought I was going to die. And my exact thoughts were that I was okay with dying, because, if I died then I would be with Sirius again. But I thought of all my friends that I got in danger. And all that emotion was unbearable for Voldemort, and that was why he left. In a way I feel sorry for him, he has never known love, or friendship. But obviously he didn't feel the same way yet left saying that he would destroy everything, everything that I cared about."

"Is that why you are doing all this training and stuff?"

"Yes, and I heard the prophecy in its fullest. I've got to be prepared when he comes back for me."

"Well count on my help." Ginny said taking his hand gently.

"Good, I suppose I'm going to need a load of help in the end."

Christmas Day.

Ron woke up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning, even before Harry. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his Christmas stocking from the end of his bed and started eating his chocolate as he shook Harry awake.

"I'm up, I'm up" Harry said as he got out of bed.

"Good, Happy Christmas Harry." Ron said as he bounded over to the other side of the room to grab some clothes. He dressed in record timing and ran down the stairs.

Harry shook his head in amusement, and got dressed himself.

By the time he got down the stairs the entire Weasley family had been woken by Ron and were sitting in the kitchen. They ate breakfast quickly as everyone was eager to get to the presents, none more than Ron.

"Go, on Ron you can hand the presents out this year." Molly said as her youngest son eagerly ran to the gifts under the tree. Ron nodded and handed out everyone's gifts incredibly quickly.

Hermione gave everyone some form of a book. She gave Harry and Ron enchanted diaries that screamed at you when you had a deadline coming up. She gave Ginny a Muggle diary, one devoid of any magical properties Ginny smiled weakly and put it carefully in her pocket.

Ron gave Harry a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. Harry thanked Ron and put the shirt away promising himself he would never wear it. Ron it seemed was trying to convert his whole family to his quidditch team as most of his gifts were Chudley Cannons related, he gave both Hermione and Ginny scarves in the orange Cannon colour. Fred and George were given Cannon jumpers, whilst Bill got a t-shirt like Harry's. Everyone quietly thanked Ron but no one pointed out that none of them liked the team that always stayed bottom of the league.

Fred and George gave everyone gifts from their shops. Harry received a generous amount of Peruvian Darkness Powder as well as some other pranking items, Mrs Weasley wasn't happy they were giving their merchandise to the kids to encourage them to prank.

"Aww, calm down mum," Fred said.

"It's only for a bit of a joke," George continued.

"It's not like Hermione is going"

"To let them fail their NEWTs is she?"

"Besides we got a special gift for your mum and you too dad." Fred finished as George pulled out a present from behind his back as Fred did the same.

Molly and Arthur opened the gifts to find beautiful and obviously rather expensive Dress Robes. Molly had tears start to well up in her eyes. She grabbed both her boys and hugged them tightly.

"Well thank you boys, but just because you gave me this doesn't mean you can get Ron and Harry into trouble." She said but rather gently.

"Mum, come on, we haven't finished with the presents yet."

Ginny gave her presents to everyone out, she got Ron a book, called "A guide to passing NEWTs: The lazy way." Ron laughed when he read the title. "Thank Gin, I might actually read this." Ginny passed her gift to Hermione which was a new quill set, which Hermione claimed she needed a new set and thanked Ginny. Ginny gave Fred and George a few books on accounting and business.

"Ta, Gin. We can be a bit hopeless doing the books." Fred said.

Ginny gave Harry his gift. He opened it and saw it was a framed photo, of the entire D.A before it was disbanded; once more it was a still, not a Wizarding photo. Harry looked at the photo carefully.

"Thank you Ginny, this is great. I really really like this. Hey Cho and Mariette aren't here. Even better." Harry said looking at Ginny and shooting her a smile.

"Well I got Colin to remove them it's amazing what muggles can do with their photos." Ginny said.

Harry handed his present to Ron, it was in a rather obvious shape, so Ron dove on it and unwrapped a broomstick.

"Harry, mate I can't accept this." Ron said.

"Yes, you can. I do want a really good quidditch team this year."

"See, Ron. Harry's not thinking of you. He wants to win the quidditch cup." George said laughing.

Ron seemed to struggle with himself, wanting such an amazing broom or protecting his pride. In the end Harry made the decision for him by handing Hermione's present to her, which was a beautiful sapphire bracelet.

She gave a little squeal when she unwrapped the present and launched herself at Harry who fell back at her hug.

"Sorry Harry but this is amazing. Where did you get it? It must have cost so much are you sure it's okay?" She babbled.

Harry smiled at her and passed Ginny her gift. Ginny took longer to unwrap the gift and just stared at the little open box.

"Harry" She began. "This is too much. It's so beautiful." Ginny was holding in her hand an emerald studded bracelet.

"No, it wasn't that expensive I found the gems in my vault that I got in September and just got them polished and cut then put into a bracelet that I chose." Harry explained.

"There were gems in your family vault?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah there was loads of random stuff there." Harry continued.

"Okay I'll continue, Fred, George I found something else in my vault that I think you would appreciate a bit more than me." Harry said handing Fred and George a small book.

"What is this?" Fred said opening the book and skimming a few pages.

"OH MERLIN!" George exclaimed.

"Forge; is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Gred, I'm pretty sure it could be."

"Is this sent from Heaven?"

"If the caves of Gringotts are Heaven then yes."

"Guys!" Ron cried out. "What is it?"

"This dear young brother," Fred said turning to the rest of the family.

"Is the diary of pranks of the Marauders"

"Our idols"

"Which co-incidentally happens to be Harry's dad, godfather and ex-defence professor." George said holding the book as if it was the first edition of the Bible.

"Wow Harry that's really cool. But are you sure you want the twins to have it, I mean it did belong to your father." Ron said.

"Its fine, I made a copy for myself anyway. Besides I found my dad's diary, that's much better for me."

Harry handed Bill a package. It was a book he found on curses in the Gryffindors vault.

"Thanks Harry, but I do have some experience on curse-breaking" Bill laughed.

"True, but this is a rare book, I thought you might find something interesting in there." Intrigued Bill opened the book and found that Harry was right it was the missing copy of a rare and famous text.

"Harry, where did you find this."

"In my vault." He replied 'My Gryffindor Vault.' He added in his mind.

"Okay finally I have one more present for Mr and Mrs Weasley." Harry said standing up.

"Harry dear you can call us by our names." Molly said.

"Okay well my gift to you is in your vault."

"Our vault?" Molly asked confused.

"Yes, I gave you some money."

Immediately Molly and Arthur started to protest.

Harry held his hands up "No, listen you have given me something more valuable than money or material possessions, a family, somewhere I can turn to, people I can trust, parental figures, so I have something I don't really want and I have plenty of it. So I'm sharing what I have when you shared something better with me."

Molly and Arthur didn't know what to say.

"Look, I'm not seeing it as charity, call it rent from all my past summers."

"But you don't need to give us anything."

"Please, just take it. I feel really bad that I have so much money and I don't know what to do with it."

Molly and Arthur finally agreed to take the money.

It was the best Christmas Harry had for as long as he could remember. Everyone seemed to forget about the war that was on outside the house. Hermione made a point of not reading the newspaper whilst on holiday to avoid any bad news. Too soon Mr Weasley was driving them all back to Kings Cross to go back to school. On the way there something terrible happened somewhere between getting out of the car and going inside the train station Ginny seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Where's Ginny gone?" Hermione asked seeing that the younger girl was no longer near her.

"Is she with dad?" Ron asked breaking into a light jog to catch up with his dad in front.

"Dad! Where's Ginny?" He asked. Arthur spun around quickly.

"She's with you." He said seeing the look on his son's face he staring frantically looking around for his daughter. Tonks who had come for security also began to look for the youngest Weasley.

Half an hour after the train had left for Hogwarts they seemed to give up on the search.

"Someone must have kidnapped her." Harry said.

"Agreed." Arthur said. "I'm going to Headquarters to raise the alarm to look for her. Let's go I'll owl Dumbledore when we get there to get you guys to school." Arthur led the way back to the car to drive to Grimmauld Place.

The mood was rather subdued soon after they got to the Headquarters, Molly upon hearing her daughter was missing immediately began to cry, Arthur had taken her into another room but they could still her sobs.

"I feel so horrible. We weren't paying attention to her, we weren't looking after her." Ron said sadly as he sat at the kitchen table nursing a butterbeer.

"You can't blame yourself mate, if it weren't Ginny it could have been Hermione." Harry said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know." Ron said Harry just shrugged.

They travelled to Hogwarts by Floo arriving shortly before the train had arrived at Hogsmeade and sat in the Headmaster's office waiting for him. Soon he came in.

"It is unfortunate what has happened to young Miss Weasley. However there are no clues of yet. But we won't stop looking for her I suggest however that you continue with you day-to-day activities. There is nothing you can do for her at school." Professor Dumbledore said as he made his way to his desk.

"Do you think it's likely that she has been taken by Death eaters?" Harry asked.

"It is the most likely assumption." Dumbledore said.

"So what are we going to do about it then?" Harry asked.

"You are going to do nothing; the Order will search for Ginny." Dumbledore replied in a stern voice.

Harry frowned, the Order had lots of other things to do he wasn't sure they'd do enough to find her in time. But he had no choice.

Review please.


	6. Revelations

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6**.

Harry had once again increased his training; he had over Christmas taken more books from his Vaults and had started to learn them whilst in the Room of Requirement. Ron and Hermione had joined him when they could.

"So, Harry I think we need to talk." Hermione said as Ron and Harry were all practising duelling,

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you're just upset 'cos I'm beating you."

Hermione gave a small smile."No not just that. It's about all these books that you've got. Most of them are all rare books, lost books in makes no sense that they were in your family Vault. Where did you get these?"

"Why does it matter where I got these from?" Harry asked getting defensive.

"Because. It's strange. And most families don't have precious jewels in their Vaults as well, I know your family is rather old and fairly well off but it doesn't make sense to have a collection of uncut and unpolished jewels." Hermione carried on.

Harry wondered why he bothered hiding anything from her, nothing slipped past her.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter Harry will tell you when he wants to." Ron interjected.

"Well if you insist on knowing." Harry turned towards the doors of the Room of Requirement and put up a number of secrecy spells. He sat down on the floor and the others followed suit.

"Well you know I went to the bank to get full control over my Family Vault?" Harry said, the others nodded. "Well because I didn't have the key for it they have this test done by putting some of your blood onto some parchment and it states all the vaults that belong to you. Well one of my vaults is vault number 3." Ron gasped. Hermione looked at them confused.

"Vault number 3?" Ron repeated. Harry nodded.

"But the first few Vaults are supposedly for the founders of Hogwarts. Number One it's rumoured to belong to Merlin. But it's never been proved." Ron said.

Harry nodded, he didn't know that.

"Well whose vault did your vault originally belong to?" Ron asked.

"Well Godric Gryffindor." They both gasped dramatically. Harry couldn't help but smile at them.

"Oh Merlin! Really?" Ron cried out.

"Yeah, Gryffindors vault. When I went in the Vault there was a message in the form of Gryffindor saying only the true Heir can have access to his vault, there was a sort of test to prove my worthiness."

"What was the test?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned, it was a tough test. "I had to fight a medieval knight." All three of them gasped dramatically again.

"But, you could have been hurt really badly, killed even." Hermione cried out.

"I'm sure there were protections on it so that anyone who couldn't complete the task was just thrown out the vault. Unless there were skeletons in the vault as well." Ron said.

"Nah, no skeletons. But I think what you said is probably right as the image of Gryffindor said that I was the first person to complete the task. But then again news that my family controlled the Vault may have been lost as the goblin was rather shocked at the news. Anyway when I completed the task. It was rather hard by the way. The other chambers in the cave vault appeared and there were mountains of money, books, objects and jewels."

"But why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know what to do about it. I mean how many people would have control of one of the Founders Vault? And it's rather a big burden as well. But I've used the books in there to help with my training."

"Do you realise how funny this war with Voldemort is?" Ron said laughing.

"No, not really." Hermione said with a look of disdain.

He rolled her eyes. "Think about it the war is now between the heir of Slytherin and the heir of Gryffindor. The old feud has now escalated into being dealt with by their heirs."

Harry laughed as well "Yeah, Ron, that's true."

"Well we are going to have to keep this a big secret. It can't get out. I haven't even told Dumbledore." Harry said.

The three of them promised to keep it a secret.

Somewhere in London.

"What we have here is a female attempted murder case. The female is approximately 16 years old." A police-man said to a doctor at the A and E department.

"So young." The doctor commented sadly. The police-man nodded he hated this part of the job.

"She was found in an alleyway, near to King's Cross, partially undressed, with a stab wound. We kept her warm and put her in an ambulance as quickly as we could. It's up to you guys now. But I'm keeping a female officer near her in case the suspect comes back to finish the job."

The doctor nodded. "What's her name?"

"No idea had no personal belongings on her rather unusual for girls these days. She only had this in her pocket." The police officer pulled a piece of wood out of his pocket.

"It's no ordinary stick but I gathered it was hers as it was the coat pocket of a robe like coat thrown about 10 feet away. Kept it just in case."

"Very well. I better get in there, help get her stable I'll keep you appraised."

The next day that doctor was in a small partially private room with the young girl, writing on her file.

"Doctor?" Came a female voice from the doorway.

"Yes come in doctor. I have a patient I want you to take off my hands."

"Okay Doctor Tyne."

"Right, Doctor Taylor. This is a patient brought in last week. She is a stab victim. She was taken into surgery to fix up her stab wound which is recovering nicely. Unfortunately she has slipped into some form of coma. The good news is that she is still able to breathe independently so it is possible that she'll wake up within a few days or a few weeks. I need you to be able to deal with her day to day care. Besides once she wakes up it is best she has a female doctor with what she'll be dealing with." Doctor Tyne said.

Dr. Taylor took the file and looked over the details. "I'll be happy to take on this patient doctor. I take it her identity hasn't been confirmed?"

"No her DNA was passed onto the police to try and identify her to no luck. It isn't that unexpected; it just means she hasn't been arrested before. Police are keeping an eye out with missing person reports but there have been no luck so far."

Dr Taylor nodded. "How is post surgery going?"

"Very well her injury is healing very fast. I'd say the stitches would be ready to be removed in another week or two."

"Okay. Have the police got any suspects so far?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Pity." Dr Taylor sighed. She signed the paperwork and took full custody of the patient.

Back at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore told the trio that the search for Ginny was going badly. The death eater they'd managed to interrogate had no idea that Ginny had been caught by their side, and as a child of the Weasleys and someone so close to Harry would be a valuable hostage it was likely that they were telling the truth. Voldemort didn't have Ginny.

"This means that we have to assume the worst." He stated.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"She is most likely dead." Dumbledore said.

"What? No I don't accept that. She is not dead." Harry said standing up. Ron looked dumbstruck he was staring into space and he looked devastated. Hermione was holding one of his hands.

"We have found no trace of her Mr Potter if she were alive she would have made some kind of contact by now."

"She could be captured by someone, or unable to reach somewhere magical, don't give up so easily." Harry said before he left the office.

Back in London.

Ginny's head was pounding. Her head felt heavy and sore as if she had just gone a few rounds with some pretty vicious bludgers defenceless. She struggled to open her eyes but shut them quickly as the light's hurt her eyes. She carefully opened her eyes and brought her arm which was heavy with sleep to shield her vision. The room she was in was white with a few empty beds on the other side of the room 'must be St Mungo's, this doesn't look like the Hospital Wing' She mused.

"Hello dear" a voice from her right called.

Ginny squinted against the light to see the person but she still couldn't see.

"I'll just turn the lights off for you dear." The woman walked to the wall and soon the room was in partial darkness. Ginny was able to open her eyes fully and see things properly. The woman looked to be about 25 in some sort of uniform.

"That's better isn't it?" The woman said as she came back to Ginny's bed and re-arranged the sheets covering her.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked, she couldn't remember anything her mind was completely blank, she just knew she was in a strange place.

"You're in Great Ormond Street Hospital. You're a patient here. Do you remember anything that would have led to you needing medical help?" The woman said.

Ginny closed her eyes and thought. 'Okay I'm in some sort of Muggle hospital. But why? Come on think, think' Ginny saw small flashes of what happened, she was on her way to go back to Hogwarts she was standing next to Hermione walking the short distance from the outside parking spaces to the front entrances of Kings Cross, she felt someone grab her arm and the memory ended.

"I don't remember much just that I think someone grabbed me when I was near Kings Cross." Ginny said.

"Well, let's start with introductions then. My name is Doctor Taylor; you can call me Mia however. What is your name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Well Ginny it's nice to meet you. I'm your attending doctor." Seeing the confused look on her face she continued. "That means I look after you make sure you are fed, warm, kept clean, entertained, things like that. So let me fill out your folder that I couldn't do before. How old are you?"

"15."

"15?" The doctor filled out the space.

"Where do you live?"

"Erm in a village called Ottery St Catchpole, don't worry I doubt it's on any map it's so tiny, no one has ever heard of it."

"Well I'll need some contact details for your parents to let them know you are okay,"

"Erm I can't remember my telephone number." Ginny said remembering from Harry what the telephone was called. "Besides from the looks of it" She said looking out the window. "I've been gone what 3 or 4 hours?"

Mia Taylor looked up sharply at the young woman before her, "Sorry my dear. You have been here nearly 2 weeks."

"What? How have I been here 2 weeks I've just woken up?"

"Yes, you have been in a coma, a deep sleep that you don't wake from for a while. You had a bad experience you were attacked do you not remember?"

Ginny saw a flash of a memory, "I remember someone I know, who grabbed me but nothing more."

"Okay, don't try to force it. It'll come to you if it must. If you are feeling better do you want to go for a little ride?" Ginny raised her eyebrow 'huh?'

The doctor came back a few minutes later with a nurse and a strange chair with wheels on it.

"You are going to be rather wobbly from your very long sleep but as your doctor the sooner we get you up and about the better you get." The nurse and the doctor helped Ginny into a dressing gown and into the wheelchair. Ginny's legs were wobbly and shaky when she tried to stand up so was glad that both women were helping her up.

Mia Taylor took her around the floor she was in. There were a lot of other children around mostly around her age on her floors. They went around for nearly an hour before Ginny admitted she was getting tired.

Several days had passed and Ginny was getting stronger, a physiotherapist came for a few days to run Ginny through some exercises that would strengthen her legs and arms that hadn't moved for 2 weeks. He had also told Ginny that he often dealt with patients with a lot worse muscular dystrophy than hers, as they were in comas for months, years even. On the days the therapist was not with Ginny she practised the exercises with either her nurse or her doctor nearby to help in case.

About 4 days after waking the doctor Mia Taylor came into her room with her lunch.

"Hey Ginny, I got you some of the real food."

"Real food?"

"Yeah I snuck us in some burgers and chips from McDonalds, it's not healthy but I guess as a teenager you might want some of this."

"I've never had this before." Ginny said looking at the wrapped burger and chips.

"Really? Your mum really healthy?"

"Erm sort of, she makes everything from scratch, loves to make sure we have enough to eat. But we are, you know a bit poor to go out and have all this stuff all the time. I have like 6 brothers."

"6 brothers? Wow, how do you ever get a boyfriend?" The doctor laughed as she took a bite out of the burger.

Ginny took a hesitant bite out of the burger, it wasn't as nice as her mum's or even the house-elves but it was damn better than the food from the cafeteria here.

"Well I do keep it secret as long as possible. My brother Ron thinks I'm going to die a nun the way he acts. Besides I could take them on any day, I do have to be pretty tough to be the youngest daughter with 6 older brothers."

Mia laughed, "I have one older brother and he tried to keep every boy away from me till I turned 20."

Ginny gave a little giggle. "True, although my other older brothers are better, they do tend to keep out of it to be honest."

"So how are you doing? I understand that you were told that the initial attempts to contact your parents were fruitless. Perhaps they are away. Do you think there is any where they would go for this long?"

Ginny gave a thought. "Well we did spend most of last year at my friend's godfather's house in London. I'm not sure where it is though it was rather late when we arrived and I'm not really the type to notice where we are and stuff."

"Well why don't you give it some thought and try to remember anything that would help the police to find this house." Mia said as she munched on her chips.

"I did have a dream last night." Ginny started looking down at her lap to her food.

"What about?"

"I know who attacked me."

"What?" Mia jumped up and came closer to Ginny. "Why didn't you say something before, page me or something."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Nonsense, firstly it's my job secondly I think we've kind of hit it off here we've got a nice little friendship here. Now do you want to talk to me?"

"It's a boy from my school, I go to a boarding school in Scotland it's very prestige and I doubt it'll show up on your police records. Anyway we were walking to Kings Cross to get the train back to Scotland, and I was walking with my friend Hermione. And I felt someone grab my arm and tug me away. Hermione was arguing with my brother about something so she probably wasn't paying any attention to me. He dragged me to an alleyway somewhere, and I got hit on my head at some point and the next thing I knew I was awake again. I think we were still in an alleyway, I'm not sure. He said something about having to prove something to his father's master, his master now. He had to complete a ritual and had chosen me as his partner in the ritual."

Mia's mouth went dry; this was pre-meditated and thought out attack.

"He then pulled a knife on me, held it to my throat."

"You remember everything?"

"Yes, then he stabbed me and left me there, told me if I had any decency I'd die and make everyone's life easier."

"Who is this guy?" Mia was furious; this jerk had done that to a young girl and told her to die.

"An enemy at school. His father works for a kind of terrorist I'd say."

"Terrorists? Shall I call the police?"

"No, it's being dealt with by a special force team." Ginny said.

"Okay, so how did you get sucked into all this?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "A lot of people who work for this terrorist have children in my school one of them being the guy who attacked me, this has sort of led to two factions in our school good vs. evil shall we say. My family is one of the major families against this terrorist, whilst the guy that attacked me is the major family on the other side. I guess he was making a statement by targeting me."

"What can we do? If you know his identity then you can tell the police and have him arrested." Mia said.

Ginny shook her head again. "He is safely in school in Scotland it won't matter. Besides there is nothing your police can do for me now."

"But he assaulted you hurt you and hospitalised you for 3 weeks." Mia nearly screamed.

"Yeah, once I catch up with him I'll show him he shouldn't mess with me." Ginny said.

"Well how are you going to get all the way to Scotland?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure there are trains other than my school train that go to Scotland."

"Of course but where in Scotland"

"Erm not sure. If you get me a detailed map of Scotland I'll be able to find it." Ginny said thinking that she'd be able to spot where the castle is amongst the mountain and lakes and forests.

Mia nodded, "Okay I'll help you get back to school on one condition. I'm coming with you."

"What? But you can't. It's not safe."

"Not safe? You're 15 years old. How can you deal with all this?"

"Because I have to. Besides I can handle myself. Usually." She added.

Mia stood up. "Look Ginny I know there is a lot of unusual stuff surrounding you. You're vague with details, places, names, and things like that. That means you have a secret and I understand that. But as you're doctor I cannot let you leave this hospital because you have not fully recovered, usually I'd not allow you to leave until your parents pick you up due to your age. You need to submit to a psychological test to ascertain whether you are dealing with this properly. I'd recommend several weeks of therapy. Now I know this is harsh but it is necessary so without my help I doubt you'd be leaving this hospital for several more weeks."

"What if I just disappear in the middle of the night?"

"Doubtful, there is security everywhere. You won't make it off this floor." Mia said holding her ground.

Ginny thought. She could easily take her wand from her bedside table and leave, but she couldn't do magic outside of school, she didn't know how to apparate, she had no money, no clothes, no way of getting to Hogwarts easily, there were worse people she could be stuck with. Setting her jaw she made her decision. If she did magic outside of school chances were that she would be caught by the wrong people. The fact that there was numerous Deatheaters employed by the Ministry meant there was no sanctuary there. This doctor was her only chance.

Review please.


	7. Found

I do not own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does.

**Chapter 7**

"Fine, I accept your help but I must say first hand that there are going to be things you won't understand so I say to not question them because I can't explain it until I get permission, so just accept it and act normal. And I'll pay you back the money you spend." Ginny said.

"Okay then. I shall need to review your file with the Doctor in charge of the floor, to get your check out forms signed. It should go smoothly as I'm assisting you to return to your parents." Mia said leaving the room.

Ginny sighed and laid back against her pillows, she personally didn't really want to go back to Hogwarts, she really didn't want to see her attacker again she got shaky in her hands when she began to think about it so she changed her thoughts quickly.

Back at Hogwarts.

Harry thought Albus Dumbledore was the biggest moron living. Firstly he had the audacity to reveal that Ginny Weasleys disappearance had led to the assumption that she had been killed by Death eaters. Never mind that they denied it and there was no body. He also didn't think to warn Ron that he was announcing his sisters missing presumed dead status. But the cherry on the icing was that Dumbledore used the announcement to say that the rest of the student body shouldn't let Ginny's death be in vain and they should fight against their enemies in her name.

What was rather amusing, Harry thought, was that after his announcement as he about to sit back down. Luna stood up at the Ravenclaw table and told the Headmaster that he was mistaken and even went to the point where if he was so certain she was dead then he must have done it himself and blamed it on the Death eaters. It was such a bizarre accusation that no one knew how to respond. Ron starting laughing, saying that she was too funny. Hermione and Harry were a bit concerned about Ron.

Nevertheless Luna's accusations were mostly ignored by everyone, as they did with anything to do with the fair haired Ravenclaw. But Luna was insistent that Ginny was alive, so certain that Harry held onto that hope.

In London.

The next morning Mia woke Ginny up early with a large package in her hands.

"Good morning sleepy head. Hope you are looking forward to a nice long journey ahead of us. I brought some clothes here for you." Mia said pulling out some jeans and a jumper for Ginny. "Now we still have your trainers you were wearing before so that is not a problem. Plus I got a nice jacket for you to wear as well." Mia said pulling a long black jacket from the other bag. "So get ready and we can leave."

"Leave today?" Ginny asked, her hands had begun to shake slightly at the thought.

Mia noticed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Ginny clenched her fists and set her jaw and stood up by herself.

"Very good, remember I'm here at all times for you, I can help you in more ways than ever." Mia said. "I'll just be filling out your forms so we can go."

Ginny got dressed quickly and waited on her bed for Mia to return.

"Right let's go squirt." The young doctor called. Ginny grinned and grabbed her coat, checked her wand was in her pocket and followed the doctor out waving bye to the few patients she got to know after the past week.

The pair made the journey to Kings Cross where Mia took the opportunity to duck into a shop called 'WHSmith' and fill a basket with some magazines, books, sweets and drinks.

"Come on Gin, get something to do. It's going to be a very long journey."

Ginny smiled and picked up a few things to keep her mind occupied.

They boarded the train and settled down in the seats. Mia pulled out a small rectangular device with wires attached. Ginny watched in fascination as Mia uncurled the wires and put one in her ears. She noticed Ginny watching and held one out for her.

"Sorry, did you want to listen?"

Ginny took the wire off her and copied Mia by putting the end into her ear.

Mia pressed a button on the device and Ginny nearly jumped out of her seat in shock when she began to hear music.

"Cool!" She exclaimed looking at Mia.

"Yeah, it is pretty neat. It's a way to beat boredom at least." Mia exclaimed as she started to flick through one of the magazines.

An extremely long train ride later, two books and three magazines as well as way too many sweets for one day the pair got off the train in Scotland.

"Wow, I really don't want to do that again for a while." Mia complained as they walked to a nearby hotel for the night.

"Yeah, usually when we go to school on the train we have a nice welcoming feast for dinner." Ginny said.

"That sounds nice. Tell you what. Let's get ourselves a room and then we can go find ourselves our own feast eh?" Mia said waggling her eyebrows as she walked through the front door of a hotel.

Ginny smiled and ducked her head, that doc knew how to make her laugh.

Soon they were sitting inside a Chinese restaurant eating lots of different dishes. Ginny having never tried Chinese before tried all of the dishes. They began talking about a lot of safe subjects, nothing related to the task before them.

"So when I graduated from Med school my mother is sitting in front row bawling her eyes out so badly that when it came to the photos she was in the bathroom for 30 minutes trying to sort out her puffy eyes. My dad was so proud he called every damn family member we have including the cousin we have in Australia at least twice to tell them I was now a doctor. I'm not even going to get into what he did when I got asked to come to Great Ormond Street."

Ginny laughed. "What's so great about that hospital? Isn't it like any other?"

"No, no it's not. It's a children only hospital specialising in childhood diseases and cancer patients. They have the best machines; the best doctors and even have rooms where children can have parents that can stay with them stuff like that." Mia said.

Ginny nodded impressed. "That does sound rather good actually."

"So, where are we heading tomorrow?" Mia said.

"Well from the looks of these maps I have a good idea of where to head. She pulled the folded up map closer to Mia and pointed to a section. "This most reflects the surroundings of my school. See you said that these maps are sorted by satellites that take pictures from the sky." Mia nodded. "So my school should be here. There is a forest with a lake nearby with relatively low mountains on the other side. There is no other likely area for it to be so this is where we need to go." Ginny said.

"Great. I'd estimate that to be about 30 to 40 miles from here. I'd guess we should drive?" Mia asked.

"Do you know how to drive?" Ginny asked. Mia nodded. "Good, so will you be able to get a car by tomorrow for us?"

"I'll be able to rent one for a few days."

"Great. Let's head back to the hotel then."

Ginny and Mia stood up and went back to the hotel where they watched a film before turning in.

The next day.

Humming a tune Mia strolled back up to the hotel where she left Ginny in the shower.

"Hey, honey I'm back" She yelled as she walked through to their room.

Ginny smiled at Mia as she sat on her bed towel drying her hair.

"Well I got myself a nice ride. I'm ready once you are." Mia said.

"Good. Well I'm sure you want breakfast first." Ginny smiled.

"Yes, that goes unannounced; it's something you have to do. Never miss your breakfast" Mia said, as she finished zipping up her holdall with the few bits of clothes for her and Ginny.

The two soon set off for the road trip to Hogwarts. Mia plugged her iPod into the car and started to play music. Soon Ginny had grown very accustomed to listening to music whilst travelling she wondered why wizards didn't develop anything similar.

The roads weren't very busy so they made good time on getting to the rough area where Ginny thought Hogwarts was.

"I don't think anything is here" Mia said suddenly pulling the car to a halt. "Let's go find somewhere else to stay tonight."

"No, Mia, we are nearby." Ginny said, noticing that Mia might be under the Muggle repellent spell.

Mia tried to argue and leave, but Ginny soon quietened her.

"Mia, remember I said there were things you wouldn't understand and I can't explain. This is one of them. Fight whatever is telling you to leave and concentrate on keeping your promise to me."

Mia seemed to struggle with herself for a moment then recovered. "Okay, let's go. What way."

"Let's carry on this way." Ginny said pointing ahead of them.

Mia started the car again and drove ahead, concentrating on the road.

"Ginny, this doesn't look like a very safe road ahead." Mia said. Ginny looked the road looked fine to her, it was degrading into a dirt path but was still safe.

"It's okay Mia, just drive straight until I say it's too dangerous." Ginny said leaning forward slightly.

"Why does it look really dangerous to me?"

"It's something I can't explain right now." Ginny said.

"Right." Mia replied tensely.

About 10 minutes later Ginny caught sight of Hogsmeade. The unmistakeable outline in the distance of the Shrieking Shack got Ginny excited.

"Yes, we're near. Do you see a town ahead?"

"No, I see a broken dilapidated little village. Is it safe in there?" Mia questioned.

"Yep, its fine, take this path towards the left." Ginny said it was the path up to Hogwarts. Ginny told Mia to park the car about 30 feet from the front gates.

"Okay Mia, just keep close to me and ignore anything that you don't understand."

"Right." Mia said confused.

"Okay, now I just have to figure out how to get into the gates, the wards stop me from waltzing right in." Ginny thought aloud.

"Isn't there a bell?" Mia asked.

"Unfortunately not." Ginny replied. "We could try to get Hagrid's attention I suppose."

"How do we do that?"

"I try something that may or may not work." Ginny said pulling her wand out of her pocket.

She cast her patronus and sent it towards Hagrid. Being so close to the castle the Ministry wouldn't jump on her for doing magic, but it wasn't a talking patronus so hopefully Hagrid would follow the patronus back or recognise it as hers. 10 minutes had passed and Ginny and Mia were now sitting down facing the gates waiting.

"How much longer?" Mia complained.

"Not sure, I mean Hagrid could ignore it, he could follow it and be here soon, but there's no telling how far away he is. We just have to wait give it another 10 minutes then I'll try again."

"What did you do by the way?" Mia asked. Luckily Ginny was saved from answering by Hagrid's booming voice.

"Who's there? I'm not unlocking the gates for no one ya know."

"Hagrid!" Ginny yelled as she jumped up. The hulky body of the gamekeeper came into view.

"Wooahh!" Came Mia's weak voice.

"Ginny?" Hagrid said confused. "But, we thought you were kidnapped or dead or something. Wait wait you could be a death eater in disguise. Prove you are Ginny."

"Oh, erm, right, I come down for tea every Friday with you, I bring Luna or Neville most times although the last three times I was down before Christmas I was alone, and you picked me up at the castle doors each time. My best friend is Luna and Neville. I don't like any of the girls in my dorm room and always complain about them," She could see Hagrid was beginning to believe her. "What else? Erm, your dragon Norberta is in my brother's reserve in Romania and you asked me to get some news on her whilst I was on Christmas holiday. Which I did, it was in my trunk but I haven't got a clue where it is."

"It really is you Ginny. No one else would worry about that photo when trying to prove herself unless it was really you."

"So you got the picture?"

"Yes, Harry and Ron gave it to me when your mother went through your trunk."

"Well since everyone seems to think I'm dead can you let us in I'm eager to change that view." Ginny said. Hagrid nodded and unlocked the gates for them.

"What's wrong with her?" Hagrid said pointing to Mia who was clutching Ginny's arm in confusion.

"She's a Muggle, but I don't think she can see much is there any way to change that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah basically she doesn't know there is a castle here, she has to look for it to find it. Weird magic thing tell her everything and it'll come to her."

So Ginny spent the walk up to the castle explaining everything to Mia, once she had accepted magic existed the castle literally just popped into her vision. She fell backwards onto her butt at the sudden sight of the huge castle.

"I think dinner just starting, you sure you want a dramatic entrance Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "It's the only way to get everything sorted out."

Mia stopped and pulled Ginny around to face her. "Am I to assume that the person that put you in my hospital is in through them doors?" Mia said pointing to the front entrance of the castle.

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Who did what to you?" Hagrid asked clenching his fists in anger. "I'll kill anyone who hurt you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Get in line big guy. You haven't a clue what actually happened." Mia said happy for her friend to have someone who cared so much about her.

The trio walked through the front entrance of the castle once they calmed down Hagrid.

Hagrid pulled in front of the other two and entered the Great Hall first.

"Everyone listen up" He yelled out. "Something amazing has happened. Look who I found." Hagrid yelled as loud as he could once he had everyone's attention.

Ginny and Mia were standing behind Hagrid and once he had moved to the side everyone saw Ginny. The entire room was silenced at the appearance of the girl everyone presumed dead.

"Miss me?" Ginny joked.

Suddenly a figure leapt from the Gryffindor table and ran at Ginny.

Ginny tensed at the boy running towards her but tried to calm down when he levelled with her.

"Ginny!" Neville cried out. "We've missed you." He gave her a small hug but pulled back when he felt how tense she was.

"I'll explain later" Ginny mouthed. He nodded and moved backwards.

"I knew you were going to be okay" Came a dreamy voice from the Ravenclaw table, everyone turned to look at Luna. "She was sleeping all this time right?" She said to defend herself.

Ginny laughed in spite of the situation "Yes Luna I was sleeping actually. But now I'm back I have one thing to do first." She moved from her position by the entrance doors and walked over to the tables. She levelled with a certain Slytherin male, who stood up to meet her.

"Did you really think you could get away with what you did?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Weaselette. I see you didn't take my advice then." He said back in the same tone of voice.

"It was you!" Mia cried out to the blond haired boy.

He sneered at her. "What's with the Muggle?"

Mia clenched her fists and punched Draco Malfoy as hard as she could. He dropped to the floor like a sack of spuds and Mia kicked hard at his ribs as she saw Ginny had gone motionless at meeting her attacker once more.

By then Dumbledore and Snape had reached them. Snape pulled Mia away from Draco whilst the Headmaster bent down to check on Draco.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? That worthless excuse of a human being tried to kill Ginny. Let him suffer. Hey big guy," She yelled back to Hagrid. "This guy here put Ginny in a coma after he stuck a knife in her gut and told her to do the world good by dying." Mia had built up a lot of anger on the boy lying crumpled at her feet, so she was happy to see Hagrid get aggressive and advance on Draco.

"Hagrid no." The Headmaster said to the advancing Hagrid. By now most of Gryffindor was surrounding them with the other students standing on chairs and tables to see the scene.

"I think Draco has suffered enough." The Headmaster said.

"Suffered?" Came Ginny's voice. "No I suffered. I woke up in a strange place in a Muggle hospital to be told that I was in a coma for 2 weeks. I had to struggle to stand by then. I have stitches in my stomach from him as well as cuts and bruises all over me from him. Well I hope it was worth it Malfoy, I hope Voldemort appreciated the lengths you went to for your initiation." Ginny said.

Snape released Mia's arms in shock and strode over to Ginny. "What did he do to you?" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. Ginny immediately began to shake and fought against his arm. Snape thinking she would run held on tighter.

Mia ran forward and pulled Snape off Ginny, and pulling Ginny behind her for protection. "She is still my patient and my responsibility. No one is allowed to man handle her. I want this young man arrested or prepped to be escorted to a nearby police station to be arrested by the so called 'Muggle' police."

Snape understood in that moment the extent that Draco went to get his master's approval. He was heartily ashamed that he was forced to help him in his task. He looked down at the boy in disgust.

"I must take my leave. I shall contact the Aurors. I apologise Miss Weasley for grabbing you." Snape said as he swept out of the Hall ignoring the Headmaster's attempts to get him to stay.

Harry was standing near Ginny whilst all this was going on, he was going to jump into Ginny's defence before Hermione grabbed both him and Ron to stop them jumping in. He had been so hurt when Dumbledore said they had no idea where she had disappeared to and was presumed dead.

Mia stood in front of Ginny holding one of her hands close to her whilst observing both the Headmaster and the boy who tried to kill Ginny.

The Headmaster straightened and addressed Mia.

"And who would you be?" He asked.

"Dr. Mia Taylor. Attending at Great Ormond Street Hospital London." She formally addressed holding her hand out to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" He said taking her hand and shaking.

"I have escorted Ginny back to her school. I would like to point out how dangerous it is that your magical students have no easy way to contact the Wizarding World. The way we got here was by Ginny looking at maps and ascertaining the location of the school by geographical characteristics." Mia said.

"Well, we have Diagon Alley in London, why did you not go there?" Dumbledore said directing his question to Ginny.

"I didn't know where the entrance was, we've only ever flooed into the Alley. I've never been to the Ministry and if Mia wasn't going to help me I was going to try to find Hermione's parents to send an owl to Hermione for me." Ginny replied.

"Well Miss Weasley may I ask you to report to the Hospital Wing with your Doctor and Madam Pomphrey." Ginny turned to leave, but saw Ron and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Call mum and dad, get them here." Ginny said, she waved to Harry and Hermione and left the Great Hall.

The trio with McGonagall's permission used her Floo network to the Burrow.

"Mum, Dad!" Ron yelled as he head appeared in the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Hey Bro what brings you all the way home?" Fred said as he saw his brother's head in the fire.

"Fred help me get mum and dad here now!" Ron nearly yelled.

"Whoa, calm down bro, they're in the garden they'll be back in a moment did Harry get injured or something?" Fred said amused.

"No! Get them here now!" Ron yelled this time. "Ginny came back to Hogwarts."

That got Fred's attention. He bolted upright at the news and seeing the urgency and truth in his brother's eyes he bolted out the room to get his parents. A few seconds later Molly and Arthur rushed into the room and fell to their knees in front of Ron.

"Ron! What happened?" Molly cried.

"Mum! Ginny came back to school she's alive and well, well sort of well I didn't really get what happened, anyway basically she was at some Muggle hospital all this time and only got back today."

"Yes, but what happened to her?"

"Malfoy had something to do with it. I think he tried to kill her." Ron said. "Erm Draco Malfoy that is, not his dad." He added. "Ginny told me to get you both here, she wants to see you. So Floo to McGonagall's office we're waiting here." Ron said cutting the connection by pulling his head out the fireplace.

Within seconds Molly and Arthur were standing in McGonagall's Office.

"Come on, this way." Ron said after his mother had hugged him.

Fred and George burst through the fireplace as they were walking out the room.

"She's our sister too." Was all George said as they followed them.

"We sent a message to everyone else as well." Fred added.

They made their way down to the Hospital Wing where Ginny had just finished the diagnostic spells Madam Pomphrey was doing with Mia looking fascinated over the Medi-Witch's shoulder.

"Mum!" Ginny cried as she jumped out of her bed. She cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach doubling over.

"Ginny!" Mia scolded. "I told you no fast movements you still have stitches." Mia moved to Ginny placed a calming hand against her shoulder and ordered her back into the bed. She checked out the stitches, they were still in place and secure.

"Good," Mia said. "Get up slowly please." Ginny sent Mia a sheepish grin and slowly got up and walked over to her mother who hugged her for a very long time.

"Hello" Arthur said to Mia. "I'm Arthur Weasley Ginny's father." He introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Dr Mia Taylor, nice to meet you."

"So you put stitched into my daughter? That means she had a wound that was bleeding correct?" Arthur asked. Mia looked slightly confused; it seems these wizards were just as ignorant of muggles as she was blind to the wizards.

She noticed she had everyone's attention Molly was still holding Ginny but in a more relaxed embrace.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened to Ginny then. She was rushed into and AandE department and first prognosis was that she needed surgery."

"Surgery? What's that?" Ron asked.

Hermione saved Mia from answering. "It's a procedure carried out by a surgeon where they cut open your body to remove something or to repair something."

"Ouch that's got to hurt." Ron replied.

Mia couldn't help but laugh. "You're not actually awake. We place you in a deep sleep."

"I think I'd wake up if someone was hacking open my body." Ron said shuddering.

Mia shook her head in disbelief. "A knife called a scalpel is used they are very sharp and require very little exertion to cut. Besides you're acting as if it is barbaric to do surgery" At the look on the Wesley's face's she thought she needed to elaborate.

"Okay I'll use Ginny as an example if I can use the details of your injury?" She asked.

"That's fine." Ginny said.

"Right, so Ginny had a deep wound on her stomach approximately 2cm below her bellybutton, caused by a large and double edged blade."

"How did you get the type of knife? Did you ask whoever stabbed her?" Ron asked.

"No, because of the attack the police took photos to try to catch the person. They have forensic experts who know that the shape of the wound is consistent with that type of weapon. Anyway, Ginny went straight into surgery as she had lost a lot of blood and was unstable."

"Unstable?" Molly asked.

"It means her heart rate and blood pressure were erratic, you need to stabilize them before surgery. The surgeon had stabilized Ginny and determined that Ginny was bleeding internally possibly from either a nicked organ or artery. Now if an artery bleeds it is very important to get it to stop as if it is not stopped you'll bleed out and die from blood loss. But as Ginny had not been found for several hours after the attack we were relatively certain that it wasn't an artery. Now luckily for Ginny her internal injuries were very minimal, the surgeon quickly patched up the area, and he stitched you back up. Due to it being a fairly large cut the surgeon was very careful in the stitches, I think he done a rather fantastic job myself."

Ginny lifted her top slightly to show a thin line of stitches on her stomach.

"That's not bad Ginny. You should see the scar I got from getting my appendix out." Hermione said.

"The doctor said it shall hardly scar. I'm just grateful I'm alive." Ginny said dropping her top back down.

"What happened after the surgery?" Harry asked.

"Well Ginny slipped into a coma. This is like a very deep sleep. Most of the time it happens either due to head trauma but none of our scans confirmed that so we deduced that her body had shut down so it could heal. 2 weeks later Ginny woke up and thought it was still the day she was attacked but had no memories of the actual event." Mia finished.

"I can't believe it Malfoy attacked you then wiped your memories?" Ron cried out.

"No," Mia said. "I don't think" She looked at Ginny who shook her head.

"I didn't have my memories wiped although I bet now he wished he had done that." Ginny said.

"Sometimes when you go through a traumatic experience your mind will hide certain memories from you, to protect you from dealing with them. A sort of self preservation mechanism. Ginny had about a few days of physiotherapy as her legs had been asleep for 2 weeks, it wasn't had to get the muscles going again and Ginny's memories came back slowly but surely."

"Yeah," Ginny confirmed.

"But I'm guessing that you didn't really want to remember it did you?" Mia said sadly looking at Ginny.

"No, definitely didn't want to remember that." Ginny said quietly.

"What happened that day? How did he grab you?" The twins chorused.

"Right then I'll tell you what happened from the start." She broke away from her mother's embrace and went to sit down on the bed. She cast silencing spells around them so no one could eavesdrop.

"Right, when we were walking to Kings Cross when did you first notice I wasn't there?"

"Erm, we were inside by platform 7 when Hermione turned around to see if you were still with her, when she saw you weren't she looked around for you and raised the alarm."

"Wait, it took like over 5 minutes for you to figure out I had been snatched from Hermione's elbow? Whatever!" She said.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I was arguing with Ron." Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, big news you fight with him every 5 minutes."

"I saw that when we went inside the terminal you were no longer by Hermione but I thought you ran ahead to your mum because you hate it as much as I do when they argue." Harry said.

"Oh, well Malfoy grabbed me when we were about 50 feet from the entrance, I think he apparated with me and I had hit myself on the head during the struggle and knocked myself out. When I came to we were in a strange place. I was wrong before, when I told you I dreamt of it I figured when I woke and thought it over that we were in an alley. We weren't we were in a house. It was old and dilapidated, like no one had been there for ages. I woke up in what looked like a living room; Malfoy was sitting on one of the armchairs. He told me it was no fun if I was unconscious as he had big plans for our time together so he was waiting for me to wake up." Ginny paused.

"It seemed rather odd; he was so relaxed that we'd never be found. Anyway he got up and came over to me. I stood up to try and fight him but he got my wand off me and threw it all the way across to the other side of the room and grabbed me by the hair when I tried to go after it.

"I punched him in the face and kneed him, then made another run for my wand, he had fallen to the floor when I hit him, but he grabbed my ankle when I tried to run I fell and my arm broke some old vase, got some nasty cut from it." Ginny lifted her arm to show a partially healed seven inch cut on her elbow.

"He used his grip on my ankle to pull me towards him, he pinned me down with his body his arms holding mine down. He then said 'you're a blood traitor whore and would probably enjoy what I have in store for you'" Ginny heard most of the people in the room gasp at the implication.

"Just let me finish, but are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked.

"Yes, we need to know how much to hurt that bastard" Harry said.

"Well he was pinning down my hands with his; he got one hand free but still held both my wrists in one hand. He used the other hand to rip my robe off me. He then pulled a knife from under his robes. It was about seven inches long, double bladed like Mia thought, he said if I tried to get away again before he was finished he'd slit my throat. He held the knife against my throat and took his hand off mine. The knife was pressed so hard against my throat that if I even tried to swallow or move my head an inch it would cut me. He said a few nasty things that Voldemort would love the idea that he had caught a Weasley. I think, I thought he was going to rape me, but there was a noise outside the door, he seemed so shocked there was a noise so he pulled me to my feet and stuck the knife in my belly. He held it there when he said that if I had any decency I'd die and do the world a favour. He apparated me to an alleyway, and he dropped me to the floor, and I saw him drop something a few feet away, my robe with wand inside and saw him apparate out. I tried to call out for someone but fell unconscious after a few minutes."

Everyone was silent after Ginny finished. Mia had placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder in silent support.

"So what you are saying is that creep, has been waltzing around this place since Christmas with this knowledge that he's done this to you without getting caught?" Ron asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Um, yes" Ginny replied.

"Okay, if anyone asks I was here the entire time" Ron said before turning to Harry. "Can I borrow your cloak?" Harry caught on what Ron was thinking.

"Can I come?" Harry said as he pulled his invisibility cloak out.

"No, this is me, and I'm not going to get caught." Ron casually draped the cloak over him, Mia gasped at the sight of the boy disappearing.

Ron pulled the cloak off him and went over to Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry I didn't protect you before sis." He pulled the cloak on again and left the Hospital Wing.

"What is he going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, he's just going to the loo. Although I suspect that a mysterious vigilante will attack Malfoy rather soon, coincidentally." Harry said with a morbid grin on his face.

10 minutes later Ron was back and handed Harry his cloak, he looked rather pale.

"Remember I was here the whole time."

Review please.


	8. Revenge

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter.

From last Chapter.

_Ron pulled the cloak off him and went over to Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry I didn't protect you before sis." He pulled the cloak on again and left the Hospital Wing._

_"What is he going to do?" Ginny asked._

_"Nothing, he's just going to the loo. Although I suspect that a mysterious vigilante will attack Malfoy rather soon, coincidentally." Harry said with a morbid grin on his face._

_10 minutes later Ron was back and handed Harry his cloak, he looked rather pale._

_"Remember I was here the whole time."_

**Chapter 8**

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Something I wished I didn't do." Ron said.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Molly cried halfway torn between happy about the revenge and the disbelief that her youngest could commit murder.

"Of course not, that's too good. I just gave him a small taste of his own medicine."

"You raped him?" George asked confused.

"Ewww nooo!" Ron cried. "I just made him bleed, quite a lot actually, blood is kind of gross."

Mia laughed. "Well done. Although you do get used to blood. I remember my first autopsy. Erm that's when you cut open a body to find out the cause of death. I was the second to last person to throw up from the sight of the dead body being cut up, but I was the only person who never made it to the bathroom."Everyone laughed. "It embarrassing when the person who cleaned it up was able to figure out what I had for breakfast from what was on the floor on front of him."

"Ergh that's disgusting." Ron said.

Mia nodded agreeing.

Just then Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore and two other Slytherin boys rushed into the Hospital Wing a motionless boy floating in-between them.

Ginny went pale and her hands began to shake again at the sight of Malfoy. Molly went to her daughter to comfort her, whilst Arthur assumed a protective stance in front of his daughter.

"Professor. I really don't think he should be in here." Harry shouted as he walked over to the scene.

"Oh really Potter and why is that?" Snape snarled.

"Well Ginny is in here."

Snape seemed to pause. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Draco needs medical attention."

Harry stole a glance at Draco; he was pale and had several cuts all over his torso that were bleeding out.

"True. It looks like it doesn't it? Shame that Malfoy here never thought that Ginny needed medical attention after he stabbed her. I say we leave him near a Muggle hospital and let them patch him up. He might even need surgery; I think that could be called poetic justice." Harry said.

"We cannot ignore his injuries Harry he needs help. The likelihood is that he attacked Miss Weasley because his parents were threatened by Tom."

"Oh really? So does that explain why he told her to do everyone a favour and die? Or the rest of the injuries she sustained when she was kidnapped by him, physically and mentally. Perhaps Malfoy was doing it on the orders of Tom but I gather he rather enjoyed his little conquest." Harry said as he went back to Ginny.

"Come on Ginny we are leaving the Wing." Harry held out a hand to help Ginny off the bed. Ginny hesitantly took it but dropped his hand as soon as she was standing. Harry looked slightly hurt at that but quickly led everyone away.

He took everyone to the Room of Requirement and asked for a nice relaxing place where they could stay hidden from everyone for a while.

When they opened it they found a room similar but fancier than the Gryffindor common room.

"Why here?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well it'll piss Dumbledore off that he can't find us. Ginny is safe and that is what matters and we won't need anything that isn't in this room." Harry replied

"What if we get hungry?" Ron said.

"Ron. Do you think of anything but your stomach?" Hermione scolded.

"I was being practical." He argued.

"Guys, please not now." Harry begged. "Besides we have our very own friendly house elf to help us. Dobby" He called. The house elf in question popped into sight.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." He asked excitedly.

"Can you do us a favour, bring us some drinks and a few snacks please, we might be up here for a while." Harry asked the house elf left and came back 5 minutes later with lots and lots o food and snacks. Everyone thanked the house elf who left with a blush.

Several hours later and the room were getting boring for everyone.

"Let's go downstairs. Dinner should still be on" Ron asked.

Harry stood up, "Yeah alright, anyone else coming, stay here of you want to."

Everyone got up and followed Harry and Ron out of the room. There were a lot of curious glances at the large group as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

To Ron's dismay, and Harry's anger. Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table eating his meal.

Harry picked up on Ginny's nervousness near him, and put his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the Gryffindor table and sat on her right hand side. Ron sat to Ginny's left with everyone else surrounding her, protecting her. Mia shot Ginny an amused smile from her place across from Ginny next to Hermione. Harry shot the Headmaster an angry look which was ignored.

They sat through the meal rather peacefully, well until the Weasleys Twins decided to act. Through several of their past contacts, namely Katie Bell who was now in Seventh year and a number of other Gryffindors the Slytherin table was viciously attacked.

Everyone sitting there had their robes transfigured into prison garb. They all bolted upright to complain about the vivid orange colours and number tags on their uniform. When someone moved from the table towards the teachers. He fell down sharply as if he was tripped. He looked at his foot where he saw he was shackled to each and everyone on his line at the Slytherin table. A banner then appeared above the table.

'All Prisoners shall submit to daily body checks, supervised showers and lock downs each night in their cells at 8pm. Anyone attempting to avoid this shall be placed in solitary confinement until the actions of the death eater are recognised. Once justice has been served shall this spell be lifted, it cannot be lifted by anyone else beforehand. Else we shall become judge, jury and executioner. Good day.'

Dumbledore and Snape immediately went to the table and began to do a series of enchantments and spells to reverse it. In one attempt it made things worse, every person including the girls all got standard prison style haircuts, as in everyone was shaved bald.

Immediately all the girls started screaming and screeching. The banner above the Slytherin table returned. 'We did tell you' Then disappeared again both Dumbledore and Snape seemed to give up.

"Thanks guys" Ginny said to the Weasley Twins. Both adopted looks of innocence.

"We didn't do it" George claimed.

"Well not the majority of it at least" Fred added in a whisper.

"Who then?" Harry asked.

"Honestly the last person" Fred began

"In the world asked us to come up" George continued.

"With a punishment.

"Then someone else gave us the details

"And we just used our powers of intellect

And cunning to get the job done.

"And a job well done I'd say." Fred finished with a flare of his arms to signify this.

Dumbledore and Snape had come over to them.

"Weasleys I know you had something to do with this." Snape yelled once he got within hearing range.

"You know Forge we were just discussing this."

"Correct Gred and we would like to point out that whilst we can take credit for the work we cannot take credit for the effort or research. We just did what we got paid to do."

"You got paid to do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sort of" Fred said looking at George.

"Paid as in that git who deserves much worse has begun to get his come-uppance" George continued.

"We have discussed this with the Aurors there is no proof that Draco did anything wrong. There were no witnesses of any kind." Dumbledore said.

"Hang on one second. If you want I can get a conviction. Give me a sample of his DNA, saliva will suffice and the police back home can match it to the kit we got of Ginny, we found foreign blood off her robes, likely from where he cut himself by stabbing her. The police say it happens all the time in stabbings. Plus I bet if you search his belongings you could find that knife." Mia interjected.

"Nevertheless I am sure Draco's actions were not as bad as Miss Weasley portrayed them to be we all know there is a long running feud between the lot of you. Besides I do not wish to ruin Draco's future by condemning him to Azkaban, which has no Dementors there anymore." Dumbledore replied.

"Ruin his future? As what right hand man to Voldemort, because that is where he is heading. Do you really think he won't try to do this again? Or others seeing that there was no justice here will attempt something are you willing to bet the lives and sanctity of all these young girls on the chance that he feels sorry?" Mia continued. "You make me sick. How can you claim you have the children's best interest at heart?"

"Yeah, because it was okay to send Sirius to Azkaban with no evidence but no Draco can't go because it might ruin his future" Harry said joining Mia in standing up. "Ginny has the memory submit it to the pensive and see for yourself what kind of man he is. I can't believe that you are the only person that Voldemort is afraid of. You are just as manipulative as he is. You have all this power yet you only exert it to protect those who are not worthy to be saved. You've put Ginny through this; you have put me and my friends through so many trials and difficult times but never help. What kind of leader are you?" Harry paused looking at Dumbledore he then calmly walked away from the Gryffindor table heading for the doors.

Molly and Arthur stood up. "Dumbledore, I must insist for my child's safety that Draco Malfoy is removed from the school. If you do not comply by the time 3 days are up I will be forced to take this matter higher. Until then Ginny is excused of all classes unless she chooses otherwise. I suggest you look into ways of protecting the other young girls in the meantime." Arthur said as he stood up put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and led her out of the room with the others following suit.

Harry was calmly pacing the Room of Requirement by the time everyone else got there.

"Boy, Harry you have learnt to control your anger." Ron commented as they all dropped into their seats.

"Shut up!" Harry said good naturedly.

"No he is right Harry, you have really matured." Hermione said.

"Well I don't want you lot to get into trouble over me." Ginny said.

Harry said up straight. "Ginny, you are our friend, family to most here. We thought you were dead or suffering. Now we have you back I don't think anyone is going to let you out of their sight. I know we don't always hang out but trust me we do all care about you."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "I'd always thought I was a pest to you. I mean I don't really have many close friends other than Luna and Neville because of the Chamber it scared away everyone I talked to in case I was still possessed." She admitted.

"Well you know Ginny we have a lot in common in that respect." Harry said. "We've both been possessed by him, although you for much longer"

"Yours was more vicious and painful" Ginny interrupted. Harry nodded.

"We have both lost something to him as well, I lost all my family and any innocence, and you lost your innocence as well as a whole year of your life."

"Well then let's end this war and get back the rest of our lives" Ginny smiled.

"Now that's the idea!" Fred cried out.

The group stayed in the Room of Requirement with several extra bedrooms appearing for their use. Hermione had drawn up several posters with surprisingly Ron's help on safety in the castle regarding attacks. Fred and George gave several ideas as well promising they would find the best spell to call for help. They called upon the House-elves to deliver the posters to each common room, making sure they were put in a good place for everyone to see. Everyone was warned to travel in pairs or threes at least, to not use the corridors that have no paintings, and if anyone tried to attack them make the portraits run for a teacher and in the meantime used the sonorous spell on your throat to yell as loudly as possible, deafening your attacker at the same time as well.

During the day Arthur went to work Molly usually staying with Ginny who was using Luna's notes to catch up the missing work. Harry, Ron and Hermione still went to class but always came back to the Room of Requirement whenever they could. Fred and George went back to their shop after the first night admitting they couldn't leave it alone for too long.

Mia was excitedly reading things about magic when she could and found it fascinating when Harry came for his training sessions during his free-periods. Ginny often bored of writing joined Harry in his magical training and they both found out that Ginny was quite gifted in duelling with the amount of effort she put into it. So Harry and Ginny often sparred and always beat Ron and Hermione when they practised with them.

Harry spent a lot of time with Ginny these days; she was a bit anxious still not quite as trusting as she used to be. She barely hugged anyone anymore other than her mother. So Harry after the second day told Ginny that if she ever wanted to go for a walk, but had no one around to go with her, she could use his invisibility cloak so she would be safe, but wasn't so cooped up. Ginny was so touched that she gave Harry a hug, brief one though. Ginny took Harry's advice and went for walk's during the day, usually following Mia as she 'explored' the castle grounds, when in fact she was wandering around wherever Ginny wanted to go.

Ginny during these walks went to see Hagrid who started bawling the second he saw Ginny, it usually took him a few minutes to get composed and he swore that if he ever saw Draco Malfoy again he would rip in into several small pieces and send them home to his mother. Ginny was always cheered up by Hagrid's descriptions of how much pain he'd cause the Slytherin.

On the third day Ginny was by the edge of the lake with Mia and Molly talking nearby, Ginny was gazing into the lake's surface, smooth and deep when her attention was brought to a nearby laughing group. She saw Malfoy in the middle of the group of Slytherin's laughing and having a nice time in the rare warmish February morning. She couldn't believe how casual he was acting. Furious she spun on her heel and ran upstairs.

Mia and Molly saw the Slytherin there and turned to walk away. "Come on Mia, let's go somewhere else" Molly said loudly so Ginny (Or so she thought) would hear them and follow.

Ginny on the other hand flew into the Room of Requirement which was currently empty save for one raven haired green eyed boy exercising.

"I cannot believe it" She screamed at him.

"What?" He said rather scared at Ginny, although he was happy she got the fire in her eyes back, which were currently blazing with anger.

"That bastard who is running around Hogwarts acting like he owns it. Acting so carefree, as if the law can't touch him. When I, I the victim have to hide why the fuck am I hiding?" She said throwing his cloak back to him. "Why the hell do I feel afraid to leave this room? To walk the corridors under invisibility cloak because I am afraid of what would happen if I didn't. Why does he make me so ashamed of myself?" Ginny said as she was crying.

Harry was dumbstruck he had no idea she felt this way; she seemed to be dealing rather well until now. He walked over to her. "You are strong Ginny. You can beat this."

She cried harder, shaking her head. "No, no I can't I can't close my eyes without hearing his breath on me, or the feel of the knife against my throat. If I dream it's about what he did. I can't live like this its killing me. I can't even relax around you guys I'm afraid of people touching me. Of you. I shouldn't be afraid of you." Ginny said, her hands were shaking madly by now.

Harry took another step towards her. "You are not afraid of me. You are afraid that what very nearly happened to you will actually happen to you. But I am not going to let it happen, so don't be afraid." 

He raised a hand to press against her cheek, wiping away some tears. "I will never hurt you." Harry said as he got closer and pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny collapsed against him crying. Harry held her there holding her close and smoothing down her hair in a soothing manner.

It took a while for Ginny to calm down but Harry was quite happy to have Ginny this close to him. He never like too much physical touch himself, as the Dursley's never hugged him or patted his shoulder or anything he found it rather strange to be touchy feely. So it was a big shock for him to have to deal with Hermione's bear hugs all the time, but he got used to it, and he supposed the best thing for Ginny was for her to get used to it all the time. So he vowed to hug her more frequently touch her shoulder anything to get her used to him again. Harry gave a wry smile, he'd watched her from afar for so long and here she was in his arms.

"Hey, I know this might not be the best time to bring it up but I just thought, are you still with Dean?" Harry asked. He felt Ginny tense in his embrace and mentally kicked himself.

"Oh Merlin. You know this is really bad but I completely forgot about him. Well I don't know to be honest. I don't think I could deal with him right now though. I thought everyone thought I was dead?" Ginny said not moving from his embrace, secretly enjoying the hug as much as he was.

"True, just thought I'd ask, because he has sort of found himself a new girlfriend as well." To his surprise Ginny gave a sigh of relief.

"Well that makes it easier to end things if he's done so already." Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Good" He said.

"Good?" Ginny pulled her head back slightly. "Why is that good?"

"Erm I mean good that you don't have to break up with him now." Harry hastily said. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hmm, because it sounded as if for a moment that you had some sort of personal interest for some reason." Ginny said.

"Oh! Erm no not really" Harry said trying and failing to sound casual.

Ginny gave a small smile. "Well if I didn't know you better I'd say that you liked me. But I know that not to be true." Ginny began to look confused. "But by the look of panic on your face now I don't know what to think. Hang on. Do you like me?" Ginny said taking a very small step back and letting her arms drop from Harry so she could see all his body language. Harry began to get nervous and agitated and raised a hand to pull through his hair in an action used when he was nervous and put on the spot.

"Erm, sort of." He admitted looking down.

"Sort of?" She enquired.

"Yes, well I don't want to burden you because you are dealing with a lot right now. I liked you before but you were going out with Dean and I didn't fancy having to steal his girlfriend from him, so I was sort of waiting till you were single." Harry finally said defensively.

"Well I am single now." Ginny said.

"Wait, hang on I thought you didn't want to deal with a boyfriend right now?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well that is true, but I know you are more understanding, and besides I have been waiting a while for you to notice me I'm not going to let a little thing like this attack to hinder this." Ginny said.

"Really? So Ginny do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, barely able to keep a stupid big grin off his face.

Ginny nodded, and Harry's silly grin made it onto his face, making Ginny giggle.

"But, I mean it might frustrate you if I don't kiss you or whatever." Ginny warned.

Harry smiled down at her. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not exactly going to rush you." He placed a small tender kiss on her forehead.

Ron didn't take the news that Ginny was dating his best friend very well but due to her recent ordeal he tried to keep the majority of the comments and outbursts to himself. Both Harry and Ginny were extremely happy about that.

Review please.


	9. Breaking The Habit

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9.

The 3 day deadline that Arthur had put on the Headmaster to remove Draco Malfoy from the school had passed and Arthur was currently conferencing with the school governors about the situation when Neville came up to Ginny and Harry.

"Guys! Been meaning to ask you whether your dad has gotten through to the governors yet?" Neville said directing his gaze to Ginny.

"Not of yet, this is the second time he's met up with them now." Ginny said as she anxiously perched on the arm rest of the armchair Harry was sitting in.

"Okay" Neville said, he turned to leave. "Just remember not to fight what I'm about to do too hard." He said cryptically as he left ignoring their calls to explain.

The next morning at breakfast Ginny sat with Ron and Harry at either side of her, with Mia and Hermione opposite her.

"Oh Merlin. Did you hear the latest?" Cried Lavender as she came running at them.

"No, we don't care either." Hermione said shortly to the girl who was trying to make a move on Ron for the past month or so.

"Well I think you might, it does concern Neville. The whole tower is in upheaval because of it." She gushed.

"What? Neville?" Ron said turning to her.

"Well Neville is currently in the Headmaster's office with all the Head's of Houses discussing his punishment." She replied, for once rather serious.

"Punishment? What has he done?" Ginny asked.

"Well apparently someone overheard Neville talking to Luna about the massive prank on Slytherin, he was overheard saying it was his idea and doing. So naturally he was whisked up to the Headmasters office, honestly I can't believe he was talking about it in public, there must have been eavesdropping spells, or one of the portraits was listening in." She explained.

"Neville did the prank?"Harry asked.

"Yep, apparently he gave his full confession to the senior staff and asked for their worst punishment."

"Yeah but what he did weren't bad" Ron said.

"Actually it is." Hermione explained. "The House weren't able to go to lessons properly. I mean the chains did shorten to year groups but it confined their movements, the Quidditch team couldn't practice nor none of the after school clubs. The first years couldn't do their Flying lessons properly. Defence classes were restricted to theory only as well as most other lessons. Potions Slughorn had to hand out ingredients as the students couldn't manoeuvre the small space around the cupboard."

"Alright Hermione we get it. Bad, but good" Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, apparently most the teachers were livid." Lavender supplied.

"But what's the worst that could happen?" Mia asked. "It's just a prank. Okay elaborate one but still."

"Well there's the chance that he could be suspended or even expelled. Or maybe just detention for the rest of his school years." Lavender said.

"Expelled? That's doubtful. I mean Malfoy got off scot free for attempted murder, what can they do to Nev?" Ron said.

"I think Ron, you have forgotten how corrupt the Ministry is at the moment, and Dumbledore is rather misguided these days." Harry said.

Just then Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Neville came into the Great Hall.

McGonagall was walking next to Neville she paused at the Gryffindor table and whispered something to Neville as Neville went over to them.

"Hey!" They greeted him.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not supposed to say. But I think you'll figure it out soon enough. Remember what I said to you Harry yesterday?" Neville said.

Harry thought, "Are you sure Neville?" He asked hoping that he could help his friend fight against this.

"Yes, I'm positive. Trust me." Neville said as he happily tucked into breakfast.

Less than 20 minutes had passed until Augusta Longbottom came barging in the Great Hall. Neville looked up and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Gran!" He yelled. "Over here." He beckoned her towards him.

She walked over to her grandson. Dumbledore and McGonagall had gotten up to come greet her.

"Neville please explain why I am here?" She asked.

Neville looked pensive for a moment. "I think I'll let the Headmaster tell you, and then I'll correct him later." He said just before the Headmaster reached them.

"Augusta thank you for coming on such short notice. Do you think we can convene to my office?" Dumbledore said.

"No" Was her reply. "The students will no doubt hear the news and I don't fancy walking all the way over to your office. What has Neville done? I would not think he was in trouble yet he is here in perfect health."

"You thought I was ill?" Neville asked.

"Yes, or hurt, that is the only likely reason for me being called, and the Headmaster did not elaborate on the reason." Neville nodded understanding, touched that his gran dropped everything and ran to him in case he was hurt.

"I am sorry to say Augusta that your grandson has been suspended for 2 weeks following an elaborate prank against the Slytherin house resulting in their inability to study these past few days." Dumbledore said, looking as if he wished that he was anywhere but here having this discussion.

"What did he do?"

Neville happily pointed to the Slytherin table where they still wore the prison garb and shaved heads with shackles around their ankles.

"Impressive Neville." She said. Neville blushed a bit at her look.

"I don't think you should encourage the boy." Dumbledore said. "The reason his punishment is rather severe is because he has refused to undo the spell work so our only conclusion is to remove him from the castle in the hopes that in his absence the spell will terminate."

"I see." Augusta looked thoughtful for a moment. "Neville, did you do this?"

Neville nodded.

"Did you work alone?"

"No gran, but I'm not saying names."

"That's okay. Why did you do this?"

"Well that is an excellent question. Perhaps the Headmaster could tell you what I had bartered for in exchange of dropping the prank." Neville said glancing at the Headmaster.

"I am not going to give out to threats Mr Longbottom." Dumbledore said.

"Okay fair enough. Gran, I concocted this elaborate prank to teach one boy a lesson." Augusta's eyebrow rose 'this was to teach a lesson to one boy?'

"And" Neville continued. "I told the Headmaster that if he expelled said boy I would happily reverse the spell. But he denied and I'm getting suspended, but its okay with me. Do you think we could visit mum and dad during my punishment?" Neville said.

"We'll see young man, do you think they would be happy with your actions here?" She enquired.

"Oh yes definitely happy." He exclaimed as he turned around and gave everyone a goodbye wave.

Augusta was extremely confused with her grandson; she figured that once she gets him home he would tell her the full story.

"Well, go get your trunk and we'll be on our way." She said.

"Oh, it's in my pocket, shrunk. I anticipated this might be the most likely punishment so I packed my stuff in case." Neville said pulling out a mini version of his trunk from his pocket no bigger than a matchbox.

"Does this mean you deliberately let us overhear your conversation with Miss Lovegood?" McGonagall asked.

Neville gave her a smirk. "Do you think that I would allow everyone to eavesdrop on my conversations of sensitive information? I am smarter than that Professor." Neville said goodbye to his head of year and led the way out of the Great Hall.

All the students were rather dumbstruck by Neville's attitude; he happily accepted his suspension and left the Great Hall whistling.

At the Longbottom Manor.

"So, tell me the full story, who are you trying to punish?" Augusta asked as they were taking off their coats and handing them to their House Elf who was enthusiastic to say the least about Neville's premature return home.

"Draco Malfoy"

"What has he done now?"

"He tried to kill Ginny, and probably would have raped her if he got the chance, but wasn't punished at all, due to lack of witnesses!" Neville exclaimed disgusted.

"The Weasley girl was found then?"

"More like travelled to Hogwarts the Muggle way and walked into the Great Hall"

"But I thought she disappeared a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, nearly 4 weeks ago. She said she was in a coma for 2 weeks, about a week or so recuperating and then has been at the castle for the past 4 days." Neville explained.

"Well you are right about something" Augusta said as Neville looked back at her. "Your parents would be very proud of you. You remind me more and more of your father each day." She praised.

Neville blushed at her praise, happy that he could be compared to his brave, strong ex auror father.

"You realise that this suspension would be held against you when you apply for jobs?" She asked.

"Of course, that is if Voldemort hasn't won, but I'm more concerned about getting the Death eater out of the castle and protecting my friend." Neville said. His gran gave him an approving look before moving into the kitchen.

The next day Augusta Longbottom made a petition to the school governors for the expulsion of the Malfoy boy. As there were two requests now the governors had to make a more serious decision especially as the newest complainant was head of a very powerful pure-blood family, which threatened to go public with the fact that a murderer was in Hogwarts.

So barely 3 days after Neville was suspended, Draco Malfoy was sensationally arrested during lunch by 3 Aurors who because of Augusta Longbottom's pestering had been ordered to arrest the boy by the Minister.

Dumbledore was no closer to solving the prank as even though Draco Malfoy was removed during lunch and Neville been gone for 3 days the spell work was as strong as ever. The conclusion that he had come to earlier in the week was that it was tied to Neville's magical core, but as he had been gone for a few days and it wasn't failing. It meant that he was wrong about it, or it was tied to someone else core, which bar suspending all his students for a few days each he was nowhere near close to solving the mystery.

Augusta Longbottom was quickly becoming a pain to him; the school governors had taken her and Arthur Weasley's side and petitioned for the Malfoy boy to be removed from the school. It seemed things were falling apart; he needed the Malfoy boy for his plans. He could not afford for there to be anarchy amongst the light side. So he needed to do something rather unorthodox for himself. Share a few secrets.

Soon Harry would arrive at his office where he would divulge a few secrets; he had already started to teach the boy about Tom's past he would just reveal more than he initially anticipated. He might even have to reveal Snape's true allegiance, but he wished things he wouldn't have to.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Harry said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in Harry." Dumbledore said beckoning the boy in.

"It appears that with the incident between Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley things have been tense between us."

"Yes, you let her attempted murderer get away with it."

"I had my reasons."

"Really? Well it shouldn't be more important than Ginny's life."

"Mr Malfoy is an instrument in a long and complicated plan I had arranged."

"Okay what was the plan?"

"Well the outcome would mean that his orders would be complete, Severus Snape's allegiance would be set and my role in this war would be complete." Dumbledore said cryptically.

Harry sat back and looked at Dumbledore with a critical eye.

"So, where does Snape allegiance really lie?"

"Funny, I thought that would be the last question you would ask."

"I've grown up this year"

"Clearly. Severus true allegiance lies with neither Voldemort nor me."

"That tells me nothing."

"In fact his allegiance lies with his friend. One that he accidently caused the death of. Because of this he sought me out and I placed him in the castle continually making him pay back the debt. So out of Voldemort and myself his allegiance lies with me and I am very certain I am correct."

"Well then." Harry said after a few moments of thinking. "Considering I have suspected Malfoy of trying to kill you all year, it means that at some point you will let him, along with Snape kill you. The only question is why you would actually do that."

"If I don't let Malfoy kill me he will die along with his parents. Secondly regardless of an attempt on my life I will meet my maker soon enough."

"Your arm? It's cursed or something?" Harry said pointing to the withered hand.

"Yes, in my arrogance I placed a cursed ring on my finger. Severus managed to halt its progress but it is only a matter of time. He has predicted that I have until the end of the academic year maybe a month or two longer."

"It's like a game of cat and mouse with you. Everyone has so many secrets, no one knows anyone's true alliances, and you're manipulating everything around you including me in this game. You want me to figure out Horcruxes by myself and defeat Voldemort myself but I don't know why. I understand about the prophecy, but it doesn't mean we can let it rule us."

"It does when the first half has come true. And because of that only you can stop it."

"Why? Did something happen that night other than him attempting to kill me?"

"Have you finished that book on Horcruxes you showed me a few months ago?"

"No, there are a few more chapters; I thought you finished reading it?"

"I have. There is a rather interesting chapter near the back that might interest you."

"Okay."

"I am happy that you have taken it upon yourself to train."

"Thank you. Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, we have another few memories to go through before we part tonight."

"Okay then, who's memories are we looking at this time?"

Dumbledore nodded, " Tonight I have two memories to show you, the first one is from a House Elf named Hokey... but before I show you that one, let me tell you a little about Voldemort before this memory... He left school with top grades in every examination he had taken. Just about everybody expected great things to happen to Tom Riddle, since he was a prefect, Head Boy, winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. Teachers suggested he go work for the Ministry of Magic but he refused... he ended up working at Borgin and Burkes"

"He turned down the Ministry of Magic for Borgin and Burkes?"Harry asked surprised

Dumbledore nodded, "That wasn't his first choice though... his first choice was becoming a teacher for here"

"He wanted to stay here? Why" Harry asked

"I believe there are several reasons but nobody knows... I think this was the place he first felt like he belonged" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded in understanding, because Hogwarts was the first place he felt like he'd belonged too.

"Also as a teacher, he would have great power and influence over the young witches and wizards" Dumbledore said

"Yep that sounds like Voldemort" Harry said," So did he get the job?"

"No... Professor Dippet who was the Headmaster at the time told him he was too young, he was only eighteen, Professor Dippet told him to reapply in a few years if he wanted to teach" Dumbledore said

It was quiet for a few minutes

"So... which job did he want sir?" Harry asked

Dumbledore was quiet and he looked at him.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts" Harry answered the question himself.

Dumbledore nodded, "After he was denied the job he decided to work at Borgin and Burkes which specializes, in objects with unusual and powerful properties... Voldemort was sent to persuade people to part with their treasures ... Voldemort was unusually gifted at doing so"

"Yeah I bet he was" Harry said

"Now that you know some information about Voldemort, It is now time for that memory" Dumbledore said, " Hokey was working for a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hephzibah Smith" He then poured the memory into the pensieve then turned to Harry, "After you."

Harry nodded and dove into the pensieve

The two landed in a sitting room and a very fat and old lady was sitting by the fire and she was dabbing rouge on her cheeks and her house elf Hokey was getting her ready by putting satin slippers on her feet

"Hurry up, he said he'd be here at four... its 3:57 and he's never been late yet" Hephzibah commanded

"Yes mistress" Hokey squeaked tidying up

Hephzibah finally stood up and looked herself in a conjured mirror then turned to Hokey, "How do I look?"

"Lovely madam" Hokey squeaked

"I think Hokey's blind as a bat if she thinks Hephzibah looks... lovely" Harry said.

"Maybe it is in the house elf's' contract to always compliment the master and mistress" Dumbledore mused.

"Well I'll never trust the opinion of Kreacher" Harry said.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Hokey answered it and led Tom into the sitting room

"Good afternoon Tom" Hephzibah greeted

"Good afternoon madam" Tom said with a bow, "I brought you flowers"

" You naughty boy, you shouldn't have" Hephzibah squealed and she put them in the conveniently empty flower vase, " You do spoil this old lady Tom... sit down, sit down... Hokey"

Hokey appeared with little cakes and she set them on the table and left

"Help yourself Tom" Hephzibah said, "I know how much you love my cakes"

Tom smiled and nodded and took one

"So how are you? You look pale... I told you a hundred times, they overwork you at that shop" Hephzibah said

Tom just smiled

"So what's your excuse for visiting this time?" Hephzibah asked

"Um... Mr. Burke would like to make an improve offer for the goblin-made armour" Tom said," Five hundred Galleons, he feels that price is more than fair"

Hephzibah was quiet for a minute, "Um... let's talk about that later, that can't be your only reason to stop by"

"I am ordered here because of them" Tom said, "I'm only a poor shop boy who must do as he's told"

"Phooey, you can still have some fun while working... I have something to show you Tom... something I have never shown Mr. Burke" Hephzibah said, " Can you keep a secret?"

Tom nodded

"Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone" Hephzibah said, " But I'll show it to you Tom because you'll appreciate the history and not how many galleons you can get for it"

"I'd be glad to see anything you show me" Tom said

Hephzibah smiled and ordered Hokey to get her finest treasures

Hokey came back a minute later with two leather boxes

Hephzibah took them from Hokey and put them in her lap and opened them one at a time, in the first one was a small golden cup with wrought handles

"This my dear Tom... this was Helga Hufflepuff's cup" Hephzibah said, "See there? That's the badger"

"How did you?" Tom asked but was cut off

"Didn't I tell you that I'm a descendent? Hephzibah asked, "This has been handed down in the family for years and years"

Hephzibah let Tom look at the cup

"It's supposed to have all sorts of powers and be able to possess too... I haven't tested them though, I just keep it safe" Hephzibah said and then took the cup back

Harry saw the look on Tom's face when it was taken away

Hephzibah put the cup back in its leather box and had Hokey take it away then she turned to the next box

" I think you'll like this even more Tom" Hephzibah whispered, " Burke knows about this one since I bought it from him, but I know he'd like it back when I'm gone" She opened the box and inside it was a golden locket

Tom silently gasped and picked it up without waiting for permission and held it up to the light staring at it

"Slytherin's mark" Tom whispered

"That's right" Hephzibah cheered, " I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, Burke bought it from a poor looking woman who looked like she stole it, she didn't know it's true value"

Tom's eyes flashed red when she said that, he knew she was talking about his mother

"Pretty isn't it? All kinds of powers it's supposed to have, but I keep it nice and safe" Hephzibah said taking the locket out of Tom's hand and putting it back in the box and had Hokey take it away

"Wow that must have been hard for Voldemort, having the locket right there but not being able to take it" Harry said.

"Well it's time to leave" Dumbledore said and the next thing they knew, they were back in the present.

"So what happened to Hephzibah and Hokey?" Harry asked

"Two days later Hephzibah died from poisoning and Hokey was blamed" Dumbledore said

"No way" Harry said angrily, "That poor elf confessed?" Harry asked

" She remembered putting something in her mistress's cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a little known poison" Dumbledore said, " She said that she didn't mean to do it but being old and confused she messed up"

"Voldemort modified her memory... just like he did with Morfin's" Harry said

Dumbledore nodded, "By the time Hokey was convicted Hephzibah's family noticed that two of her most treasured possessions were gone and the boy who always visited Hephzibah quit Borgin and Burkes and he wasn't seen for a very long time... I want you to remember back to the previous lesson how we learned that Voldemort liked to take... trophies ever since his time at the orphanage, when he framed his Uncle Morfin, he took the ring, and when he killed Hephzibah, he took the cup and the locket"

"Why would he risk so much just for a few trinkets?" Harry asked. "It seems mad"

"Maybe to you, but not to him" Dumbledore said," I hope in due course you know what those objects mean to him"

"Well I understand taking the locket since it should have been his, but why the cup?"

"It had belonged to another of the Hogwarts founders" Dumbledore explained, " He still felt a pull towards the school and he still wanted a teaching job... which brings us to this next memory"

"Whose memory is it this time?" Harry asked

"Mine" Dumbledore said

Harry and Dumbledore dived down in the pensieve; they were in Dumbledore's office

"Wow nothing's changed" Harry grinned.

There was the past Dumbledore and he seemed to be expecting somebody

There was a knock on the door and the past Dumbledore told the guest to enter

An older Tom Riddle entered and he did not look handsome at all, he wasn't snake like yet but he was getting there, his face looked waxy and distorted and his eyes were bloodshot, he was pale, he was wearing all black

After the past Dumbledore greeted Tom and offered him to sit down and a drink Tom said that he wasn't called Tom but Lord Voldemort

"I know what you're known as... but to me you'll always be Tom Riddle... So... what do I owe this pleasure?" Past Dumbledore asked

"I'm surprised you have remained here for so long" Voldemort said," I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school"

"To a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, and helping young minds learn" Past Dumbledore said," Again what do I owe this pleasure?"

" I have returned... much later then what Professor Dippet expected but returned nothing less to request the job that Professor Dippet has denied me because I was too young to have" Voldemort said, " I have returned to ask you if I can return to this castle and teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place all those years ago. I could show and tell the student's things they can gain from no other wizard"

Past Dumbledore nodded, "Yes I do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us" Past Dumbledore said quietly, " Rumours of your doings have reached this school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them"

"Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, and spite spawns lies" Voldemort said

"So... you call it greatness what you have been doing?" Past Dumbledore asked

"Certainly" Voldemort said, " I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have been ever pushed before"

"Some" Past Dumbledore said

"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked

"Of some kinds of magic, others you remain... ignorant" Past Dumbledore said

" Ah yes, the old argument of that love is more powerful than my kind of magic" Voldemort said with a smile but it looked more like a sneer, " I have seen nothing that proves that love is more powerful"

"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places" Past Dumbledore suggested

"Well where is there a better place to start then here? At Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked, "Will you let me return and share my knowledge to other students?"

"And what would become of those who you command? The... Death Eaters?" Past Dumbledore asked

Voldemort looked mad

"I don't think he expected that" Harry thought

"My friends will just carry on without me" Voldemort said

"Well I am glad you consider them as friends" Past Dumbledore said, "I got the impression that they were more like servants"

"Well then you are mistaken" Voldemort said

Dumbledore just nodded but Harry knew that Dumbledore didn't believe they were his friends

" Tom... why have you come here tonight to request a job you and I both know you don't want" Past Dumbledore asked

"I don't know what you mean, I want this job very much" Voldemort said

"I know you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach now than you did when you were eighteen... what is it that you are after? Why don't you try requesting for once?" Past Dumbledore asked

Voldemort glared, "If you don't want to give me a job" He started

"Of course I don't" Past Dumbledore said, " And I don't think for a moment you expected me to... but you came here, you asked... now you must have a purpose for doing so"

Voldemort stood up from his seat; he looked very angry, "This is your final word?"

"It is" Past Dumbledore said standing too

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other" Voldemort said

"No... Nothing" Past Dumbledore said then sighed, "It's been a long time since I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes... but I wish I could... I wish I could"

The next thing Harry knew, they were back in the present.

"Why did he come back to the castle for a job?" Harry asked.

"Think, knowing what we know about Horcruxes from that book of yours." Dumbledore asked as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Well, erm...Horcruxes need an object to house a slice of the soul. Oh, Voldemort actually used the Founders objects to store his soul?" Harry asked disgusted.

"Very astute Harry well done. It did not take you long to come to the same assumption I have." Dumbledore commended.

"So you think that the locket and the cup are Horcruxes?"

"Yes, I believe so, I have not been able to locate their resting places of yet, but I do hope to before the school year, and my time is up."

"I see. If you need my help to look or anything."

"Very well."

"Okay then. Bye Professor." Harry left the office with a heavy heart. He knew the old man was manipulative but to be told that he only had a few more months to live was a bit upsetting.

Harry increased his workload, getting up earlier and working harder. He knew that if Dumbledore wasn't going to be at Hogwarts next year than chances were that Voldemort might try to put one of his Deatheaters in the castle.

Three days after Draco Malfoy's arrest, a week after Neville was suspended the Slytherins found themselves suddenly free of the prank, waking up in the morning with normal clothes and hair grown back, all the staff were confused about how it dropped, although Dumbledore suspected it was Neville's absence that had led to the prank dropping, but how it was sustained for a week after the boy was removed from the castle was remarkable.

Neville soon came back from suspension and was greeted by a standing ovation, all the houses bar Slytherin stood and clapped his return during breakfast.

"Great to have you back" They all told him. Neville sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends giving Luna another wave as they sat down.

"So the prank fell did it?" He said grinning and nodding his head to the Slytherins.

"Yes, it stopped about a week ago." Hermione informed him.

"Too soon, too soon." Ron said shaking his head sadly.

"I just don't get what happened? I mean Neville wasn't in the castle to sustain the prank so I don't get how it lasted so long after you were gone. All the teachers are confused I've overheard them all taking about it, coming up with theories of how you managed it." Hermione told him.

Neville just grinned at her. "What makes you think I was the main caster?"

"But, but" She spluttered.

"Who was it then?" Harry said laughing. "I thought they questioned us all to see who it was."

"Well, it's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Neville turned to look at Luna who looked back at winked at the group.

"Luna?" Ron whispered quietly.

"Yeah, everyone casts her off as crazy, so would never take her seriously, hence the perfect caster. My job was to get suspended and get Gran involved forcing Dumbledore's hand."

"Well maybe forcing his hand wasn't the best idea." Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean? Should we have left Malfoy roam around unpunished?"

"No of course not, I just mean, Dumbledore had a plan for Malfoy and Snape something to fool Voldemort, now he said his plan is ruined and he has to find another way to do it."

"Does he have to do this plan?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I'm not sure. He only told me a few things either way things are going to get tough by the end of the year, we should all be really careful." Harry warned.

Review please.


	10. Remus, Talks and Hogsmeade

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, JK does.

Chapter ten.

Harry had advanced in his sword training he was currently fighting against a mock dueller that the Room of Requirement gave him; he was advancing through the difficulty levels but found that he would have preferred a real person to fight, as people were more spontaneous.

"Hey Harry" A voice from behind him called.

"Remus?" Harry said surprised as he saw his former Defence Professor waving to him from across the corridor.

"Hey, I'm here meeting Dumbledore I hoped we'd bump into each other." He greeted.

"Nice to see you too. Erm how are you doing lately?"

"Good, I've not been too bad, how are you?"

"I've been worse. Been training a lot lately as well, it keeps me busy." Harry admitted.

"Good, I'm glad you're keeping busy. What kind of training are you doing?"

"Oh you know bit of everything, swords, magic, and bit of both occasionally."

"Wow, who is your trainer? Sounds like you got a good idea of what you're doing."

"Oh I'm my own trainer I guess."

"Dumbledore hasn't organised this?"

"No"

"That's ridiculous, how can he not train you?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm not doing too badly by myself."

"Well don't be afraid to ask for help, in fact let me come and help you a few times, see if you need pointers. Or talk to Flitwick he's a very good instructor." Remus said, getting slightly upset at Dumbledore again for leaving Harry to his own devices in this war.

"Sure, I've sort of hit a plateau on my training so I guess some help would be good."

"Good, good, I'm really sorry we haven't kept in touch Harry." Remus apologised awkwardly.

"No, its okay, we both were dealing with Sirius. But I'll write soon, let me know how the meeting with Dumbledore goes."

"No problem cub. I'll speak to you soon." Remus smiled at Harry and moved towards Dumbledore's office. He was quite worried and upset that Harry was training himself, he felt proud that Harry had realised that he needed to train himself as it was becoming apparent that the Headmaster wasn't going to help the Boy-Who-Lived in that way. It also pained Remus to see how quickly the boy had grown up and matured since Sirius' death. He hoped that he wasn't too hard on himself about the whole ordeal.

Harry was also nearing his 17th birthday in 4 or 5 months time, yet Harry acted as if he was years older, not nearly of age! Remus made his way quickly to the Headmaster's office. His latest mission to the werewolves had not been very successful. He was recently found out and was forced to make a hasty exit cutting his mission short, not that Remus wasn't grateful.

The mission was hard and it was even harder coming close to Fenrir Greyback the wolf responsible for Remus' condition. He only got a few wolves on his side before he fled. He wasn't sure if those few would fully join their side however.

"Remus good to see you, do come in." Dumbledore said as Remus came through his office door.

So Remus told Dumbledore everything he found out and refused to go back when Dumbledore asked if he could try to mend bridges to get back into the pack. Dumbledore also refused to disclose any other news that had surfaced recently or any long term plans he was thinking through. When Remus tried to get Dumbledore to help Harry train the Headmaster only replied "He is doing it just fine himself, there is no need to worry."

So Remus went back to the Burrow where he was invited to dinner. He was glad that Molly liked him; it afforded him a few good meals since his time in the pack had left him craving some etiquette and manners amongst the dinner table.

"Hey Harry!" Fred called out to Harry as he walked into the Great Hall during their Saturday study session. "I have a special delivery for one Mr Harry J Potter please sign here." Fred handed Harry a clipboard with a parchment attached.

"What's this?"

"Special delivery, we need a signature to release the letter, please sign." Fred said adjusting his hat that said WDS.

Harry hesitantly signed the parchment after checking there were no charms attached; it was a Weasley twin he was dealing with afterall.

"Thank you Mr Potter, here's your letter."

"Erm what does WDS stand for?"

"Can't you guess?" Fred smirked.

"No."

"Weasley Delivery Service, delivering letters between certain people safely in the times where owls can be intercepted."

"Seriously?"

"Well, only for people we like. Gives us an excuse to come to Hogwarts to visit our favourite sibling. How are you Ginny?" Fred said grinning that Ron was now scowling.

"Okay, thanks and if I want to send a reply?"

"Tough luck." Fred said as he walked off again after grabbing a slice of cake to take with him.

Harry grinned and opened his letter which was from surprisingly Remus, who he only saw a few days ago.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have heard from the Headmaster that he wasn't training you himself as you seem to be doing just fine by yourself. If you need any help what so ever I will be there, I am no longer away with the pack so can visit you in Hogwarts if you need a bit of extra tuition. I've been staying at the Burrow a lot lately so Molly told me everything has happened from her perspective regarding Ginny; let's just say the Headmaster painted things a little differently in the meeting. I am proud of your actions however, and especially Neville, his parents would be proud of him for doing that. I'll hopefully see you soon._

_Remus Lupin_

"Well who is it from?" Ron said.

"Remus, just saying that he's stopped going undercover with the werewolves and to call him if I need any help." Harry replied folding the letter up and putting away in his robes.

"Well that's nice of him to offer." Ginny said. "And I'm glad he's away from all those werewolves, he was terrible before, he came to the Burrow once after he met them for the first time. He was so quiet and upset, he saw Fenrir Greyback there."

"Yeah I am glad he's out, I wonder what he's doing now though. He said he was at the Burrow." Harry said.

"Well mum will make sure he's okay." Ginny replied.

"Who's finished the Transfiguration work?" Ron asked suddenly.

That night Harry got another letter, delivered by a black eagle owl.

_Mr Harry Potter,_

_There are a few concerns regarding your vaults, you are required to attend a meeting with your account manager to resolve these situations. Due to the circumstances surrounding you your account manager will meet with you at your school in the next few days._

_May your gold flow freely_

_Gringotts Manager_

True to their word Harry's account manager a goblin by the name of Ragnorak arrived the next day at 5pm, just as Harry was finishing his Charms lesson.

After quickly telling his friends where he was, he hurried to the Headmaster's office to meet the goblin.

"Ah, Mr Potter, a pleasure to see you again." Ragnorak greeted.

"You too, what seems to be the problem?" Harry greeted.

"If we could do this at Gringotts please." Ragnorak asked.

"Your account manager has a secure portkey to his office in Gringotts, and will escort you back later." Dumbledore said.

"Okay then." Harry said.

"Please hold onto the portkey." Ragnorak held out a broken quill, which Harry told hold off and after the goblin said the word to activate the portkey 'Merlin' they were whisked away to London.

The portkey deposited them directly into his office.

"Now, for a bit of privacy." Ragnorak said as he took his seat behind the desk and motioned for Harry to sit. He clicked his fingers and tea for two appeared.

"There is one or two anomalies in your accounts that we need to smooth out. Firstly your properties have been assessed as you requested and there are several repairs that need to be made. Firstly the hotel in Egypt is currently closed, the roof is in disrepair and there was no account holder to activate the finances for the repairs, would you like to authorise it?"

"Will I be able to see the hotel? And what needs to be repaired?"

"Of course." With a click of his fingers a file appeared and Harry took it. He saw the hotel he owned was a very majestic 5 star hotel, popular until the roof became a problem.

"Yes, authorise the payment for the roof to repaired, also get a team in there to update it a little bit it says here it has been shut for nearly 5 years." Harry said.

"Certainly." The goblin smiled. "Secondly, your cottage in Scotland and the cabin in Sweden are in good condition, merely needs a few updates, with your permission I would like to employ a few house elves to bring these properties up to liveable conditions."

"Yes, that is fine, I actually have one House Elf that would be happy to work for me, so please hire a few, encourage them to receive a salary."

The goblin looked shocked but nodded anyway.

"Now the penthouse in London has been rented out for the past 15 years under the care of a local estate agency, it is in good repair and the current family living there have a lease that runs out in 6 months time, the estate agency tell me that they are not going to be extending the contract as they are currently looking for a house further away from the city. Shall I recommend the property to be kept on the market for new occupants?"

"No, if it's in the middle of London I might stay in it over the summer, or whenever the Voldemort thing is resolved. So let's keep it off the market. If they want to extend the contract after all allow them to."

"Good, now both the Potter Manor and the Black House have no current House Elves, except one called Kreacher which is bound to the Black household. Therefore both are in bad disrepair. I would like your permission to send a team in to bring these both back into their rightful state again."

"Of course. But the Black House has heavy enchantments on it. Would the team get in?"

"That is what I need your permission for. The team sign a contract where they go in and can only carry out their duties, once it is over their memories of the House are wiped. Many Old Family Manors have this enchantment on it." The goblin explained.

"Oh I see. Anything else?"

"Yes, you have some undeveloped land in Romania, do you have any plans for it or would you like to put it on the market for sale?"

"Hmm, I might have to think about that one. Is there a file on the location or something?" Harry asked, the goblin nodded and a file appeared in mid air again which Harry picked up.

"I'll let you know what I decide about this another time." Harry said.

"Very well. Would you like to visit your vaults before I escort you back?"

"Oh, I thought there was something wrong with my accounts?" Harry asked confused.

"No, but it got you out of school. I needed this to be approved; there is no point at the beginning of the summer having nowhere to stay."

Harry laughed. "If Dumbledore has his say I'll be at my aunt's again. I would like to visit my vaults again though."

"Very well, this way please." Ragnorak lead the way to the cart that would take them on the trip down to the vault.

Harry spent some time in the Gryffindor Vault browsing through the books he wanted to read before looking around what looked like a room of trinkets, he found something in that room that took his breath away; standing in the middle of the room leaning up against the wall was Merlin's Staff, his actual staff. Harry walked slowly towards it, cautiously he touched it, the second he did it lit up and felt warm in his hand, and he picked it up properly and held it up. The staff shrunk in his hand until it was nearly the same size as his wand. Carefully he put the staff in a pocket to take with him.

After Harry put as many books and items in his enlarged, feather light bag as he wanted he left the vault and after quickly looking into the Potter Family Vault and picking up a few more books he left to return to the surface with Ragnorak.

Once Harry had reached Hogwarts he quickly went to Gryffindor Tower, and after pointing his friends to his dorm they all went up there.

"Hey where did you go for so long?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I thought it was some meeting with your Gringotts Manager?" Ron said. "You missed dinner."

"Yeah, there were a few things we needed to talk about and then I went to my vaults, picked up a few more books." Harry said as he opened his bag and began piling the books up out of it.

"A few books?" Ginny said as she the amount of books he was pulling out.

"Yeah, there are loads more in the Vault." Harry said. "But I just got the ones that had some use to me right now. You know about Defence and stuff."

"Some of these sound really rare and old." Hermione said picking up the closest tome to her.

"Yeah, I know, but they are all in pretty good condition still." Ron said.

"What was the emergency?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the manager needed my permission to hire some House-Elves and order repairs for a few houses."

"House-Elves! Did you not learn anything with SPEW?" Hermione started.

"Well you walked right into that one." Ron muttered.

"I told him that I was going to pay them all, and Dobby might come work for me if he wants."

"You can't poach Dumbledore's Elf." Ron said.

"Dobby is a free Elf he can do what he wants." Hermione screeched. "Dumbledore doesn't own him."

"True, I was going to make sure Dumbledore didn't mind me stealing him first, you know give him a higher rate of pay and all." Harry laughed.

"Do you ever learn?" Hermione said annoyed.

"Yes, but face it, House-Elves don't want change, all you can do is do things slowly. Revolution is messy and bloody" Harry said.

"Well let's face it if anyone needs reformation it's this government." Ron said.

"I can't agree more." Ginny put in.

"What did you call us up here for?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno actually. But I was thinking that as soon as the war is over we can all go on holiday." Harry said with a grin.

"Really? Where?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh, let's go to America." Ron said.

"No, we can go Barbados." Harry grinned.

"Barbados, but isn't it expensive to get there?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have a house there apparently a beach house. So all we need are flights, or whatever we use for long distance travelling, and it's done." Harry said.

"Wow, Barbados," Ginny smiled.

"So all we got to do is get rid of old Tom-o and we are set for a wicked holiday." Ron said.

"I think that's all we need for a bit of encouragement." Hermione smiled.

"So, how are things with the others? Have people been training?"

"Yeah Neville has started training with about 5 others nearly every day. Luna has the girls covered. How is your training going?" Ron said.

"Good, I think I'm doing well, I've got the elemental stuff covered, and I've got a bit of an affinity for water as well as air. It's not strong but I can move a body of water, I've been practising that as much as I can to try and strengthen it."

"That's really good Harry." Hermione praised. "How's your fire thing going Ginny?"

"Erm, good, I've been practising controlling fire, like large amounts of it, I can now catch fire-balls I throw, so like if anyone conjures a shield to bounce it off, I can catch it as well as conjure a new one so I can do a few fire-balls at once. Also I can control the intensity of the fire, not just normal fire, like super-heated fire. Although I can't go too strong else it would be too dangerous."

"How can it get too dangerous?"

"Erm well if I make it supernova I'll destroy the Earth." Ginny retorted throwing her brother an annoyed look.

"Oh" He replied. "What's supernova?"

"The Sun." Hermione said as Harry and Ginny were laughing too hard.

About two weeks before the Easter holidays were due to begin Dumbledore announced there would be a Hogsmeade trip. He warned that there would be heavy security on the day to make sure the children would be safe.

"What do you reckon Harry?" Hermione asked. "We haven't been to the village in ages; it'll be fun to go."

"Yeah, of course we are going. Can't miss a day out like this." Harry grinned.

So on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, where Harry had plans to whisk Ginny away for some private time away from her brother and Hermione, he dressed in some jeans and a long sleeved thin top, he concealed his wand up his left sleeve, and on a thought placed Merlin's Staff fixed to his right leg under his jeans. The training with the Staff was unbelievable; it enhanced the power of each spell ten-fold easily. Every spell came out with ease, without words or movement; the staff reacted on impulse and will.

The staff channelled huge amounts of magical power by storing the casters own power in the staff itself meaning that the amount of power behind the spell is far greater than what the caster would originally put behind the spell, making the effects of the spell far greater than expected. Hence why Harry nearly took out the Room of Requirement with a simple reducto spell.

After slipping his invisibility cloak and Marauders Map in his pocket he left the dorm to meet everyone for breakfast.

"Good morning." Harry greeted happily.

"Morning, someone is in a good mood today." Hermione noted.

"Yes, well it's not everyday I get to spend a day out in a lovely village with my lovely girlfriend." Harry said greeting Ginny with a kiss on the cheek.

"Please not at the breakfast table." Ron said with a disgusted voice.

"Sure, later in the common room then Harry?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ew guys this isn't fair!" Ron moaned.

"Would you rather I date someone else?" Ginny commented. "Maybe I should get back with Dean? I don't need your approval Ronald."

"Can we please not start the day like this?" Harry said.

"Yes, please." Hermione agreed.

"Fine." Ron grumbled.

The four of them soon moved out towards the village Harry walking slowly hand in hand with Ginny.

"Meet you guys at one in the three broomsticks?" Hermione said as she dragged Ron off.

"Did you get her to do that?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"No, I was going to run off with you at some point, I guess she figured we should have some time alone." Harry said shrugging.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't mind having some alone time with Ron either." Ginny giggled.

"No, so where did you want to go?"

"We could just wander, I was thinking maybe we could go into Madam Puddlefoot's" Ginny said looking up at Harry just in time to see the look of horror spread across his face. She burst into giggles at the sight.

"You're winding me up!" He cried out.

"It was worth it." She giggled.

He dragged her into Honeydukes where they bumped into Neville and Susan.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Harry, Ginny. Have you seen Luna? We were supposed to meet her here but we can't find her." Neville asked.

"No, haven't seen her I'll keep an eye out though." Harry promised.

"You seem to be quite the ladies man these days Neville." Ginny smirked.

"Shut up." Neville said playfully as he swatted her on the arm as he pulled Susan out of the shop.

"Come on then, let's get some sweets." Harry said pulling her towards the treats.

A couple of hours later after they had a long leisurely lunch in the three broomsticks with Ron and Hermione and were walking back up towards Zonko's when alarms began ringing loudly around them.

"What the hell is that?" Ron cried out.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good, wands out everyone." Harry said, suddenly noticing everyone already had their wands out and took defensive positions.

Neville and Susan caught up with them. "Guys the alarms, it's the wards around the village failing." Neville told them.

Review Please.


	11. The Attack

I do not own Harry Potter.

Previous chapter.

_A couple of hours later after they had a long leisurely lunch in the three broomsticks with Ron and Hermione and were walking back up towards Zonko's when alarms began ringing loudly around them._

"_What the hell is that?" Ron cried out._

"_I don't know, but it doesn't sound good, wands out everyone." Harry said, suddenly noticing everyone already had their wands out and took defensive positions._

_Neville and Susan caught up with them. "Guys the alarms, it's the wards around the village failing." Neville told them._

**Chapter 11.**

"Someone is trying to break in, Deatheaters. Quickly round up the youngest and get them towards the castle, the Order must already know what's going on." Harry ordered.

Neville and Susan moved off towards the shops with Ron and Hermione moving to the pub. Harry pulled Ginny with him towards the treeline, where the path leads up to Hogwarts.

"How many staff and Order members are here?" Harry asked as they jogged.

"Erm altogether about ten maybe."

"We need back-up." Harry commented. He turned towards Hogwarts and cast his patronus and sent it up to the castle.

"I can't do the talking thing but I think people will think something is off and come check it out." Harry reasoned.

"Right, well as long as we keep this path clear the students can make it to the castle, the castle wards must start about 100yards down this path." Ginny said.

"Right, here comes Ron and Hermione. Come with me." Harry said, running up to meet his friends. "Guys, the path is clear, make sure everyone gets up there safely."

Harry continued back towards the main village, with Ginny in his wake. He saw from behind Honeydukes where the Deatheaters were punching a hole in the wards. He saw all the Order members and teachers herding the students to safety as quickly as they could, whilst staying close to the Deatheaters to begin an offensive as soon as they got through. Barely a minute or two later the Deatheaters got through the wards and began swarming around them, the Order members along with many six and seventh years began firing spells towards them trying to push them back.

The Deatheaters all split up and tried getting past, to get towards the retreating students.

"Harry, over there." Ginny pointed. They saw Bellatrix Lestrange and two other Deatheaters sneaking past making their way to where the students were. Harry took off after them with Ginny and Neville behind him.

"Hey!" He shouted out.

"Oh, its little baby Potter and his friends" Bellatrix sneered. "Going to try to kill me?"

"Yes" Came Harry reply as he threw a few spells at her. She ducked and took a defensive position throwing her own spells back; her's more deadly than Harry's. The other two Deatheaters were more easily subdued by Neville and Ginny.

A shock movement caused Harry's wand to go flying out of his hand, quickly summoned up by Bellatrix in the moment after, without pausing Harry immediately went for the Staff.

The second it was out from his jeans it returned to its original size, Harry saw the shocked look on Bellatrix as she saw what he had, he slammed the staff end of the floor causing a ripple of magic speed towards her, she was knocked off her feet and crashed against the wall of the three broomsticks slumping to the ground. The other two Deatheaters surprised by the turn of events were caught off guard by Ginny and Neville and soon were on the floor with their comrade. Harry picked up his wand and put the Staff away.

"Later." He told his friends. They moved back towards the rest of the Deatheaters, pleased to see more teachers had joined including Dumbledore where they were making short work of the battle. Harry moved towards the students making sure no more Deatheaters broke away like Bellatrix did.

Ginny was watching the Deatheaters battle the Order, "Harry I'm going to try something risky."

"Go for it." He encouraged.

She took a deep breath and concentrated, she encouraged a fire that was burning on the trees behind the Deatheaters to grow larger and thicker, creating plumes of black smoke that enveloped the Deatheaters. Spluttering, blinded and choking the Deatheaters had no choice but to stumble forward to find oxygen, easily being taken down by the Order.

"Nice!" Harry praised.

"The wind is too strong, can you still it? It keeps blowing away the smoke." Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and stilled the air around the Deatheaters, whilst making sure the Order had clear air all around them.

"Right, all the students are up at the castle I think." Hermione said from behind them.

"Good, go up and make everyone stay in the Great Hall, we'll keep the path clear." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and went up with Ron and Neville, leaving Ginny with Harry.

Soon the battle was over and all the captured Deatheaters were taken into custody.

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry called out in the chaos afterwards.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Fine. There's something I need to talk to you about. Bellatrix and her two companions, they saw something they shouldn't." Harry said vaguely.

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later but I don't think it's a good idea to let it get back to Voldemort." Harry urged.

"Don't worry Harry, they won't escape."

Harry rolled his eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange was a highly powerful manic who Voldemort quite liked at his side. He wouldn't allow her to remain in Ministry custody for long.

Harry and Ginny were escorted back up to the castle by Moody who told them that they were to go straight to the Headmasters office and stay there until Professor Dumbledore talked to them.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened earlier or should I guess?" Ginny said with a wry grin.

"Well, at least you are taking this a lot easier than Ron would." Harry said as he looked around the office.

"True, but you are avoiding the question."

"Yeah, well I figure I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore half the story so might as well wait till he gets here." Harry shrugged.

"Fine, but I want to know whats going on with you."

"Fair enough. Nice one earlier by the way, you handled yourself really well out there."

"Well you're not the only one who's been training hard." She smirked as she pulled a seat out and sat down.

"I don't like keeping all these secrets Gin, especially from my friends." Harry said as he took a seat next to her and took her hand.

"I know, but you can trust me."

"Yeah, I know, I know, but for as long as I can remember my life has been under Dumbledore's control, he chose to put me with my aunt and uncle and I had the chance to get out from under that I took it. But the more people who know these things about me the harder it is to keep it away from Voldemort."

"Try having parents, they are just as bad." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I bet."

"From now on, please share these things with me?" Ginny pleaded.

"I'll share more things, yes, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't keep a few things to myself." Harry smiled back.

"Ah, Harry, Ginerva." Dumbledore said as he came through the door.

"Ginny please." Ginny said making a face.

"Right, now I believe there are a few things we need to clear up here." He said moving towards his chair behind his desk, pausing to give Fawkes a pet.

Harry and Ginny said nothing, just nodded.

"So, there were three witnesses saying that Harry here used a Staff, the same three people that Harry said couldn't get back to Voldemort. Then there was the unusual behaviour of the fire that enabled us to capture nearly every Deatheater in the attack. Now I'm more inclined to believe that one of you has an affinity for conjuring fire, I would have thought it was Miss Granger herself, but she was escorting students up the path to the castle. So it leaves one of you two, who were the only students around. I would know if someone in the Order has done that."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged.

"I am a fire elemental." Ginny admitted.

"What?" Dumbledore was shocked, never in his life-time had he encountered a true elemental, the last earth elemental dying out nearly two hundred years ago.

"Yes, I am a fire elemental. Harry is an air elemental."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've tested myself, we've both been practising our abilities and so far we haven't encountered any limitations." Ginny explained. "I mean other than risking others around us."

"Well, this is an unexpected turn." Dumbledore said rubbing the bridge of his nose, before leaning over and opening a drawer where he pulled out his infamous bowl of lemon drops, he unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth before offering it to the two teens.

"What about this use of the Staff?"

"Erm, well I found one in my vault, and started practising with it."

"May I see it?"

Harry hesitated, would Dumbledore recognise it? Harry could lie about the origins of it, playing dumb about it. Slowly he reached down to pull it free of the holster he attached to his leg. It lengthened when it was pulled free and stood at its original size when Harry rested it on the desk.

"Hmmm, where did you say you found this?"

"My vault sir."

"Which number is it?"

"Three."

"Yes, the Gryffindor vault you told me about." Dumbledore inspected the Staff. "What is confusing is how this Staff came to rest inside that vault. And why none of your ancestors claimed the vault for their own."

"Well there were a few extra security precautions on it, you couldn't have the vault just because of your blood."

"What was the extra security?"

"Erm test of bravery, courage and skill."

"I see."

"Gryffindor said he took inspiration from the works of Merlin," Harry said.

"Hmm, there once was a theory that Merlin was a close relative to one of the founders, it was hard to test that as there was very little documentation from those times, dark ages and all. Perhaps there is some truth to that."

"I'm not sure about that. Gryffindor didn't mention that, he said he took ideas from the arts of Merlin, he said that the sword of Merlin was protected by the Lady of the Lake, so maybe he took it off her once there was a more secure place to hide it?"

"You have the sword of Merlin?"

"Erm, yes, it was part of the test, pull the sword out of the stone like Arthur."

"Huh?" Ginny said confused.

"The influence of Merlin on Arthur is not as well known throughout the magical community." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, well in Muggle history Merlin helped Arthur become King of England and he created the Knights of the Round Table, Avalon, you don't know any of that?" Harry said to Ginny, who shrugged.

"Merlin was some sort of advisor to Arthur until the Lady of the Lake coaxed his powers away from Merlin and using them against him to trap him in some sort of prison. Morgan Le-Fay was said to be his enemy, she was once taught by Merlin and had become just as powerful as him. Morgan wanted to get rid of Arthur but knew she couldn't do anything with Merlin around and got rid of him. It's all kind of vague, some stories said Morgan Le Fay wasn't his enemy." Harry told Ginny.

"In fact in Muggle history, Merlin was considered to be a fictional character, some calling him evil, some calling him good, others saying he had no powers of any kind. In wizarding history Merlin was very real, he was a good advisor to Arthur Pendragon who was a Muggle King for a short time. Merlin took great interest in finding those of magical power and training them. It was he who brought many witches and wizards together to start building a bigger community. It was he that owned Excalibur, placing it in the Stone to find someone worthy to be the King, Arthur was such a boy. Merlin also used a Staff and with a few other Masters researched a way to yield power more accurately, the wand was their result."

"Wow, I never knew all of that." Ginny admitted.

"So, you pulled the sword from the stone?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Yes, then this medieval knight appeared and I had to duel him."

"Well, that couldn't have been hard you're really good at Defence." Ginny said.

"I meant duel him with the sword."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I done that and then put the sword back in the stone and then Gryffindor appeared again and said that I was the first successful heir."

"What do you mean when you say Gryffindor appeared?"

"He appeared like an imprint of his soul, to send a message, that's what he said. He looked like the ghosts that came out of Voldemort wand when we were stuck in the Priori Incantem."

"I see, and then what happened?"

"The contents of the vault appeared a room of rare tomes, jewels, money, the Staff and then on a whim I pulled the sword out again on my way out and Gryffindor said that it was now my sword."

"You're quite a lucky man then."

"Sir?"

"You are the heir of Gryffindor; you are an elemental as is the young lady beside you. All of your friends are remarkably powerful, I doubt Tom knows what he is up against."

"Well I guess so." Harry said shyly.

"Now, I'll let you get off, everyone is still in the Great Hall. We can all walk down there." Dumbledore said standing up.

The three of them walked down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ginny went off in search for their friends. Dumbledore walked over to McGonagall near the right hand side of the Hall. He watched as Harry was surrounded by many of his friends.

"He's quite the leader isn't he?" He said to his long-time friend.

"Yes, quite a natural at it as well." She commented.

They watched Harry tell his friends the outcome of the attack as they were all up at the castle at the time.

"Why are we here?

"Harry wants to meet us?"

"But why?"

"Stop moaning Ronald!" Hermione cried out as they were moving up the staircase from the sixth floor to the seventh.

"Alright, calm down woman."

"Calm down? We are late!"

"Late? He's not a Professor."

"Just hurry up."

"Nice of you two to show up." Harry grinned from the doorway of the Room of Requirement.

"Blame him." Hermione muttered as she moved past him.

"Blame her." Ron retorted to Harry.

"Right, so I asked you all here today because I wanted to talk about what happened in the Hogsmeade attack." Harry started. "You guys did brilliant by the way."

"We heard loads of rumours about that day. Stuff like the two of you were doing really advanced magic taking down loads of Deatheaters single handedly." Ron said.

"Wow, we sound better in rumours than real life." Harry said.

"Well you did take down Bellatrix Lestrange." Ginny replied.

"Did she die?" Neville asked.

"No, unfortunately but Dumbledore swore that he would keep her behind bars for as long as possible. But we need to talk about more serious things."

"Like?"

"Well firstly Dumbledore won't be at the school next year. Something bad is going to happen at the end of this year and we need to be prepared." Harry said.

"Why won't he be here?" Hermione asked.

"He's dying." Luna replied.

"How do you know that?"

"He's cursed, his arm." She replied dreamily.

"Yes, his arm has a powerful curse on it and Dumbledore said that Snape confined it to the limb but it'll spread and Dumbledore told me he was hoping to use Draco Malfoy in some way in his death."

"Oh, not this Malfoy thing again." Hermione sighed.

"Look Malfoy has orders to try and kill Dumbledore, and Dumbledore knows it, that was the reason he tried to keep him in the school."

"Well what can we do?"

"Nothing about Dumbledore, he said he will die one way or another so we have to trust him to deal with it alone. What we need to do is make sure that whatever Malfoy's plan is doesn't affect the rest of the students in any way. We also need to plan for next year, if Voldemort is planning some sort of invasion of Hogwarts once Dumbledore is dead than we can't be here, firstly because I'm his number one on his wanted list, by association all of you are as well. That's why I want you all to get away from me, fake a huge argument whatever, it must get back to Voldemort that we are not on good terms again, so you guys won't be in danger."

Everyone exchanged a few glances.

"Look Harry I'm with you all the way, me and Hermione have been with you since day one, we are not leaving you now." Ron said.

"No, I can't..."

"Tough, you can't do this alone, we are not leaving you."

"Neither am I." Ginny said boldly.

"Ginny please."

"What? I'm not going to leave you, firstly if it's true and Voldemort takes over the school Malfoy will be back in lessons next year secondly I'm not going to spend the whole of next year worrying about the fate of you all, and besides don't you think Tom knows you well enough to know that it's a fake, you'll happily defend anyone, even if you don't know them."

"She's right Harry. Besides I think I'll stay at Hogwarts, I can make sure no one gets hurt too much I'm a pure-blood they won't kill me." Neville said.

"And the Weasleys are so light, we're right on that list with you." Ron continued.

"Guys, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well, with you we are safest, face it if you die we all die so it's no biggie if we go with you." Ginny said.

"That is just so morbid Gin." Neville laughed.

"But it's true."

"I can't have any of you doing this." Harry protested.

"You don't have a choice here; we are with you all the way." Hermione said.

"Thanks then I guess." He relented.

"So, we need to start some planning." Hermione said pulling out some parchment and a quill.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose. But there's something else I need to tell you now. How is everyone going with their Occulmency?"

"Yeah I've got a grasp on it." Ron said, and everyone else nodded.

"Good, because I've got a secret I've wanted to share for a while now. Okay, you know how earlier in the year my account manager from Gringotts came, well I went to visit all my vaults."

"Oh yeah, you said that you got the precious stones that you gave us for Christmas from your vault." Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, well they weren't from the Potter Family Vault though, they were from this other vault I got, number 3."

"Godric Gryffindor's" Neville said surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh my gran told me she knows all this stuff. Did you know how the Gringotts came about?"

"No, how?"

"Well firstly there were deep underground caves that the Goblins owned, they lived just below the surface because of all the tension between them and wizards. Many of the richer and more powerful wizards paid the Goblins to keep their most prized possessions.

Then the Goblins started to rent out four of their biggest caves, the first one had three highly powerful items stored inside, no one knows the identity of the owner or the details of the items, just that it was that. The second was set up by the four founders of Hogwarts; it became the financial back-up for the school. It is where the student support fund comes from. No one knows the true amount in the cave, but it is told that it will support the students for centuries to come.

Now, the third one belongs to Godric Gryffindor, who most notably became the owner of two of the most famous of Merlin's possessions, his Staff and his Sword. Gryffindor sought out the Lady of the Lake and convinced her that the sword would be safer in his vault as it was prophesised that the true protector of the world would need these two items, and the Lady of the Lake would not be around when the world sunk into Darkness and a monster ruled the world.

The fourth cave belongs to the Society of Magi. Who have believed to be extinct, there's a special room that the Goblins use to test the most likely subjects that are Magi, it's apparently a high honour to get this summon." Neville told them.

"Wow Neville, you really know your stuff." Ginny praised.

"Yeah, well Gran does tell me all kinds of things like that. She knows a lot of stuff that most people have forgotten." He explained.

"So does this mean that you have the Staff and the Sword?" Neville continued.

"Yeah, I have them both." Harry admitted taking out the Staff to show them.

"But the reason why people stopped using them is that they became so dangerous to use, people were bad at controlling them that was why wands became popular." Neville said.

"Wait? Popular? Wands weren't always used?" Ron said confused.

"Yes, Staffs were commonly used but as the amount of witches and wizards rose the training in the Staff dwindled as many magi's and teachers were overcome with the amount of apprentices that were around. Someone introduced a smaller staff that channelled smaller amounts of energy, instead of storing it in the Staff for optimum power it just channelled what was in the natural magical core of the person. Of course this meant that the difference between each person's magical powers was more noticeable.

Now anyone who was without a master was encouraged to use a wand until the time they obtained a master. Soon it became more common for only the most powerful of children to obtain a master. And of course soon the masters dwindled in power and numbers, by the time the founders came along all the witches and wizards were scattered around without masters and magi to centralise them and control them, nearly everyone was using wands, anyone still using a Staff didn't fully know how to and were often quite dangerous. The founders brought the children together to the castle and taught them how to use the wands to the maximum capabilities."

"But how can you use a Staff safely?" Hermione asked curiously, she had never in all her research found anything like this.

"Well to this day there are several theories, one is that if you are a Magi you are naturally able to master the Staff, secondly is that through practice you can master the Staff."

"Well that's not very informative." Ron muttered.

"Wait, I can handle it, it's strong and channels so much power but it hasn't got out of control on me yet." Harry told him.

"Well then either you are a Magi, or you are very good at control." Neville said with a grin.

"Well it's just my bloody luck that something like this happens."

"Look we all know that Voldemort is powerful, Dumbledore is not as strong as he is. This strongly suggests that Voldemort may be similar in power to a magi. But the way he has mutilated his body means that he is not a magi." Neville thought out.

"You think Tom is a magi?" Ginny said shocked.

"No, he probably had the ability to become one, I mean if he had control over his powers from an early age he would have been picked out early by the masters if he lived 1500 years ago."

"Dumbledore showed me a memory of when he went to deliver Tom's Hogwarts letter himself. Tom lived in an Orphanage and was in control of his powers, even used them to do something bad to two kids during the summer holiday." Harry told them.

"Well that would explain it."

"But he's created Horcruxes."

"That would undermine that Magi power, which means that his power is greatly reduced." Neville continued.

"You know what a Horcrux is?"

"Yeah, my Gran."

"What's a Horcrux?" Luna asked.

"Erm it's a horrible ritual that involves splitting the soul in two by a sacrifice." Harry explained.

"Now, if Voldemort is really a magi because he has a Horcrux it means that he is no longer on the earthly plain like the rest of us and cannot use the powers of the magi."

"So what does that mean?"

"Well it's good for us because it means that he is not as powerful as a magi."

"Good, but Voldemort has more than one Horcrux, he has four."

"Five?!"

"Well it was six."

"The Diary." Ginny mentioned.

"Yes, the Diary was destroyed. Dumbledore destroyed Slytherin's Ring. All we have left is Slytherin's Locket which Dumbledore is tracking down now, his pet snake Nagini, Hufflepuff's Cup, and a mysterious last who we believe belongs to Ravenclaw."

"It's her Diadem." Luna said.

"What?"

"Ravenclaw's Diadem, it went missing during her time at Hogwarts. It must be what Tom sought and used." Luna said.

"I'll let Dumbledore know and see what he thinks." Harry said.

"Right, well if Neville is going to stay here at the castle next year we need a safe way to communicate with him. Owls are going to become too dangerous to use." Harry said.

"Well unless one of us gets a Phoenix familiar, there really isn't a safer way to communicate." Ron said.

"Hmm, unless we use the coins?" Hermione muttered.

"Coins? The DA coins?" Ginny questioned, but Hermione was already rummaging through her bag for her notebook.

"Hermione, if you can do the same spell on two objects. Something that is normal for Neville to have and not suspicious that would be great, but we have a few months until that time so calm down." Harry said. Hermione sheepishly put her bag down.

"Where will we stay throughout the year?" Ron said.

"Well we can always stay at Grimmauld Place." Harry suggested. "Or we can always find out where my family home is, hopefully it's in a secret location."

"And if we use the Fidelius Charm to protect the location." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, just use the right person as the secret keeper." Harry said.

"Be the secret keeper yourself. It's your house, protect it yourself." Ginny suggested.

"That's a good idea."

"Right, now we get to the more difficult part." Neville said. "What happens when Voldemort decides to take over the school?"

"We can't let that happen." Luna said.

"We can plan the best way to avoid it, we can't do anything more than that." Hermione said dejectedly.

Review please.


	12. Born For This

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12.**

Soon enough the exams were nearly on them and luckily Hermione and Ron along with the help of the others had made what they thought a nearly fool-proof plan that would give them the upper hand during an attack. Harry and Dumbledore had a few more lessons in which Harry was certain he knew nearly everything that Dumbledore knew about him. What excited Harry more was that Dumbledore was nearing the location of another Horcrux.

"Dumbledore says he found a Horcrux, he wants me to go with him." Harry cried out after he ran into his dorm and the others joined him.

"What? Now?" Ginny cried.

"Yeah, it's best we go straight away." Harry told them as he rummaged through his trunk.

"But, wait you're both going away." Ron said.

"Yeah, don't worry we're just slipping away no one will know we are gone." Harry told them as he pulled his school jumper off and pulled on a warmer one.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said quietly.

"No, I don't like the idea, look I want you all to have this." Harry brandished his bottle of Felix Felicis. "I want all of you to take a drop of it. Keep everyone awake and alert whilst we are gone. I want the plan we agreed on to go ahead."

"Deal." Ron said as he went over to Harry's trunk and pulled out a case that they prepared for this very situation.

"I'll go alert the others." Neville said as he left.

"Right, I'll let you know as soon as we get back, keep things safe." Harry said as he moved to leave.

"Wait," Ginny said, "Keep safe yourself." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

Harry left the Tower and moved towards Dumbledore's office.

"Right, let's assume whatever is going to happen will happen when Dumbledore leaves. There must be someone planted in Hogwarts to tell when he leaves." Hermione said as she pulled a sheaf of parchment from the case Ron was holding.

"So, that gives us what? An hour until they come maximum?" Ron said checking his watch.

"Well let's get everything organised in half an hour to be safe." Ginny said as she made her way to the stairs.

"Okay, well I'm going to alert McGonagall. She'll probably want to tell Snape." Ron grumbled the last part.

"Wait a second." Ginny said halting their walk down the stairs. "Dumbledore said that Snape was a part of the plan to stage his death right?"

"Well yeah." Ron said.

"So, what if Dumbledore's plan is to get Snape to kill him to put him firmly in the other camp?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt Dumbledore wants to die like that, so if he gets murdered by Snape. Snape is firmly into Voldemort's camp where he is no longer questioned for his loyalty. I think that is the plan." Ginny reasoned.

"So, we need to inform Snape then." Hermione said.

"Right, Hermione go find Snape. Ron go find McGonagall. I'm going to get as many seventh and sixth years as we can to help guard the main entrances. Get McGonagall to tell you how to use the intercom. "Ginny ordered. She moved down the rest of the stairs into the common room.

"Right, everyone listen up." She yelled. "We may or may not have a serious situation later, so just in case we are setting up a new type of curfew tonight. All students under 4th year are confined to the common room all night effective immediate. Students in the fifth year may be able to join a team to protect the school whilst all six and seventh years are joining in."

"What's the emergency?" Seamus asked.

"Dumbledore has left the castle. We believe that Voldemort will attempt an attack. We are pretty sure that he thinks it can't actually be done so only a handful will turn up."

"But to be safe we are taking this into our own hands. We are not sure what route they will try to take so we are going to cover all entrances and exits."

"Has this got something to do with Malfoy and his obsession with the Vanishing Cabinet?" Dean said.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Well I stumbled across Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, me and err Lavender were erm looking for a study place." He stumbled.

"Yeah I bet." Ginny smirked.

"Anyway, it looked like he was trying to fix it, but I don't get it, it's a cabinet."

"Is that the same cabinet Fred and George put Marcus Flint in the other year?" Ron mused.

"Yes."

"I heard Malfoy asking Flint what happened when he was in the cabinet." Katie Bell piped up. "I was in the library; they were tucked in a row no one ever goes down. From the conversation I think Malfoy was trying to find the matching pair of the cabinets."

"What like a pair?"

"Yeah, like a travelling pair, go between the two."

"So, there is one half in the Room in the Requirement. The other one is where?" Hermione said.

"No idea, okay Ron make sure there is a team on the Room to be safe."

"Already done." Ron said.

"Okay now, if anyone is in the dorms get them down; we need to make sure that a head count is made." Ginny ordered.

"Alright, I'm going to get McGonagall here." Ron said moving out.

"Wait, why does he get to leave the Tower?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Because he's getting the Head of House. Ron take the map with you." Ginny said holding out the Marauders Map.

Ron nodded, took the map and left the Tower quickly. He ran as fast as he could, one eye on the map at all times. He found McGonagall barely ten minutes later and informed her of what was happening. She was sceptical at first, anyone would be, but agreed to tell him how to use the intercom and went to the Tower to await news from Dumbledore and Harry.

Hermione was quietly moving through the Gryffindor Common Room with Ginny getting the best from the upper years and the DA to help with their plan, McGonagall was impressed with them to say the least.

"Hang on we got movement." Dennis Creevey said, he and three others had been scanning all sections of the Marauders Map looking for any incomers.

"We got some activity near the Forest." He reported.

"I think this is it." Ron said as he looked at the map, no names appeared yet but there were several feet moving in the direction of the castle.

"Professor McGonagall, I need you to lock all the entrances to the castle themselves." Hermione asked.

"My thoughts exactly." She said as she moved away.

Ron used the technique McGonagall taught him to activate the intercom. "ATTENTION, SEVERAL BOGIES HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED MOVING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE CENTRE, FROM SECTION F3, ALL PERSONS NEAR THAT SECTION BE AWARE."

"Erm does anyone know what that means?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, we went over the lingo just before we sent people off, it means that the spy in the castle doesn't get tipped off." Ginny confirmed.

"Each person gets a copy of the castle map, with sections marked on it, like we said the forest is designated F section, numbers relating to the part of the Forest." Ron said.

"Right, we need to move out Ron." Ginny said rolling up the Marauders Map.

"Wait, how are we supposed to know what's happening?" Dennis asked.

"Don't worry, you'll hear still throughout the intercom, the common room is going to be locked and the Fat Lady will have very specific orders to only let certain people in on our special new password, nevertheless I want at least 5 people down here guarding the entrance, the password to give to you is Marauders Mischief." Hermione told them, as she took off her school robe and holstered a bag on her shoulder.

"Now, call a house elf called Dobby if you need anything, he's got orders to listen for anyone at all calling his name, if need be, he'll act as a messenger in the unlikely case the Tower gets hit. Don't worry, there's no way Voldemort is getting his foot inside this castle if we can help it." Hermione finished as the three of them left with another dozen or so new operatives.

Moving down a few flights of stairs Hermione gave orders to the portraits in case they saw any intruders. They paused at the sixth floor landing.

"Right, I'm going this way, there are six others up by the Room of Requirement." Hermione said as she took her bag of tricks and left.

"Okay, I'll give you a heads up if I see anything. But..." Ron started.

"But the Room isn't on the map so we might not get much of a warning don't worry, I'll see you guys later." She waved bye and slipped away.

"Right, this way sister." Ron said as he glanced at the map again.

"Don't go near the Astronomy Tower tonight." A silky voice called out from the shadows ahead.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Yeah it's Snape." Ron said looking at the map, but the voice and his owner had gone.

"Right, I need to activate a few things at the third floor statue, I'll meet you by the fourth floor in about 15 minutes?" Ginny said as she took her bag of tricks and ran off quietly.

Ron sighed and keeping his eye on the map still moved towards his position.

Since Draco Malfoy was an idiot and got himself expelled from Hogwarts Voldemort tried to keep his original plan of getting his followers into the castle. Draco's plan wasn't that bad, just poorly organised and took too long to accomplish, so a few of the elder Slytherin's who were likely to become his newest recruits jumped at the chance to complete Draco's shoddy work. So feeling apathetic he sent the more pathetic of his followers feeling it was a pointless task, he knew that his spy would complete the main task at hand without the pointless distraction. Still the last he heard there were nearly into the castle. He may have to reward Draco, slightly.

Hermione was currently crouched about 50yards to the right of the Room of Requirement covered by a concealing charm and an invisibility potion, two others were standing behind her and she knew that three were positioned the other side of the Room with two at the end of each corridor, waiting.

Ginny was booby-trapping the secret passageway that led to Hogsmeade, she knew from her brothers that the tunnel had collapsed about 3 years ago but she wasn't taking chances, the traps she laid would alert them to which tunnel the Deatheaters would use onto the grounds. After she had done that, she checked all the others that she had booby-trapped before moving to her final battle station on the fifth floor. She waved to Ron who was stationed one floor up before she swallowed the invisibility potion and sat down to await the onslaught.

Ron was nervous, more nervous than he had ever felt before; he was worried that there was something he had over-looked, something that would lead to his friends and sister dying. He kept his eye scouring the map until he saw something out of place. He opened up the intercom again. "BATTLESTATIONS EVERYONE. NOW WE WAIT." He closed the intercom, took a deep breath and hoped to whatever god there was that the luck potion really worked.

The first thing that looked out of place was that it wasn't quiet anymore, it was like you were sitting inside a silent classroom and you could hear something from far away, not even a whisper but quieter. Hermione gripped her wand shooting a few sparks to alert everyone that something might happen soon.

All of a sudden a door had appeared in the corridor, directly opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy teaching Trolls to dance Ballet. Several masked men had emerged, pausing outside the seemingly empty corridor.

"ATTENTION, BOGIES AT SECTION LEVEL 7" Ron's voice called out over the intercom, the Deatheaters looked up in shock, that was their cue. Six stunners shot out simultaneously hitting three men that were fully out of the room, the other Deatheaters backed away into the room a little, unaware of who their attackers were.

All the students fell still again, the more they fired the easier it was for them to see where they were standing.

"ATTENTION, BOGIES ENTERING AT SECTION LEVEL ALPHA," Ron's voice called out again.

Seven students who were designated the ground floor, sprung into action, scouring the ground level, they found the intruders, six Deatheaters had entered through the Whomping Willow, they watched as the Deatheaters made their way to the front doors, knowing that McGonagall locked them herself, they were confident that they couldn't get in. Which meant plan beta would be activated.

"BETA TEAM MOVE IN, I REPEAT MOVE IN AT SECTION ALPHA." Ron commanded over the intercom.

Three students were assigned the first floor corridor and classrooms, most classrooms had been locked but not on this floor, Neville moved to the window with a smug smile, he and the two others gathered their armoury and prepared to drop them. Slapping on ear-muffs the levitated three cases of teenaged Mandrakes just above the Deatheaters heads. Too busy trying to get through the front doors they didn't notice the cases, until they fell about 2 feet just enough to break the pots they were sitting in and upset them. Screaming Mandrakes befell their ears, two minutes later six unconscious Deatheaters were piled around the Entrance.

"BETA TEAM SUCCESSFUL. SECTION LEVEL 6 MOVE TO 7."

Hermione watched as the remaining four Deatheaters move down the corridor using shield charms to protect them. It was rather ingenious, for them at least. She and the others moved slowly behind them, waiting for their back-up. Hermione and two others started shooting spells at their protected backs just as they reached the stairs. The Deatheaters spun round, knowing where their attackers were they shot as many spells towards them not knowing they had all dived round the corner again. Section Level six was actually the four students designated to protect the sixth floor, they moved up the stairs as told by Ron and aimed for the Deatheaters, and once the Deatheaters were distracted by Hermione's team they shot them all in the back with stunners. Probably not very fair, but hey war isn't fair.

"ATTENTION BOGIES MOVING AT SECTION A1. PLAN GAMMA IN EFFECT."

Hermione's team ran off to their new designated area, leaving the four end guards to remain at the Room of Requirement just in case. Hermione saw Snape move up the Astronomy Tower stairs, sealing it behind him, to her horror she saw Fenrir Greyback at the base of the stairs, looking rather put out by Snape.

She drew her team back and signalled to Ron via the coins that it was Greyback.

Seconds later a silent new arrival joined Hermione, it was Ginny. She carefully withdrew some items from her invisible backpack, she handed out some items to each person, and they all stood facing the unsuspecting Greyback.

Three stunners shot out to Greyback, who had just been thinking he thought he smelt flesh; he dodged them but was caught on the shoulder by one of them. He stood facing his attackers, now knowing where they were, he could smell them.

He took a flying leap and managed to grab hold of one of the invisible attackers, he managed to bite and scratch before something threw him back.

"Stay there." Ginny commanded.

"What? And miss the chance of having a taste of your flesh? I don't think so." Greyback said as he took a few steps towards her. Suddenly a ring of fire erupted around him.

"What's this then?"

"Fire." Ginny replied bluntly.

Greyback tried to step over the ring of fire, but Ginny intensified it shooting up searing heat trapping Greyback inside.

"Hey, this isn't funny now." He pouted.

"No, we think it's rather amusing." Ginny said smugly.

Again Greyback tried to take a leap towards her, using a fire-ball she threw him mid-jump back into the ring of fire, increasing the height of the flames so he wouldn't try anything.

"Who are you? This isn't Hogwarts taught, you have a natural affinity for fire. My master can teach you more than you know, he can make you powerful." He tried.

"Powerful? I am powerful. See I'm doing all this aren't I?"

"But he can make you more."

"More? I can do all I want with this."

"This fire cannot keep me forever."

"No, but it can keep you temporarily." Ginny increased the flame length till they were as high as his face.

"Are you going to kill him?" Marcus Belby asked quietly. "He does deserve it."

"No, I'm not stooping to their level." Ginny said determinedly. "But he can't last much longer without fainting. The fire is eating up all the oxygen."

"Oh, wait." Hermione cried as she pointed her wand and created a shield that wrapped itself around the fire.

"What's that?"

"It'll block out more oxygen getting in, he'll faint quicker."

A loud thump was heard and Ginny lowered the fire till they saw that Greyback was on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Hermione shot a spell at him that wrapped him in ropes; she summoned his wand and snapped it in half.

"Who was hurt?" Ginny cried as she felt for the person on the floor, she found him and managed to get the invisibility potion anti-dote into his mouth, to her horror her brother Bill became visible on the floor on front of her.

"Oh, Bill" She cried, she conjured a stretcher and beckoned over two people.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing, Ron will watch your movements, be quick that's my brother." She told Dean and Katie.

Ginny turned to Hermione "Stay here with Greyback, if he wakes up and tries to get out of them rope stun him. I need to get back to Ron." Ginny said to Hermione who nodded.

Ginny sped away quietly and found herself back at Ron's side.

"Hey, we've just incapacitated Greyback. Wasn't easy, Bill got hit, Hermione's watching over Greyback now."

"What? Will he be a werewolf? He wasn't transformed." Ron said shocked.

"We can only hope, Lupin might know more." Ginny replied. "What's the status?"

"Well Snape is in the Tower, Harry and Dumbledore have just arrived, it's not looking good." Ron said grimly.

"Wish Harry knew what was happening." Ginny said sadly.

"He'll know soon, we need to make sure that Snape gets out safely." Ron said. "We might need to let the Deatheaters outside 'break in'"

"No Snape is a teacher here; he knows how to open the doors. I think." Ginny said. "I'll intercept Harry. I know he will want to chase Snape out."

"Okay." The siblings looked at the map and saw as the name Dumbledore suddenly move from the Astronomy Tower to the grounds below.

Snape was a bitter man, a very bitter man, all his life he was told to do this that Dumbledore wanted him to do, but the last wish was just too much, how could he kill what was his only friend? The fact that he had to return to the Dark Lord's side and remain there nearly all the time was just worse.

So Snape watched as the Boy-Who-Lived friends set up an impressive system to stop the Deatheaters invading, the only reason he told the youngest Weasley's to stay away from the Astronomy Tower was because he actually thought they might be able to stop him from doing his job. From the way they acted it was as if they knew what his task was.

It was actually rather worrying but he had no time to waste thinking about them. Just as he moved up the Astronomy Tower stairs, awaiting Albus and the boy return he heard the Weasley girl's capture of Greyback, who knew she was practically a fire elemental? Shaking his head he turned and heard the sound of broomsticks and he slowly made his way up the top, to carry out the hardest mission of them all. To kill a friend.

"Severus." Albus said as Snape made his presence noticed.

"Albus."

"Finally, your loyalty to your true master is revealed."

"You know where my loyalties lie and why." Snape stood there wand pointed at Albus with his Albus' wand in his spare hand. The minutes ticked by.

"Severus please." Albus begged him to do the deed they'd agreed on.

"Please."

Snape took a deep breath and begging the gods to forgive him he performed the curse that ended Albus' life, he watched as his friend fell off the Tower. He moved away quickly, he'd rather get away as fast as possible, before Potter regained his anger and chased him. He passed an unconscious and bound Greyback surrounded by one of the Weasley children, Granger, and one of the Aurors.

He moved silently past and swiftly down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of the youngest Weasleys on the sixth floor and gave a small wave as he went further down.

Ginny stood up once Snape went past; ready to stop Harry in his tracks.

Harry was running down the stairs, barely pausing as he saw a bound Greyback on the floor. He practically ran straight into Ginny.

"Snape killed Dumbledore." He growled as she clung to him, he tried to move past but she held on.

"I know Harry."

"What?" Whatever he thought she was going to say it wasn't that.

"They planned it. Snape and Dumbledore, remember Dumbledore was dying."

"But, but Snape." He muttered.

"Snape had to, to make sure Voldemort believed his allegiance, Snape warned up tonight that it was going down in the Astronomy Tower, he waved to us a second ago. Waved! Snape doesn't wave; he's letting us know where he really lies." Ginny told him not letting go of Harry for one second.

"I know, I know, it's just different to actually watch it." Harry said sighing deeply. "Dumbledore died, fell of the Tower as well."

"We saw, we were watching the map." She consoled.

"It's not over guys; we got another wave on the seventh floor." Ron said as he activated the intercom again.

"ATTENTION BOGIES ON SECTION LEVEL 7. I REPEAT SECTION LEVEL 7. ALL IN IMMEDIATE AREA ASSIST."

"Come on let's go get them." Ginny smiled as she took Harry's hand and ran up the stairs with him.

The battle lasted another 5 minutes, before all the Deatheaters had either dove back into the cabinet or were unconscious. Harry destroyed the cabinet with his staff and the room closed up behind them.

"ATTENTION, NO MORE BOGIES IN THE CASTLE WELL DONE EVERYONE REPORT TO GREAT HALL."

"So what's all this? Bogies and what not?" Harry said intrigued.

"Oh, it's the plan you asked Ron to come up with."

"I did the planning with him you know."

"Yeah, he wanted to introduce some new lingo, it's American military terms or something, Hermione saw it in a movie or something. The Deatheaters had no idea what was going on." Ginny laughed.

"Nice, so everyone's going to the Great Hall then?"

"Yes, although everyone watching over unconscious Deatheaters have to wait until they are taken into custody, Ron s going over the map making sure we didn't miss anything." She explained.

"Potter, you're back. Where's Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

"He's dead." Harry said quietly, leading the way to his body.

Several hours later and everyone were safely in their common rooms again, talking over the attack.

"What happened here?" Harry asked seeing what was happening through the castle.

"We knew that the minute someone found out Dumbledore was leaving they'd try something, so we just protected the castle and her students." Ron said bluntly. "But what happened with you?"

"We went to this cave; it's where Tom Riddle brought two of the kids from his Orphanage. Something happened between them, the kids were never the same again apparently. Anyway, Dumbledore thought it was an important place for Voldemort, so we checked it out. We had to use blood to get into the main part of the cave, and use this boat to sail over to the little island in the middle of this big body of water, there were inferi in the water." Harry told them.

"Inferi?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yeah, loads of them, maybe about a hundred, maybe more. Once we got over the water there was this goblet and a basin, you could see the locket at the bottom of it."

"The Horcrux locket?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes, Slytherin's locket. The liquid in the basin was charmed so that you had to drink it not pour it away to empty the basin."

"Couldn't you reach in and grab it?" Ron asked.

"No, we tried it didn't work. Dumbledore told me to make him drink it, it was horrible. I tried to do it myself but he wouldn't let me. The potion must have made him re-live these horrible memories, he kept begging for me to stop." Harry paused for breath.

"You did as he asked Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"I know, it just wasn't nice forcing him to drink it. Once we got to the bottom I got the Horcrux put it in my pocket, Dumbledore was thirsty, but everytime I tried to conjure water for him it disappeared. Voldemort done it so that whoever there would be forced to drink the water from the lake."

"The Inferi infested lake water?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, once the water was drunk, it woke them up."

"Who?"

"The Inferi Ronald." Hermione huffed, then gasped as she realised what it meant.

"Yeah, I had forgotten how to fight them as well, luckily Dumbledore came to at the right time and reminded me, wish I'd had brought Ginny it would have been a breeze." He laughed. "Then Dumbledore was still very, very weak, I managed to get him out of the cave, I apparated us both to Hogsmeade."

"You did side-along. Well done Harry." Hermione praised.

"I had to; Dumbledore could barely stand by himself. He said that he wasn't afraid." Harry said quietly.

"Why?" Ron whispered.

"He said because he was with me, and nothing could go wrong."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione cried as she leaned forward and hugged him.

"So, we found out that Madam Rosmerta was under the imperius curse and told the Deatheaters we were away. We saw the Mark in the sky above the Towers, so we used brooms to get back quickly. Snape was waiting for us in the Astronomy Tower; don't know how he knew we were there though."

"They planned it to be there. Snape warned us at the beginning of the night that we should stay away from the Astronomy Tower; we figured though that the majority of the fight would be around there though. So we had extra people in those areas. The fight went really well, hardly anyone got hurt." Ginny told him.

"Good, I'm glad no one was hurt." Harry said sincerely. He pulled the locket from his pocket, and looked at it.

"Brilliant" He sighed.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked together and leaned forward.

"This isn't it."

"What?"

"This is not the Horcrux, it looks different. Not majorly but it is different." Harry turned it over in his hands and opened the clasp. Inside there was a folded up note.

**To the Dark Lord. **

**I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. **

**R.A.B."**

"Who's R.A.B?" Ron asked.

"No idea."

"So, you and Dumbledore have done all this for nothing? And now we have no idea who this R.A.B guy is." Hermione cried.

"Yeah, it was all pointless." Harry murmured.

"Look, let's not get down about this, we can find R.A.B, Hermione tomorrow go to the library, and look for those with B surnames in the Slytherin Rosters, it's most likely to come from there, between 20-30 years ago." Ginny said.

"Why 20-30 years?" Ron said confused.

"Well from the note it sounds like he was a Deatheater for a few years, long enough to find out the truth, so he must have died before Voldemort went after the Potter's, let's just hope he actually destroyed it." Ginny finished.

"Let's not dwell on it now, how's Bill?" Hermione asked.

"He's okay, Madam Pomphey is doing everything she can, Lupin thinks he'll only gain some small abilities of the wolf, not transform." Ron replied.

"Yeah, although Fleur threw a number on mum, mum thought Fleur would run off now that Bill is a bit scarred. Fleur shot back that she was beautiful enough for the both of them, and they were still getting married. I think they actually love each other." Ginny said with a smile.

"Well that's good I suppose." Harry replied. "McGonagall said that Dumbledore's funeral is in a week, all the students are staying till then to pay their respects, and he'll be buried on the grounds here. It's what he would have wanted."

"Yeah, it is. Then we have to decide what to do until you come of age Harry." Hermione said.

"I've already decided. I'm going to go back to Privet Drive, the blood wards are there. I'm then going to leave with the Dursley's, before my birthday. We're going to sneak out no big Order business, if that happens it's more likely to get out. I'll find you guys at the Burrow after I put the Dursley's somewhere safe." Harry told them.

"Harry that's not a very good plan."

"It is a great plan. I haven't told you how I'm travelling. Look you don't have a choice in this. I'll meet you at the Burrow at the end of July at the latest okay?" Harry said sternly.

"I think Harry is right, come on you-know-who is going to think we're going to do some big Order rescue mission on the night of his birthday or a week beforehand to take them off the scent. If Harry slips away quietly, say going to the supermarket with the Aunt, nothing will happen." Ron said.

"But once Harry leaves the house they'd attack." Hermione said worried.

"Oh Hermione, Hermione have you never met my invisibility cloak?" Harry said with a grin.

"Ohh" It dawned on her, she gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

"So we are staying for the wedding then leaving?" Ginny asked.

"But you're not of age for another year Ginny; I don't know how you can come with us?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm a fire elemental, and I don't have to use my wand on every mission, besides, we need to camp somewhere, and I can go on re-con missions, that don't need me using magic." Ginny defended herself.

"Would you really be happy doing that Ginny? Keeping house while we go out hunting?" Harry asked.

"I know I don't want to be here next year. I can't bear the thought of not knowing where you all are in such dangerous times. So I can deal with being the house-maid throughout the mission. I'm not going to do Ron's laundry though." She laughed at the last part.

"What about your mum? She'll use the excuse that you're under-age to the fact you can't come with us." Harry asked.

"I know, I'll talk to her." Ginny promised.

The funeral was beautiful and seemed unfair that they were burying such a great man on such a fine day, Harry felt it should have been pouring with rain or something. Soon after the funeral the Order escorted Harry back to Privet Drive whilst everyone else was taking the train or leaving separately with their parents. Harry hugged his friends and girlfriend goodbye, telling them he'd see them soon enough.

Review please.


	13. Preparations and Truths Revealed

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13.

"Mum, Harry's back." Dudley cried out as he opened the door to see his cousin, the one-eyed man, a black man, and a really poor man at his doorstep.

Harry led Moody, Shacklebolt and Remus into the house.

"We got the pigeon that said you wouldn't be taking the train back, why are you back so early? Dudley only finished school yesterday." Vernon demanded on seeing his nephew and all the freakish friends he had.

"The Headmaster died so exams were cancelled, don't worry I'm about as happy as you are that I'm back early." Harry retorted.

"Headmaster Dumbledore died?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, Snape killed him" Harry said.

Petunia had a strange look on her face and moved into the kitchen, puzzled Harry shook his head.

"Can I talk to you lot upstairs please?" Harry asked the wizards. Harry led them up to my room.

"Obviously I couldn't say all this before and my uncle hates magic so we got to talk up here." He explained.

"Shacklebolt, I know what the plan of escape is but I want something different, the Order is not to come for me on the night you decide. I have my own plan, but I need one thing from you."

"Harry the Order will keep you safe." Remus tried to say.

"I know that you will try hard, but face it there have been spies in the Order before, it easier and safer if you let me handle it, I am going to need a portkey however."

"To where?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Don't encourage him." Remus cried to the Auror.

"Potter's not a baby, he can handle himself," Moody said.

"Thank you. Now if I had a portkey can I be anywhere and it takes me to the location I choose when you make it?"

"Yes, although you can't go across continents because the distance you originally make it for needs to stay relatively the same." Shacklebolt said.

"Like if we made one from here to the Burrow, you can still use it anywhere in England but if you were in France it would be off and therefore a danger if you're off course." Remus explained.

"Okay good, can you make me one to go to The Burrow? I'm only going to use it for emergencies, don't worry." Harry asked. A few minutes later Shacklebolt handed Harry his new (slightly illegal) portkey.

"What is your plan of escape?" Remus asked.

"It's a very good one, but don't worry. I'll send word once I'm at the Burrow."

"How are we going to know once you've left here?"

"I'll ring Ron at the Burrow; I've given him a key-word that tells him when I'm leaving. The plan is if I'm not at the Burrow after 4 hours then to call the cavalry."

"4 hours!"

"Yes, I need to get the Dursley's out of the way safely."

"Well that answers the question of if you need us to protect the Dursley's." Moody said.

"I can't really believe this is happening." Remus said.

"I'll be fine Remus, I will see you soon okay." Harry soothed him.

"Alright, but you better be okay, because you're parents would kill me if I let something happen to you." Remus said as he hugged him goodbye.

The three wizards left after doing a few more helpful things with Harry's stuff like making his trunk featherlight.

Harry went down the stairs to his family.

"Have the freaks left yet?" Vernon said spitefully from the kitchen.

"Yes, they left. I need to talk to you all so where's Dudley gone?" Harry asked his aunt and uncle.

"I'm here." Dudley said from behind Harry.

"Good, can you all sit please?"

"You can't order me to do anything in my house." Vernon said.

"Firstly its Aunt Petunia's house not yours; secondly you can stand if you really want."

"How do you know that?" Petunia asked shocked.

"I've got access to my families account's my mother and father gave you this house for your wedding present, mum knew you had nowhere to live so she asked my dad if they could buy you one." Harry said.

"Your father brought it?" Came Dudley's shocked question.

"Yeah, my dad was pretty well off." Harry shrugged it off. "Now, what I want to talk to you about is that at the end of July I need to put you somewhere safe."

"What? Why?" Vernon demanded.

"Because the evil monster that killed my parents and wants to kill me will come after you and kill you lot." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well he hasn't tried yet" Vernon said smugly.

"That's because of the Blood Wards." Petunia replied.

"You know about that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because Lily and I are sisters as long as I give you house-space we are all protected from anyone who wishes us harm, Dumbledore explained it in the letter he left when you were a baby."

"Well once I turn 17 the wards drop, so we have to leave by then. Now it's up to you when we leave, and you have a choice of locations for your erm, holiday I guess we could call it."

"You're not coming with us?" Dudley asked.

"You want the boy with us?" Vernon asked sneering.

"Well he is my cousin, if we have to leave so does he."

"Is this not a plan to get the house? I mean if your parents really did give it to us, you might want it back." Vernon tried.

"No, believe me even if you offered it to me I don't want it. I already have a few properties. Thank you."

"Really?" Dudley asked nicely.

"Yeah, so the choices are, Egypt, there's a hotel I own out there, I think the repairs are done soon. Or there is a cabin in Sweden, Cottage in Scotland, A place in London, I think the family living there are moving out soon I can't remember. There's a place in the Bahamas but I'm not sure about that one yet."

"Bahamas?"

"Yeah, you might not want to stay there for a whole year though. Or there is the option of finding a holiday home somewhere and me renting it out for you for a year or two."

"You're going to pay for us to live somewhere?" Petunia asked quietly.

"Well it is sort of my fault that you're being targeted, the Order has offered to send you to a safe location but knowing them, it'll be some dodgy b and b in Cornwall."

"I hate Cornwall" Dudley muttered.

"You don't have to decide now, there's always the option of going from one to the other, but once I leave there is no way to get in contact with me again, so if you make a decision you're stuck with it."

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked it sounded to Harry like he was concerned.

"I'm going to hunt down a way to destroy Voldemort then go destroy him." Harry said bluntly.

"You're going to murder someone?" Vernon asked.

"No, murdering someone says that they are human, no this thing is not human anymore, he's a mere fraction of a human now. There's a licence to kill on his head anyway I think. Besides everyone keeps telling me it's my bloody job to kill him so I doubt I'd be sent to prison." Harry replied.

"But why do you need to hunt down something to kill him? Just get a gun and shoot him or something." Dudley replied.

"Hmm, a gun never thought of that. No he's made himself immortal, I have to track down the objects that do that and destroy them meaning that Voldemort is mortal again."

"Oh, will that be hard?"

"Yeah most likely and dangerous," Harry replied.

"Well if no one else could do it what makes you so special?" Vernon sneered.

"Well I hopefully will find the power that he does not know I have, although Dumbledore is convinced it is my ability to love that is my power. I don't see how loving him to death will work but hey, I'll figure it out. Besides I have a Staff and a bit of elemental power behind me."

"Staff?"

"Yeah, pre-dates wands, more powerful, hard to control."

"Well we know you have difficulty controlling yourself, why let you have a staff?" Vernon sneered again.

"Well you shouldn't let your sister run her mouth against my family, besides I was 13 at the time." Harry said.

"I can't believe we are actually having this conversation." Dudley piped up grinning.

"Me neither." Harry replied.

"Look think it over, and when we are ready we'll go to the airport get the tickets and I'll give you the directions to the location you've chosen." Harry said.

"Thanks for doing this Harry." Dudley said sincerely.

"What are you doing son? Don't thank him; it's his fault we are in this mess." Vernon cried out standing up and pacing the kitchen.

"No, he could easily just let the Order help us instead he's helping us out of his pocket." Dudley replied, it was probably the first time Dudley talked back, without whining and crying.

"Well how deep are these pockets? I mean if I have to be out of work for a year then I want everything paid for." Vernon said turning his greedy eyes towards Harry.

"I'm not going to give you free reign on my finances if that's what you think. I'm allowing you to use one of my properties and supplying it with food and such." Harry replied.

"Well if you are out of contact how can we tell you when we need stuff?" Vernon asked thinking he found a flaw in his plan.

"Well if you are really desperate, you could use one of my House-Elves."

"What are those?"

"They are creatures that are bound to wizards, mainly older families; they are like a butler, or a maid. They take care of the house for you, clean and cook if you want them to. I will assign a House-Elf that will shop for you." Harry told them.

"I'm not having some creepy little creature running around the house." Vernon cried out in disgust.

"House-Elves are very good at keeping quiet and out of sight; I'll just have him deliver food at night then." Harry said sighing and looking at his watch.

"We'll talk it over Harry, thank you. Do you have any information about the properties you told us about? It might help us decide depending on what part of Sweden it's in stuff like that." Petunia said.

"Yeah, it's in my trunk. I'll go get it." Harry said as he jumped up and went to get the documents that the Gringotts Manager gave him months ago.

"Here, now it says they are in various states of disrepair, but I organised repair work to be done ages ago so they should be sorted out. The Manager of Gringotts is due to arrive within the next few days and he'll let us know what the update is." Harry told them, handing them the sheaf of parchment.

He watched as Petunia and Dudley looked over them whilst Vernon tried not to have anything to do with the foreign looking paper.

Harry kept up his training regime, trying as much as possible to not leave the house, but in the end went on runs with Dudley, who turned out to be quite good at running long distances.

The Gringotts Manager visited Harry at home as promised; bringing with him something Harry was very happy to receive.

"This is a moneybag that will withdraw funds directly from your account without needing to visit the bank, useful in these times." Ragnorak said.

"Wow, thank you. This will be very useful, is there any way anyone can track it?"

"No, not even for Goblins. It is keyed into your blood, so only you can use it."

"Can I withdraw other currency? Like Muggle money?"

"Yes, just say the currency, for example, ten pounds rather than ten galleons and the correct amount will appear in the bag. If you withdraw too much and wish to return some just put the money inside and say 'return to vault' and it will disappear."

"Great. Now my family here will be staying at one of my properties during the year, they are muggles though, that won't be a problem will it?"

"No, unless you plan to go to Potter Manor or Black House. Muggles can enter of course, but cannot live in the house alone without a wizard or witch with them."

"Can they live in the other places?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now I need a way for an account to be set up to cater to their needs, you know without it going over-board." Harry said giving a sly glance at Vernon.

"The House-Elves will deal with that. A House-Elf will visit the bank on behalf of their master to pay off tabs. These are usually dealt with each month, and there is no way your enemies will be able trace what the House-Elves are up to, it is entirely confidential and I'll deal with it myself, as you are such a high profile customer." Ragnorak said.

"Good, so how are the repairs going?"

"They are now complete, you may visit them if you wish but I'm guessing that with your current situation it is out of the question." Harry nodded at Ragnorak."Very well Mr Potter, I took the liberty of getting a number of photographs of each property in its restored state." He handed a bunch of parchment to Harry. "Now, the penthouse in London will be vacated in one calendar month, one month earlier than their current contract, but as you agreed to release them from the contract they informed my associate that they had secured a house that they would own in one month, so they were very happy with us."

"That's nice. So all my properties are vacant now?" Harry asked and the Goblin nodded.

"The Hotel in Egypt has recently finished I must say it is an excellent refurbishment, local and international interest has been building and we have already had many attempts to secure rooms for holiday time. The Hotel will officially open in 3 weeks and we are already half booked. We employed a Manager that is very capable, he will send reports monthly that I will store, should you wish to view them."

Harry looked at the new photographs for the Hotel, it looked really posh, but comfortable at the same time, it looked ideal, fitting it nicely with the Egyptian theme all around them.

"There are also rooms for the witch and wizard, advertised in the Daily Prophet, holiday agents and similar agents across the globe; it is becoming popular amongst our American friends."

"Cool, the others?"

"Are in excellent condition now, we have a team of ten house-elves including Dobby and Kreacher, I would suggest calling the House-Elves to you, they like to know their master, they feel that they are doing something wrong if you neglect them."

"I'll do that." Harry promised.

"Now, you requested directions to each location, I assumed both Muggle and magical methods of travel and they are written on the parchment I gave you."

"Excellent, this is everything I need. Thank you very much Ragnorak."

"Thank you Mr Potter. The best of luck in your mission, may you defeat the Dark Lord, the survival of the Wizarding Community as you know it depends on it."

"No pressure then, but hey a little reformation never hurt anyone, I bet you wouldn't mind half the Ministry getting fired."

"I would not, perhaps then this country needs reformation, the Ministry is corrupt, we goblins are planning a few things to...aggravate them." He smiled.

"Well good luck to you as well. If we survive all this I'll stop by the bank." Harry said standing up shaking the Managers hand.

"Many wizards would not shake my hand, you are a unique individual." Ragnorak said bowing and disappearing without a pop.

"Who or what was that?" Dudley asked as he watched the strange creature disappear.

"That was a goblin; believe me that was the nicest one I've ever met." Harry laughed.

"Wow, I bet Dad wouldn't believe me if I told him it talked and stuff." Dudley snickered.

"He'd just think I've confounded you or something." Harry laughed.

"So he told you about your houses?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, it's a little mind-boggling sometimes, so I'm glad there are pictures and everything." Harry said flicking through the photos.

"Let's see." Dudley moved towards Harry and they went through the photos together.

Later that night after dinner Harry, Dudley and Petunia sat around the dinner-table talking over the situation at the end of July.

"So you want to go to the Egypt Hotel for one month, then go stay in Barbados for two weeks then stay in Sweden for the rest of the year?"

"Well America would have been nice but Sweden should be good." Dudley muttered.

"Well how about I rent you a house there for a year. If this takes longer then you can travel to Sweden and remain there." Harry said.

Dudley's face lightened up. "That would be great Harry. But hang on, how would we know that this war is over?"

"I'm going to come find you once it's over, tell you when it's safe to return here."

"But, what if you lose?"

"Yeah, we all know you're not very good at anything." Vernon snorted, as he walked in from the living room to get a snack.

"If I lose then the House-Elf will find out and inform you. I think House-Elves know when their master dies so he'll know as soon as I die." Harry said.

"Do you think it's likely? That you'd lose I mean?"

"Don't know, I mean a bunch of kids are fighting this war really, we did extremely well when they attacked the castle but that was our turf, and there were loads of us. There are four of us going on this mission and I really hope we succeed, there are a lot of people who I need to avenge by destroying Voldemort." Harry grinned the last part.

"I can't believe you're talking about becoming a murderer." Vernon said scandalised.

"Look Vernon if you want to stay here be my guest, just don't complain when a bunch of robed masked men come knocking the wards down, believe me they won't come quietly, they won't care that you don't like me all they know is that to them you are a Muggle. You don't like wizards well most pure-blooded wizards hate muggles, so much so that this entire war is about killing muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. So please do your family a favour and go on a yearlong holiday. Think of all the golf you can play in Florida." Harry said standing up facing his uncle.

"Yeah, it weren't easy but I finally got Vernon to shut his trap and just agree to go away." Harry said on the phone to Ron.

"THAT'S GOOD THEN." Ron shouted.

"Ron, talk normally." Harry said for the tenth time.

"But you won't hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so have they accepted the Order's offer? I heard from Dad they were thinking of taking them to Cornwall or Somerset."

Harry laughed. "No I gave them a better offer. They're going to leave for somewhere else instead."

"Okay then, you're doing your independent thing again aren't you?"

"Yes Ron." Harry sighed.

"Alright then, Hermione said she'll be round in 2 weeks, she's got to hide her parents."

"Oh dear, we'll I got to hide my family, I'll try to come shortly after Hermione gets there." Harry told him. "Can I talk to Ginny? Is she there?"

"Yeah she's here; she and mum had a talk I can't actually believe mum is letting her go. But mum is going to force you to sit down and tell her how you expect to survive the year or some rubbish like that." Ron grumbled before he passed the phone on.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said.

"Hey, so your mum gave you permission? I thought we'd have to sneak you out in the middle of the night."

"No, I just explained to her what would happen next year, and when I gave my reasons she understood, she wasn't happy about it but there was nothing she could really do, I can't stay here the Ministry is starting a new Hogwarts Internship, Mum and Dad think it's a way to weed out the pure-bloods into Ministry positions before they even leave Hogwarts."

"That's unbelievable,"

"Yeah, Neville got called up last week he says he has to sit in all these boring meeting between Head of Departments and be the minute taker. I heard though that other pure-bloods like Zambini and Pansy were P.A's to suspect Deatheaters, or imperio'd ones."

"This war is turning more political than we thought."

"Yes, definitely. Dad has had so many complains logged against him for stupid reasons, he thinks he will be forced down, demoted or something."

"We best get this war over as quick as possible, have you talked to your Dad about those reported Dark activities from Albania?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he got a report just yesterday, right it says that there was a noticeable aura of magic in the area for hundreds of years, witches and wizards thought the Fountain of Youth was located in the forest. Never-mind that it's more likely in South America." Ginny muttered the last. "So things changed about 50 years ago, the aura just disappeared, one witch who had spent 3 years tracking down the location in the forest said that she had it narrowed to one click, American military term, I think it's equivalent to a couple of miles or something. Anyway, she was in that narrowed down area when she thought she felt the presence of another soul. Before she could investigate further the soul and the aura disappeared."

"Is there a chance that the aura came from this soul?"

"No, she said that she had been in the forest nearly every day for 3 years and she had never not once sensed another soul, apart from ones she brought herself. So she thought and reported that someone came in and took the aura."

"Did she make any other comments?"

"Yes, she said she returned to the forest and once when she visited it 15 years ago, she sensed the soul of that person who disappeared with the aura. But get this, she said and I quote "I sensed the same entity I sensed the day that the aura disappeared from my radar, but the entity had changed, it was more distorted and gave off an aura of evil. I fled the forest and each time I came back the evil 

entity was still in the area, funnily enough in the same area the aura was originally sensed.' Do you know what this means?"

"Something was hidden there, Voldemort took it. Then when he was forced from his body after attempting to kill me he returned there."

"So when she said he was distorted?"

"That must be because he had created a Horcruxes, most likely out of the thing he took from that forest. Is there any way to find out what it was?"

"Don't know, all we know was that it was around the time Voldemort left school. Hmm, maybe he received information during his time at the school and that's why it was around that time?" Ginny mused.

"But who did he get the information from? And what was it that he found? Do you think there is any chance there would be clues there now?" Harry said.

"Not sure, unlikely I would guess."

"This woman said she could track the aura of the thing she was searching for right? She thought it was the fountain of youth. Maybe if we track this woman down she can track this thing Voldemort has."

"That's a good idea Harry. I'll talk to Dad see if we can get an Order member to track her down. Do you think she would be willing to help us? She might be pretty old by now." Ginny said cautiously.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore was old, but he was still good." Harry said defensively.

"True, but he was Dumbledore."

"There's no harm in trying."

"Yeah I guess. I'll find her Harry." Ginny promised.

"Alright then how are the rest of the preparations going?"

"Good, we've got the emergency kit sorted out, I know Hermione will just go through it when she gets here, I've done my share of potion making, and how are yours going?"

"Yeah, good as well. Nearly finished them just got one of the longer ones brewing now. Vernon would pop a vein if he knew what I was doing." Harry laughed.

"He can't hear you can he?"

"No, he's at work, not due back for another few hours yet."

"Alright, well mum is calling me now, so I better go. I'll speak to you soon, call me soon. Bye" Ginny said.

"Will do. Bye Ginny. Say hi to your mum for me." Harry said as he put the receiver down.

"Who's that you're talking to?" Dudley said as made his way down the stairs.

"Oh, my girlfriend, and my other friend." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen to see his aunt making lunch for them all.

"You have a girlfriend?" Dudley said shocked. "Why is she staying with your friend?" He asked confused.

"Well my girlfriend is my best friends little sister." Harry grinned.

"Whoa, bet he weren't impressed when you started dating." Dudley grinned as he cleared the table for lunch.

"No, it took a little while for him to get used to it. Lucky Ginny is really stubborn so she didn't let Ron stop her doing anything."

"What we talking about?" Petunia asked as she laid a cold salad on the table.

"Harry has a girlfriend." Dudley told.

"A girlfriend? Really? Have we erm, met her?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, she's the girl in the Weasley family. You probably would have seen her around the station." Harry said.

"The red-head?" Dudley asked. "She's gorgeous. What is she doing with you?"

Harry laughed.

"I meant that in a nice way." Dudley said.

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky to have her."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." Harry pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and Ginny sitting beneath their favourite tree on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Wow, she is very pretty." Petunia commented.

"She's smart as well, really smart, she's very feisty nearly everyone at school is wary of her, she's got a reputation of beating everyone in a duel."

"She fights?"

"No, not like that, but everyone knows she's very good at this one curse we had like two or three examples of it and everyone is afraid of being at the wrong end of it."

"Wow, she sounds scary."

"Yeah, but she's really amazing at the same time. She doesn't let anything stop her getting what she wants and she'll do anything for her friends."

"Sounds like someone is pretty smitten." Petunia said as she brought a plate of sandwiches out.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Harry blushed. All three of them sat down.

"I wish I had a girlfriend." Dudley said.

"What happened with Melissa?" Petunia asked.

"Mel got weird, you don't want to know mum." Dudley said making a face.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, you know, it just fell apart."

"How is that weird?"

"She was totally the wrong person I thought she was; we had nothing in common at all."

"I know how that feels." Harry said thinking about Cho.

"Seems like someone here gets all the luck with the girls." Dudley laughed.

"Oh it doesn't seem like luck to me." Harry grimaced.

"Well you have Ginny."

"Yeah, well apart from her it's been a nightmare." Harry said.

"What are you boys doing after lunch?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"Good because Vernon is going to stay late after work dealing with a new client and I want to take you both out to town." Petunia replied.

"Are you sure?" Harry said.

"Yes, just because I don't understand your world doesn't mean I'm not grateful for what you are doing. I really thought I'd be able to stop you becoming a wizard if we kept you isolated." Petunia said quietly as she picked the dirty plates up.

"Really? But you made me sleep in a cupboard."

"That's because as soon as you were able to crawl you went in there and wouldn't come out for bed. So in the end we put your bed in there and you were happy. One psychiatrist I know said some children prefer small spaces to sleep in. That was your small space; you never really grew out of it. We just stopped trying to coax you out."Petunia explained.

Harry still had a bewildered look on his face. "But you always said I had to make my living, clean for you and such."

"Yes, the busier you were the less time you had to spend exploring the strange things you did. If you had more time on your hands you would be able to think and grasp magic when we were trying to get rid of it."

"Why were you trying to get rid of it, it's a part of me and it will never go away." Harry said.

"Magic took your mother away from me; it killed her and left you all alone. And magic is trying to kill you now."

"Magic didn't do that, and evil psychotic maniac did."

"Yes, but magic took your mother away, and led her to the maniac."

Harry stood there looking at his Aunt Petunia as if for the first time.

"I never got over losing your Lily. I tried to understand magic I asked to go to Hogwarts but they turned me down. If I went then I would understand Lily and I loved her so much it killed me when she died. It probably wasn't the best idea to give her son to me that has her eyes and I nearly had a breakdown, and sometimes I felt that I resented you and I guess a few times that showed up. But you were safe at that school. Professor Dumbledore told me he'd keep you safe and it was true, magic never hurt you once, you lost your godfather but that was the only thing that went wrong. And everything I hated about magic has gone away now."

Harry laughed. "I guess he never told you about all the times I was injured."

"No, when were you injured?" Petunia asked nearly hysterical.

"You really care?" Harry asked slightly sceptical.

"Of course I care, you are my nephew." She replied as if scandalised.

"Oh, well I encountered Voldemort possessing a teacher at school, defended the Philosopher's Stone from him and wound up unconscious for a few days, broke my arm in second year, then some incompetent teacher then vanished them away so I had to re-grow them, that was painful! Saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets that same year, battled a 50-foot Basilisk."

"What's that?" Dudley interrupted.

"Oh, giant snake that can kill by looking at you, petrify you if looking at a reflection, and has poisonous fangs."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, so I killed him, and he got me with a fang at the same time. Luckily Fawkes the Phoenix came to my rescue, Phoenix tears are the only known anti-dote. Erm fell a hundred foot off my broom in third year when Dementors attacked me during a quidditch match. Lost my broom in that match, I was gutted. Travelled back in time to save my godfather from the Dementors kiss."

"What's that?" Dudley asked again.

"Oh a dementor is the thing that attacked us a few years ago. You know makes you feel really unhappy. When they kiss you it sucks out your soul. So we went back in time a few hours rescued a hippogriff as well busted Sirius out of jail, all that was after confronting the real betrayer to my parents, followed by the Defence teacher forgetting to take his potion and transforming into a werewolf."

"Cool!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Not really, especially when you, two friends, convict, teacher and person thought to be dead for 12 years are facing a werewolf. The real betrayer got away that night."

"Were you injured?"

"Erm, sort of, got a bit of a bashing from the Dementors trying to help Sirius and Hermione hit me on the head. What else?" He thought. "Fourth year, got entered into the Triwizard Competition, even though it was supposed to be for over 17's only. Fought a dragon, had to swim into the Black Lake to rescue Ron who was at the bottom, and go through a maze that at the end just transported me and another boy to a graveyard in Little Hangleton where Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort were waiting for me. Watched Cedric get killed and was used in the ritual to bring back Voldemort's body, got this scar from it." Harry said as he showed the faint knife mark on his forearm. "Fifth year was a complete nightmare. A woman from the Ministry was at the school and everyone was branding me and Dumbledore as attention seeking liars. Umbridge gave me detentions for speaking the truth, tried to use an unforgiveable curse on me."

"What's that?" Petunia asked this time, her voice quiet and rather shaky.

"There are three, one is called the imperious curse, it controls a person, you can get them to do whatever you want them to do, and some people can fight it off though. Second is called the cruciatus curse it's the torture curse. It is so painful, feels like hot knives all over your body, Hermione said it works by over-stimulating all your nerves everywhere, it hurts for ages afterwards, hurts to even breathe."

"That's horrible." Dudley said softly.

"Yeah, the last one is called the Killing Curse, three guesses what it does. It has a characteristic green light. Umbridge tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on me to get me to tell her where Dumbledore and Sirius were."

"You sound like you have endured the torture curse." Petunia said stiffly.

"Yeah, Voldemort has done it to me a few times, I tried to cast it on Bellatrix Lestrange, she killed Sirius, it didn't work, she said that righteous anger wasn't strong enough, she said that I had to really mean it, that I really wanted to hurt her for it to work."

"Then you should be glad you are not that type of person."Dudley said.

"Suppose. Don't think I told Ron and Hermione about that."

"What happened after that?"

"Voldemort showed up, Dumbledore and he had a duel, it was indescribable, there's no way I could ever duel like that! I was crouched in the corner, some statue standing guard over me. Then Voldemort disappeared, I thought it was over I stood up, then I felt it, it was like something had sledge hammered me in the head."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"Voldemort possessed me. Took complete control over me, me friends saw it as well. It was so painful, worse than the Cruciatus Voldemort was taunting Dumbledore with my voice, saying that it was better if he killed me now."

"How did you get rid of him?"

"He just left, I remember thinking that I wouldn't mind dying, it would have meant seeing Sirius again, mum and dad too." Harry said softly.

"And he left? Maybe he couldn't deal with the emotions?"

"That's what Ginny thinks."

"Your Headmaster didn't tell me about anything that happened, only vague reports just before you got home saying that you had a small accident and have fully recovered."

"Yeah right, I say nearly losing my life nearly every year says something else."

"Hang on, how did Voldemort get to you at your school?" Dudley asked.

"We weren't at the school, we were at the Ministry of Magic, and I had a vision from Voldemort saying that Sirius was there, but it was an ambush and there were Deatheaters there instead. We duelled them and got away, worst thing that happened was Hermione got hit with a bad curse, but she was okay after a few weeks."

"I can't believe the danger a bunch of school kids got into every year. This is what I meant. Things like this don't happen in normal schools."

"It's okay Aunt Petunia, defeating Voldemort is my destiny, some stupid prophecy when I was a baby said that I'd have the power to defeat him, but whether or not there was a prophecy I'd still do it. I'm not the type of person to sit around and let things like that happen around me."

"You're just like your mother." Petunia replied.

Harry just grinned.

"Come on we better make a move." Petunia said as she looked at the clock, she watched the two boys run upstairs for their shoes. She said a quick prayer for someone to help her nephew through this mess he found himself in.

Review Please.


	14. Whatever It Takes

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14.

A few minutes later and Petunia was pulling out the driveway with the two boys in the back, she drove down towards the main town, noticing a bunch of oddly dressed men lurking near the park, ignoring them she continued towards town not noticing her nephew hiding from view.

"Do you have everything you need for this long trip of yours?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"Erm, yeah I think so, Hermione will go everything later."

"Well we can try pick up a few things you might need in case you don't have the opportunity later." Petunia said going into a clothes store. She made Harry pick out a load of clothes he might need, from everything from tops and trousers to trainers and socks. Harry insisted on buying everything himself, carefully withdrawing the money from the special money bag that Gringotts gave him.

What impressed Harry was when they passed a specialist store for people into martial arts, going in Harry was amazed at the displays of weaponry.

"Are the young men here interested?" A store clerk asked.

"Yes, your displays are very impressive." Harry commented.

"Well we do try."

"Do you have any holsters for swords?" He asked.

"Does sir have a sword?"

"No, of course not, but my friends brother has been into martial arts or many years now, I've been looking for a present I know he'd like a holster, he's got a nice display going." Harry lied.

"Well step this way sir." The man showed Harry all the holsters, from ones that hold them at the side 'like a pirate' Dudley said, or ones that secured it against the back. Harry thought about it hard and decided that he'd get one of each in case his 'friends brother has a preference' picking the style in black and long enough to hold his sword of Merlin.

"I do hope you don't have a sword Harry." Petunia muttered as they left the store.

"Aunt Petunia, would I lie to you?" Harry said with a smile.

"That didn't answer the question."

Harry laughed; his aunt didn't miss a trick.

Luckily his aunt thought of a lot of things they might need if they weren't going to be staying at a house, they needed something to cook food on, food supplies, so Harry went to a camping store and brought a small camping stove as well as a few coolers.

Once they were finished with the shopping they drove back home, helping Harry with his things up to his room Dudley noticed the potion Harry had brewing.

"What's that?"

"It's a potion."

"Oh, what does it do?"

"It's an invisibility potion, it takes about a week to brew, I'm making some supplies for the trip, and we might need some at some point." Harry explained.

"Cool, what other things can you brew?" Dudley asked interested.

"Erm, loads of things, erm Polyjuice potion can turn someone to look like someone else. Blood replenishing potion, burns salve, dreamless sleep potion, draught of the living dead, skele-grow, loads of things."

"You're going to make all of them?"

"No, only a few that'll help. I'm going to leave the polyjuice potion to Hermione, it takes ages to make and is really difficult, and we're having difficulty getting hold of one of the ingredients."

"Is it hard to make them?"

"No, some are yes, but anyone can make them really."

"Dinner in ten minutes." Petunia yelled from downstairs.

"That was quick?" Harry said confused.

"Mum ordered pizza" Dudley said with a grin.

Finally it was one week before Harry's birthday; the strange men that were dressed very oddly hanging by the park had been noticed by nearly everyone in the street. Harry guessed that the park was near the edges of the wards and knew that the escape out would be tough.

Luckily for him he would have help to get out.

"Hey Harry." Fred and George called out as Harry let them in the house.

"Hey guys, any trouble?"

"You mean from the guys at the end of the road?

"Amateurs."

"Walked right past them,"

"Course we were wearing hats but still." Fred exclaimed.

"We hear you have a job for us?"

"Yeah, I need you to shrink some stuff for me."

"Lead the way."

So Fred and George followed Harry to the garage and shrunk all the small items and put them all in one carrier bag which Harry put in the car which was inside the garage instead of on the driveway.

"When are you making the getaway?" Fred asked.

"Soon, within a few days, but keep it to yourself." Harry warned.

"You can trust us,"

"I know. I'll see you at the Burrow soon." Harry said. Fred and George bid him goodbye before leaving the house.

"So when are we going?" Dudley asked as Harry came back into the living room.

"Not sure within a few days, have you noticed that the guys have moved closer?"

"Yes, I saw that they've moved by about a street closer." Dudley said.

"The wards must be faltering on the outskirts, if they bring in someone who can bring wards down then we are done for." Harry said to himself.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing yet." Harry replied.

Early the next morning, a Saturday Harry shook everyone awake at 6am.

"We need to leave now." He said urgently. The Dursley's got up quickly and got ready.

Harry called Ron on the telephone, it took a while for someone to answer and it was Mr Weasley who answered. "Hello,"

"Mr Weasley, its Harry can I speak to Ron?"

"Hello Harry, Ron's asleep at the moment and you know what it's like to wake him up." He grinned.

"Erm it's quite important, but can you give him a message when he gets up please, tell him that the Crumple-Horned Snorknack is real. He'll understand what it means."

"Erm, very well Harry."

"And I'll call back as soon as I can." Harry added.

"Ok,"

"Thanks see you soon." Harry hung up the phone and looked towards the Dursley's who were eating a quick breakfast.

"Now we all know what we have to do right? It's important we don't raise any suspicion or they'll just attack once we are over the threshold. When we go past them don't look at them longer than a sparing glance. Okay?"

_Deatheaters point of view._

He had been scoping out Potter's House for the past few days, it was honestly the most boring thing he'd ever done. Potter's Uncle went to work each day leaving at 7.30am the wife kissing him goodbye on the cheek at the doorstep, Potter's cousin often meeting other boys at the park every day, Potter hardly ever stepped out of the house once he had spotted them once, he heard once or twice the orders that his uncle and aunt told him when they were leaving the house, Potter had chores, not some spoilt brat like the other Deatheaters thought.

He watched from the end of the street as the Dursley's left the house, the aunt opened the car up, the cousin spending his time loading his bag in the back seat before yelling to his dad to hurry up. The uncle currently telling Potter to do his chores by the time they got back. He watched as the cousin stood by the open car door still trying to get his dad in the car. The uncle locked the house up, he didn't think too much on it, he saw it a few times before, him locking Potter inside, he climbed into the car and drove away, the aunt fiddling with the radio station as they made their way down the road, the cousin playing on some hand held game thing. He turned away thinking nothing, not knowing that the wards would drop in less than an hour.

Once the Dursley's were on the motorway Harry took his invisibility cloak off.

"That was great, worked perfectly." Harry said.

"Can't believe it worked." Dudley muttered.

"It did, whilst uncle Vernon was yelling at me to do the chores I slipped past him and got into the car while you were telling him to hurry up and get in the car, perfectly done." Harry grinned.

"Right, now the plan is that we all get the plane to Egypt together, once there we can get settled into the Hotel, I have already called Ron, I just need to cal him again once we're at the airport." Harry said going over his plan.

It took them just over two hours to get to the airport; they picked up their tickets at the front desk and made their way to the check in desk.

One through security and waiting until calling for the flight the Dursley's browsed the duty free whilst Harry went to the nearest phone booth.

He rang the Weasleys number; it was answered in the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ron." Harry greeted.

"Harry!" He replied relieved. "How are you?"

"Still thinking Crumple-Horned Snorknack's exist."

"Good."

"I'll be out of contact for about ten hours; I'll call you once I'm clear."

"Any trouble?"

"No, it went smoothly."

"Good, bring me back a souvenir."

"Will do, is Ginny there?"

"Yeah." Ron handed the receiver over to his sister, and told the rest of his family that Harry got out of Privet Drive safely and easily.

"Hello?" Ginny said.

"Hey Gin." Harry said.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"Yeah, I told you so." Harry grinned.

"Where are you going now?"

"Somewhere Bill might like." Harry said evasively, "I'll call as soon as I get there. I've got to go now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon right?"

"Yes, within a few days."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Harry hung up the phone and went to find the Dursley's.

The four of them got on plane heading for Cairo, when they landed they found a limousine had come to pick them up.

"What's with the limo?" Dudley asked as they got in.

"I asked the hotel to send a car to pick us up to take us directly to the Hotel I didn't think it would actually be a limo though." Harry replied getting inside.

After ten minutes they pulled up outside a magnificent looking building.

"Wow, look at that!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Sir, if you would follow me?" The driver said. He let them into the Hotel and stopped outside an office. He knocked sharply and left them there.

"Come in" A voice called out.

"Wait here guys." Harry said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello there, you must be the owner?" A tall man in his mid-thirties said as he stood up from his desk and made his way to Harry.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr Potter my name is Jack Wilson, manager of your hotel."

"So when's the opening day?" Harry said noticing the lack of people inside the building.

"It's tomorrow. Will you stay for the opening ceremony?"

"Yes, I will probably stay that long, I am just here to drop my family off, and my flight back isn't till 5pm local time tomorrow." Harry replied.

"The opening ceremony is at 10am and we expect our first guests at that time. The Hotel is expected to be full within the first two days, and we have bookings until October now."

"Sounds like you're doing a good job here."

"Well the goblins did a nice job themselves hiring the people who did this place up."

"So you're a wizard?"

"Yes, the goblins thought it would be more appropriate to have someone like me as a manager to deal with the magical guests we will have."

"Good. So are you American?"

"The goblins were right when they said you get right down to business." Jack laughed. "Yes, I am American, went to Salem Institute. Have no intention of joining any Dark Lord do whatever it is he wants to do."

"Sounds like you rehearsed that?"

"Well I know as well as everyone else what you have up against you in the UK, but it's nothing to do with the USA, or Egypt for that matter, but I daresay you'd find yourself many sympathisers."

"Well as long as you run this Hotel well and keep an eye out for anyone who's a Deatheater and make sure my family stays safe for this month then we'll get on fine."

"That was my plan. If I do spot a Deatheater, shall I contact you?"

"I won't be in a position to be contacted by anyone for a while, I am giving you details of how to contact two men who are loyal to the cause of getting rid of Voldemort, contact one or the other and they shall help you out. If neither responds drive the Dursley's to the nearest airport and get them on a plane."

"Understood."

Harry pulled an envelope from his pocket. "Only open this when the time comes."

Jack took the envelope and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "You don't need to worry Mr Potter."

"Good, well I'll get the family settled; can I have a tour of the place once we've settled?"

"Of course, just come back here when you're done and I'll show you around. I'll take you up to your room now." Jack walked over to his door and led the way out to the foyer.

Jack took them up to the grand master suite, which rather impressed the Dursley's.

"Wow, look at this place!" Vernon said appreciatively.

"This is really nice." Petunia said looking around the place.

"Jack, can you do me a favour and un-shrink these bags?" Harry said pulling a few things out of his pockets.

"Sure, you not 17 yet eh?" Jack laughed as he un-shrunk them.

"Thanks, I've only got a few more days till I come of age," Harry replied as he pulled the Dursley's luggage away from his.

After a quick tour of the Hotel in which Jack showed them the impressive array of amenities, such as four swimming pools, one children's pool, five restaurants, on-site shop, several bars, children's entertainment.

"Looks like it'll be quite fun here." Dudley said.

"Yeah, it does look good here." Petunia said.

"I think you guys will be happy here, your tickets to America are already booked, once you get there a car is going to meet you and take you to the location where your next house is." Harry said as they made their way back to their rooms.

"Thanks for everything Harry." Dudley said.

"No problem, a house-elf will go to that house a couple of days prior to open it up, make sure there's food there and stuff, you won't notice him but if you want to communicate with him all you need to do is leave a note or call his name." Harry said.

The next day was the grand opening of the Hotel, so Harry got up early and watched as all the new staff came in and began their new jobs, a lot of press and public figures came to the opening, Harry didn't want to get into the papers and told Jack as much, so he watched Jack cut the ribbon to officially open the Hotel. Grinning as the scene Harry turned and got into the limo to go back to the airport, his luggage already in his pocket.

"When is Harry supposed to get here?" Mrs Weasley asked her youngest children for the tenth time that hour.

"Mum, he called me about four hours ago, the plane takes about 5 hours, so he won't be here for another 2 hours at least. Please give it a rest." Ron said tiredly.

"I can't help being worried."

"There's being worried and there's being annoying." Ron muttered.

"Don't say that." Mrs Weasley said as she gave her son a little slap on his head.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Mrs Weasley said nervously.

"It's Harry."

"Harry." She cried relieved. "Erm, I need to ask a security question. Right, what is the code word you gave to Ron before you left?"

"That I believed Crumpled Horned Snorknack's really existed." He confirmed.

Mrs Weasley opened the door and grabbed Harry in a hug.

"Hey mate." Ron greeted. "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah everything went great."

"How did you get here?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Dropped my family off somewhere safe, and then got a portkey from the airport to here." Harry said.

"Well it was a rather risky thing you did there Harry!" Mrs Weasley said.

"No it wasn't I did everything as planned, have you heard any news from Privet Drive?"

"Yes, the wards dropped about an hour after you called here and sent the message. Ron nearly went mad when he woke up and heard the news."

"Well we drove right past the Deatheaters on watch; they didn't even blink an eye it went perfectly." Harry smiled.

"Well sit down dear; I'll make you a quick breakfast."

"I'm not hungry; I had breakfast with the Dursley's before I came back and had a meal on the plane as well."

"Oh very well. I'm sure the girls will be up soon."

"Hermione's here?"

"Yeah she got here yesterday once I told her you had left." Ron said, "She was on her way anyway, she called it good timing."

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as she saw her boyfriend standing in her kitchen, she ran up to him jumping into a hug and a kiss.

"Eww, please." Ron said disgusted.

Harry put Ginny down with a smirk.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked.

"Only a few minutes ago."

"Dursley's okay?"

"Yeah they are in the hotel in Egypt, it's actually a really nice place, got a tour there and the manager is an American wizard, nice guy too." Harry told them.

"Have you finished your kit?" Hermione said from the doorway.

"Nice to see you too 'Mione." Harry said.

"Glad you're okay, have you done your kit?"

"Yes mother, all done." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"What's this kit?" Mrs Weasley asked confused.

"Oh we each make a kit to take everywhere with us, it includes stuff we need like an emergency bag, it's got potions, clothes, supplies, stuff like that. Oh and aunt Petunia has added a few muggle things we need in case we are on the run, on the ground instead of in a house." Harry said turning to Hermione for the last part.

"What did she get?"

"Oh a camping stove, coolers, basic camping essentials."

"Good, we have to consider that at some point magic might get restricted." Hermione said nodding.

"Do you think that likely?" Ron asked.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?" Ginny said. "If Voldemort gets control of the Ministry he can track everyone's magical signature."

"But I thought the trace was only until you were 17?" Ron asked.

"It is but do you think the Ministry doesn't stop it there? This is the Ministry we are talking about." Hermione said.

"True, but let's not worry about that."

"He might make his name taboo." Mrs Weasley said.

"What?" Harry said turning to the elder woman.

"He did it in the last war, for the last year or so, which was why people started calling him you-know-who he was making everyone scared of him, if you said his name out loud than he would know where you were and Deatheaters were sent to silence you." She explained.

"Right so let's all call him Tom from now one." Harry said.

The next day was Harry's seventeenth birthday and a number of familiar faces dropped by the Burrow to wish him a happy birthday.

At the end of the day the four of them sat at the end of the Burrow garden with everyone else at the Burrow watching the display of fireworks that Fred and George set up for Harry's birthday.

The day after that they were all back to business, Hermione calling a meeting in Ron's bedroom.

"Right, so we all have our various alibis." She said. "Ron is keeping with the ghoul idea his dad is helping him with. Mine is rather obvious, muggle-borns aren't really welcome these days. Ginny is going to set up an accident."

"Wait, I haven't heard this yet." Harry said.

"Well we thought of having Ginny contract the same thing we are passing Ron off with but we think it'll look too suspicious so we are going to do something different, now you remember Mia, Ginny's doctor from London after she got kidnapped?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well we are going to stage an accident in London, whilst Ginny is there with Mia, there will be no real witnesses, but Mia has agreed to call in an accident and use a few contacts to put in false reports of Ginny listed as a coma victim after being hit by a car. Now Mia has said that it should be easy, as she can say that Ginny has had threats on her life and they need to create an alibi. Mia is due to get in contact within the next few days to let us know what is happening about that." Hermione explained.

"Right, that sounds good, when is the accident going to happen?"

"We are planning it for a few days after the wedding. Mia can adjust the date depending on when we leave, basically we don't actually need Ginny to go to London, it might help if we have a few people see her travelling down Diagon Alley, and Mia has agreed to fake it, take polyjuice and walk down the Alley, through the pub and down the road, with an Order escort to make it look real."

"When is our planned departure?"

"We are still good with a few days after the wedding. It gives us enough time before Hogwarts is due to begin to get us moving, visit your house before September. I've checked everyone's kit and the potions all look good, now Harry has brought us all mobile phones to use when we are separated. It should be noted that they don't work in areas of large magical activity, so I think if one of us gets separated we turn the phones on in a remote area and agree a contact place. But it's unlikely that we'd get separated it's just a precaution." Hermione said handing everyone a mobile phone.

"I'll go over with you two how to use them." Hermione said. "Erm actually maybe all three of you." She added seeing Harry wasn't very sure how to use them either.

"Right, well let's give it a bit of a rest for the few days up to the wedding; no doubt Mrs Weasley will keep us occupied with chores so we might as well help out as much as we can." Harry said, the four of them stood up lowered the wards around the room and left to go back downstairs.

"Professor McGonagall has called an Order Meeting and she wants the three of you to come with us. I think she wants to know what you are planning to do next year." Mrs Weasley said the next morning when breakfast started.

"Where's the meeting?" Harry asked.

"It will be done at the castle, it'll be the last one held at the castle because the Ministry is over-ruling McGonagall to take over as Headmistress."

"What? They can't do that!" Ron protested.

"They can Ron; I do hope they don't try to get a Deatheater in to rule the school." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but if they do, it shows how much of the Ministry Voldemort already controls." Harry replied.

"It's only a matter of weeks until the Minister himself falls." Arthur Weasley said from his morning paper.

"What time is the meeting?"

"It's in an hour, just enough time to finish breakfast and Floo over."

Review please.


	15. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: And so it begins.

Within an hour Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny flooed over to Hogwarts. They went to meet the rest of the Order in the Great Hall where they were subjected to searches and tests to ensure everyone was who they actually were.

"Welcome everyone." McGonagall said as everyone arrived. "This is the first meeting since Dumbledore's passing and we just need to adjust a few missions and such, firstly does anyone have any pertinent news?"

"The Minister is being surrounded by imperioused people; I think it'll only be a matter of two or three more weeks until they have full control." Shacklebolt said.

"Yes, I've already heard, once the Ministry has fallen we need to be more vigilant, we will have to fall back to secret communication, no more meetings after this one. I will announce several team-leaders to whom information if to be passed to. If anyone is required for a mission it will go through the same channels."

"But what about an attack? How can we get back-up?" Someone yelled out.

"I believe using a patronus to call fellow Order members might be the best shot." McGonagall replied.

"Erm, Professor McGonagall. I have a better idea." Hermione said putting her hand up.

"What? She's just a kid?" Someone said out-loud. Hermione restrained from rolling her eyes.

"We can use something similar to our DA coins. That was how we meet up when Umbridge was at the school. She never figured it out."

"Excellent Hermione, I shall use a similar idea, something other than coins this time maybe." McGonagall thought out loud.

McGonagall ran through a few more things before she turned to Harry in private once everyone was chatting ideas together.

"Now Mr Potter, I believe that Dumbledore gave you some kind of mission? We discussed it at the end of term."

"Yes, and I'm afraid I still can't let you know our mission, just know that we will complete it as quickly as possible, once we're done we can launch some kind of final attack on Voldemort."

"It's not as easy as that sometimes, but I'll do my best when the time comes, I'll likely to be at the castle all of next year as well as this summer." She told them. "Do you need any assistance during this time?"

"I don't think so; the four of us can manage it."

"The four of you are leaving?"

"Yeah, Ginny is coming too, she doesn't want to go back to the school, you know as Deatheaters might be around a lot, with the Ministry practically in their hands and all." Harry explained.

"I see, I guess there is nothing I can say to change your minds is there?" McGonagall said after a moment.

"Yes, don't worry about us; we have alibis for our disappearance. As soon as we are ready we'll contact you." Harry said.

"You have grown up Mr Potter; I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully what Professor Dumbledore taught you is enough." McGonagall said before she walked away.

"Come on, let's find Moody." Harry said as he scanned the crowd and moved towards the paranoid Auror.

A few hours later the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione flooed back to the Burrow, Fleur was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Oh, you are back, good, the bridesmaid dresses have arrived, and we need a final fitting." Fleur said as she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"I better go with her." Hermione said as she followed Mrs Weasley up the stairs.

"Great that means we don't have to do anything." Ron said as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Oh boys, can you start de-gnoming the garden?" Mrs Weasley shouted down the stairs.

"What were you saying Ron?" Harry grinned at Ron's moans.

The Wedding.

The morning of the wedding was incredibly busy; everyone in the Burrow house-hold was up at the crack of dawn and was rushing around trying to get everything clean and tidy. Fleur's parents were staying in Fred and George's old room whilst Charlie and Bill stayed in Charlie's old room. Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle were staying in Bill's old room.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Ron grumbled to Harry as he mowed the lawn.

"This is your brother's wedding that's why." Molly Weasley yelled from across the yard.

"Where are the girls?" Harry asked.

"They are setting up the food; Hermione is needed to cast stasis charms on them as mum's a bit busy." Ron replied. "At least they get the easy job."

"How much food do you think your mum made?" Harry said.

"Okay good point maybe we get the easy job." Ron replied.

Once they were done they all went up the stairs taking turns to use the shower to get ready.

"What do you think?" Ron said as he put on his dress robes that the twins brought him.

"Looks good," Harry replied.

Once they were ready they went downstairs and helped show people that had started to arrive to their seats. Luckily Harry took Hagrid to his specially reinforced seats before he crushed any normal ones.

The wedding went by perfectly, Fleur looked stunning, and Bill's scars were almost invisible the entire bonding ceremony went by without a hitch, but Ginny looked more beautiful in Harry's opinion.

After Bill and Fleur were married the canopy disappeared into a flock of doves and fireworks were set off by the twins. The seating area turned into a dance floor and a band started playing.

"Come on let's dance." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

After a few dances Harry lost track of Ron and Hermione. He saw that Ron wasn't happy Krum was around but he hoped Ron wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"Hello Victor." Harry said as he went to get a drink for Ginny and himself.

"Hello Harry." Victor Krum replied.

"Did Fleur invite you?"

"Yes, we have stayed in contact through letters over the past few years. How is school going?"

"Fine, you know usual stuff."

"Do you know that man?" Krum asked nodding to a man across the dance floor that he'd been watching for the past few minutes.

"Oh that's Xenophilius Lovegood, my friend's father. He's a bit eccentric." Harry said.

"Why is he wearing the sign of Grindewald?"

"He is?"

"Yes, Grindewald went to Durmstrang, and he drew that symbol across the school whilst he was a student. My grandfather died because of him, it is an outrage that he is here."

"Victor leave it, please don't cause a scene. I'm sure he doesn't know what it means." Harry pleaded.

Victor Krum walked over to Xenophilius and said a few words to him before walking away looking angry.

"What happened there?" Ginny said coming up to stand beside Harry.

"Something about Mr Lovegood wearing Grindewalds sign." Harry replied.

"What? I've seen that sign before somewhere, can't remember where though." Ginny pondered.

Just then a bright patronus interrupted everyone's dances. A deep voice spoke. "The Ministry has fallen."

Panic erupted and everyone started running around trying to escape.

"Come on we got to find Ron and Hermione." Harry said taking her hand and making their way quickly through the crowd.

"Ginny!" Molly cried as she grabbed her daughter.

"Mum, where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny cried.

"There, come on we have to all leave." Molly said pulling Ginny's hand.

"It's okay mum, we're leaving, and we know where we are going." Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny." Molly cried she pulled her into a hug then let her go once Ron and Hermione came.

Loud crashes and several pops signalled the Deatheaters arriving.

"Go now." Molly said.

Harry grabbed Ginny as Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron guiding them as all apparated out.

After landing safely just outside Potter Manor Harry and his friends approached the gates.

"You might want to stand back for a second." He warned.

Harry walked up to the gates and as directed placed his right hand on the crest on the gate, saying loudly, "I am the heir of the Potter line"

The gates opened smoothly after a second or two.

"Do you have to do that every time you come here?" Ron asked.

"No, of course not, that just opens the gates to his magical signature; it only needs to be done once." Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, okay then." Ron said as the four of them walked up the path towards the house. On the way up they saw numerous different types of animals roaming the gardens, from cats and dogs to panthers and hippogriffs.

"This is so strange." Ginny commented as they got closer to the path and their presence had alerted many more animals to them.

"Well let's not alert them too much or they'll attack." Hermione said nervously watching the lions wander around the trees.

Harry opened the front door for them all and ushered them inside.

"Right, there should be a house elf here that we can talk to." Harry said just as a house elf popped in front of them.

"Greetings Master Potter, I am Dotty. I am your House-Elf for this property." She stated.

"Hello, please just call me Harry. These are my friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Greetings Master Harry and friends. Follow me and I will give you a tour of the House, since you have not been here since you were a baby."

"I was here as a baby? I thought we lived in Godric's Hollow?" Harry said surprised as they followed the House-Elf further into the House.

"Your parents lived here since they got married, once it was apparent that they were being targeted by the Dark Lord they moved to the house in Godric's Hollow on Professor Dumbledore's orders, as it is much easier to use the Fidelius Charm on that house." Dotty said.

"Why was that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you know?" Ron said shocked.

"I don't know everything!" She protested.

"It is a little fact about the Fidelio's Charm; it is hard to perform it successfully on a House such as this with so many other wards surrounding it. The other wards and the Charm would interact, therefore the Fidelius Charm would not be as effective, it was believed that if the Wards on the house were brought down the Fidelius Charm would not survive either, therefore it was more convenient to have an unwarded house to live in."

"Oh, so that's why." Harry said.

After a full tour of the House all four of them chose bedrooms to sleep in, all in the same corridor, they met again down in the kitchen after putting their trunks down.

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Ginny asked once they sat down.

"Yes, they have to be." Ron replied.

"Right, we need to decide how to continue this." Harry said once they sat down and a plate of sandwiches appeared on the table in front of them.

"Well, I'm still tracking down that American woman, the one who tracked down that Aura in Albania, her name is Candice Hurst, and all I know right now is that she's an American citizen." Ginny said.

"Okay, keep with that. Maybe we should try to get to a library and use the internet for that."

"What's the internet?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh, Dudley showed me it, he has a computer which is linked to the internet and it's full of information, from all over the world, I bet we could find something about her on it." Harry explained.

"Well since you lot have no idea how to use the internet maybe I should do that" Hermione said.

"I have a better idea." Harry said jumping up. "Dudley can do it. He knows it better than us lot."

"We don't have a phone here, how are we supposed to contact him?" Hermione said.

"A letter, Hedwig can deliver to him, Jack is a wizard he knows how to handle owl post and Dudley is bound to find a computer there else he'd go mad, and he has a month to find something before he moves away from Egypt." Harry grabbed some parchment and began to write down everything they knew about Candice Hurst. A few minutes later he sent it off with Hedwig.

"What if someone catches Hedwig?" Ron said looking out the window after Hedwig.

"They won't be able to read the letter, it's charmed so that only someone from my family can read it, means only Aunt Petunia and Dudley, possibly Vernon can read it." Harry explained as he stood up and got four butterbeers from the fridge.

"So what shall we do in the mean time?" Hermione asked as she took the cap off her butterbeer and took a sip.

"We continue with the search for R.A.B. We also need to start planning our offensive once this is over, and most importantly we need to continue training." Harry told them. "Dotty" He called out.

The House-Elf appeared. "Yes Master Harry."

"Just Harry please. Can someone who is underage practice magic in these grounds?"

"Of course, the Ministry cannot detect anything from beyond these wards."

"Good, thank you. That means Ginny can still practice here."

"But let's say we manage to find all the Horcruxes within a year Ginny won't even be able to help us at any point." Ron said.

"I doubt the Ministry will be too concerned about finding Ginny to punisher for under-age magic during the Final Battle. Besides she has her elemental stuff helping her." Harry said.

About an hour later a large Weasel Patronus came up to them. It spoke in Mr Weasley's voice.

"Family is safe; it is not safe to communicate, you need to contact Mia yourselves."

"Well at least we know they are safe."

"I'll make the call." Ginny said as she stood up and moved outside to make the phone call to Mia on her mobile phone that Harry brought everyone.

She came in nearly half an hour later. "It's done; Mia will set it up for tomorrow,"

Nearly a week later Hermione and Ron returned from their reconnaissance, clutching a Daily Prophet.

"You have to see this." Hermione cried out as she threw the invisibility cloak and her bag on the kitchen table.

"What?" Harry said as he looked up from old Hogwarts Alumni records.

Hermione just chucked Harry the paper she was holding.

"I really don't want to see her ugly mug." Harry said moving the paper as he saw the front page was a photo of Delores Umbridge.

"Look at it mate." Ron said putting his bag down as well.

Sighing Harry picked the paper up and scanned the paper.

"What am I looking at?"

"This." Hermione moved towards him and pointed at Umbridge, attached to her neck was Slytherin's locket. That's a Horcrux.

"I thought R.A.B was going to destroy it?" Harry said.

"Maybe it got out somehow? Maybe he didn't know how to destroy it? For all we know Voldemort may have killed him before he even had a chance to destroy it." Ron said.

"So how did Umbridge suddenly get it? I don't remember her having this when she was at Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"She might have just got it recently, we don't know. But that is the right locket so we need to get it off her somehow." Hermione told him.

"That might be nearly impossible!" Ron sighed as he picked up an apple to eat.

"Nothing is impossible." Harry said.

"How's the R.A.B thing going?" Hermione asked as she poured herself some orange juice from the fridge.

"Slow and painfully." Harry replied.

"Any luck?" Ron asked.

"A few possibilities, one of them is quite likely. We have Roger Bole middle name unknown, Rupert Albert Brightly, Rudolphus Bane middle name unknown as well. The list goes on."

"R.A.B is most likely a Deatheater right?" Ron said.

"Yes, but it's not like we can ask Voldemort who it was."

"Wait, if it's a Deatheater who was killed." Harry mused aloud.

"We know that Harry." Ron replied impatiently.

"No, listen. A Deatheater that was ordered to be killed by Voldemort, who's likely to be a Slytherin, and where have we seen this locket before?" Harry said grabbing the paper with the picture of Umbridge on it.

"In Grimmauld Place." Ginny said slowly.

"Yes, the locket we couldn't open." Harry replied.

"So what does this mean?" Ron asked confused.

"It means that Umbridge brought the locket from...Mundungus Fletcher." Ginny said cautiously seeing the anger on Harry's face.

"He's stealing from Sirius' House." Harry said angrily.

"Well it is technically your house." Hermione said.

"I'm going to Grimmauld Place." Harry said picking up his invisibility cloak, and moving towards the door.

"Harry! Voldemort would have sent people there to see if we return there." Hermione reasoned.

"Well I'll apparate just inside the wards, they won't see me."

"What will it change? He's already done it." Ron cried out.

"He's making money from Sirius' things." Harry cried out loud. "I'm going."

"No, I'm coming with you at least." Hermione said. "You two wait here." She said to the two Weasley's.

Harry and Hermione ran outside and apparated to the Black House as soon as they were past the ward boundaries.

"So we just have to wait?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine though." Ron assured her.

Harry and Hermione apparated to land on the top step of Grimmauld Place under the invisibility cloak, as it was just inside the wards the Deatheaters on guard there never saw anything. The two teenagers slipped inside and looked around, after easily side-stepping Moody's protections against Snape they saw that most of the stuff they kept when they were cleaning out the house during the summer before last were gone. Harry was going through the cupboards and drawers looking for something.

"Harry, Mundungus is not here, neither is anything of value." Hermione said softly.

"That's not the point, these were Sirius' things."

"Sirius hated this house and everything in it."

"I know, I know, but we need that Horcrux now." Harry said as he sat down on a chair.

A loud pop sounded and a House-Elf stood in front of Harry "Master has returned, Kreacher cleaned and cleaned, but Master did not come, Kreacher thought he done wrong."

"Kreacher?" Harry asked confused, Kreacher was acting rather strange.

"Yes Master Potter."

"But I inherited you a year ago; you never wanted me as a master." Harry asked confused, remembering when Dumbledore tested Sirius' will by asking Harry to call Kreacher and order him to do something.

Kreacher did not say anything just stood in front of Harry, looking at him.

"I read once that House-Elves are affected by their master's mental stability." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Sirius wasn't mad."

"No, but Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban, you can't say that won't do anything to someone's mental stability, plus Sirius spent all year cooped up in here, he hates this place, you know as well as I do that he was a bit depressed." Hermione told him.

Harry thought it over; he knew Hermione was probably right.

"But why has it taken nearly a year for Kreacher to warm up to me?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember what you were like last year? You were obsessing over Malfoy's allegiance to Voldemort, you had nightmares and visions from him as well, you were in no decent mental state yourself, and for all we know Kreacher has been slowly getting better, he has served Mrs Black's portrait for ages who we all know is definitely mad." Hermione said.

"Kreacher, was there a man here lately? Who stole some things from here?" Harry asked his house-elf.

"Yes, the man that is in the Order. I tried to stop him, he said that you told him to get these things to him, I didn't believe him but he got away with a few things."

"Did he take a necklace that had 'S' on the front, looks like this." Harry withdrew a drawing of the Horcrux.

Kreacher looked at the drawing with surprise. "That is not Master Potter's, it belongs to Master Black."

"Sirius?"

"No, Regulus Black."

"Harry, R.A.B Regulus Black. Kreacher what was Master Regulus' middle name?" Hermione asked the House-Elf.

Kreacher looked a bit put out answering her question till Harry prompted him.

"Articus."

"So Regulus Black had stole the Horcrux from Voldemort?" Harry said.

"Yes, Master Regulus was kind to Kreacher when he was a boy, and when the Dark Lord asked for a House-Elf Master Regulus volunteered my services."

"He gave you to Voldemort?" Hermione asked astonished.

"No, he lent me to the Dark Lord for a task. I went with the Dark Lord to a cave, we had to use a boat to go over to an inlet and there was a basin. The Dark Lord fed me the potion in the basin to check the Horcrux he had laid at the bottom. When he was sure it was still safe he left me there and I was thirsty, so thirsty when I drunk from the lake the Inferi came to life. The Dark Lord saw this happen from his place near the mouth of the cave."

"He left you to fend for yourself?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Hermione, this is Voldemort we are talking about!"

"Oh yeah, right."

"How did you get out?" Harry asked.

"The anti-apparition wards on the cave do not work on House-Elves we have different magic and I was able to escape. Master Regulus asked me what task I had done and I told him everything. A few days later Master Regulus asked me to take him to the lake. He ordered me to force-feed him the potion like the Dark Lord done to me. He told me that taking the Horcrux out and destroying it was the most important thing. He gave me a replica to replace it with, I done as he asked but Master Regulus had awoken the Inferi. He ordered me to get out and destroy the Horcrux, so I did, but nothing I tried would destroy the Horcrux. I failed my master." Kreacher told them.

"You did as he told you, but we know how to destroy them, it is very hard to do it though." Harry told him.

"We just need to find a way to get it off Umbridge." Hermione said.

"She's at the Ministry all the time though. Unless we try to infiltrate the Ministry?" Harry mused.

"That's very dangerous." She said.

"Obviously, but we need to try something. Let's just go back to the House." Harry turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher if you see Mundungus Fletcher here again I want you to trap him and come get me, if another Order member comes here I want you to tell them Fletcher stole from this house and I am looking for him."

"Yes Master Potter."

Harry and Hermione left via Floo for the Potter Manor.

"Why did you let him call you Master Potter?"

"How long would it have taken to get him to call me at the very least Master Harry?"

"He called Sirius and Regulus by their first names."

"Only because they are both Blacks."

"Did you find him?" Ginny asked as she heard they were both back.

"No, but Kreacher gave us the story of how the locket got to the Black house. Apparently Voldemort used Kreacher to put the locket there and Regulus Black is the R.A.B in the note."

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Ron said.

"I've told Kreacher we are looking for Mundungus, I think we are going to have to try something risky to get the Horcrux off Umbridge." Harry told them.

"What should we do?"

"We need to stake out the Ministry entrances. So first thing tomorrow Ron and I are going to go down there and look around. I want us to take turns, as it's just watching from under the cloak Ginny can do this as well."

"Good, now usually the first Ministry employees arrive from about 6am, so you two better get up early in the morning." Ginny said.

"6am?" Ron grumbled.

"Well you knew it wouldn't be all fun and games did you?" Hermione giggled.

Early the next morning Dotty woke Ron and Harry up with a delicious breakfast. The two boys left the House at 5.30am with a few simple glamour charms just in case and with the invisibility cloak on, they apparated to London and walked the last few streets and took a spot watching the main entrance to the Ministry.

3 days later they had confirmed that nearly all the main Ministry employees had to apparate outside the Ministry and make their way in through one main entrance, it appeared that all Ministry Head of Departments and Higher up's were still able to either apparate straight in or Floo in. Each day they were watching they had never seen Umbridge.

"I think we need to actually get inside the Ministry." Hermione said one night just after her and Ginny got back from the late watch at the Ministry.

"How? That place is like a fortress." Ron complained as he gave himself second helpings on dinner.

"Polyjuice potion." Harry replied.

"Who are we going to impersonate then?"

"I'm not sure but we need to be careful, we need to get at least one person from the Wizenmagot, Umbridge is easiest to get to if we use someone closest to her."

"But how are we going to get it off her?"

"A distraction, I'll have to research something to use. But for the next few days, we need to collect more intel, and when possible get some hairs." Hermione told them.

"What do we do about our doppelgangers then? We can't have them in the Ministry when we are impersonating them." Ginny said.

"No we'll have to get them out of the way before we get in, probably best we get the hairs off them when we do that." Harry said.

"This won't be something you can go on Ginny. We are impersonating of age adults." Hermione told her.

"I know Hermione; I'm just trying to help." Ginny retorted.

"We know Ginny. But we need to decide what to do after we get the Horcrux." Harry said.

"We need to find a way to destroy them, we need the sword." Hermione said.

"Which is currently in Dumbledore's office."

"How do we get it?"

"It'll be very hard, we should try to contact Neville or Luna to find out what is happening there."

"Maybe I could control Fiendfyre? I mean I'm a fire elemental I'm sure between me and Harry we could control it." Ginny said.

"That is rather risky." Hermione said. "And it is a dark spell."

"Because it's hard to control." Harry retorted.

"I think we should only attempt Fiendfyre if we cannot get hold of the sword." Ron told them.

"Agreed" Hermione seconded. Ginny and Harry agreed after a moment.

It took two weeks for the preparations to be finished, but finally Ron, Harry and Hermione were standing by the front entrance of the Ministry waiting for their intended victims.

"Here we go, your one Hermione." Harry whispered once they saw Hermione's target approach.

Hermione whipped out her wand and whispered a spell. The woman's bag went flying, nearer the alley they were hiding in.

Muttering a curse she bent down to pick up the strewn bits of parchment to put back in her bag. Hermione cast a notice-me-not spell on the woman and stunned her whilst pulling her under the invisibility cloak.

"Nice one Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione grinned whilst pulling out a few hairs adding it to her small vial of polyjuice potion. She pulled off her outer robes and put on the woman's robes and swallowed the potion, after calling Dotty to escort the woman back to the House where Ginny would watch them.

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and checking the woman's name she nodded and calmly went into the Ministry leaving the two boys in the Alley.

After a few minutes Ron and Harry had managed to snag themselves some hairs. They went into the Ministry separately and continued with their mission.

Harry watched Hermione walk confidently across the Main Atrium into the lift to take her down to the Courtrooms; they knew from the Daily Prophet that there was a series of investigations into people's bloodlines in which the full Wizenmagot were in attendance. Hermione was taking the place of Madam Hopkirk, which from a picture in the paper was seated directly behind Umbridge, the best vantage point for Hermione.

Ron was taking the position of a minor member of the Department of Transportation, whilst Harry took the identity of a man they thought was a Deatheater or was at least in some sort of league with Voldemort.

Harry strode down to the Courtrooms and saw the number of witches and wizards anxiously waiting outside Courtroom Ten where today's proceedings would occur.

He knew Hermione had already gone inside the Courtroom and he made his way inside. He stood a little off the side where all the Wizenmagot sat and saw everyone tried to avoid his eye. Smirking he took a seat and watched as people were sent in accused of having unpure blood.

Hermione saw behind Umbridge and waited for the sign, she held her wand up her sleeve, the spell on the tip of her tongue, as one witch was escorted out after she proved her worth, and she tapped Umbridge on the shoulder.

"What a remarkable piece of jewellery Madam Umbridge." Hermione commented.

"Why thank you Madam Hopkirk, it is from my ancestor Selwyn."

"Really?"

"Yes, my blood-line goes back many many generations." She boasted.

"Oh, lovely." Hermione stuttered.

Umbridge turned back towards the front as another wizard stepped inside.

During the intense argument that followed Hermione had managed to slip off the Horcrux and affix the fake one on her neck. Harry played his role well by arguing with the whole Wizenmagot putting the attention directly on him allowing Hermione to do her job well.

Harry stepped outside and saw there were at least one hundred witches and wizards awaiting the wizenmagot's decision.

Hermione stepped out as well a moment later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Wizenmagot have a decision to announce, all of you are free to go, be aware that you are here to get tried and sent to Azkaban no matter the bloodline so let's get out of here." Harry said loudly to everyone waiting.

"But I'm four generations pure?" A witch cried out.

"That doesn't matter to them." Hermione told her.

"Let's move out." Harry shouted out, he led the way to the lift and made sure everyone got in.

Trying to move nearly a hundred witches and wizards out of the Ministry safely would be very difficult, luckily they were nearly out by the time the Wizenmagot caught wind of the escape. Once in the Atrium everyone managed to dive into Floos or apparate out. Hermione grabbed Harry arm and apparated them to a place south of London before apparating again to the Manor.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"Alright, thought Harry let free a hundred or so people there for interviews for their bloodline." Hermione said.

"Did you get the Horcrux?"

"Yes" Hermione pulled the Horcrux off her neck and handed it to Harry.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's not back yet?" Ginny shook her head. "He might not have finished his task yet."

Ron meanwhile was on the fifth level of the Ministry, he was currently scouring the place in search for his dad.

"Weasley!" He called out once he saw him.

"Yes, how can I help?" Arthur said.

"Let's go to your office." Ron said.

Arthur took him to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. "What can we do for you? I don't recall there being an outstanding issue with your office?"

"There isn't" Ron pulled out his wand and cast the muffilato spell.

"Why the secrecy?"

"Because I'm on the run."

"Are you?" Arthur said surprised. "Why are you in the middle of the Ministry then?"

"Erm, it's me Ron, I took polyjuice potion."

"Ron? Are you okay? What about Ginny?" Arthur pulled him into a hug.

"We're fine dad; we need some information, and a favour."

"What do you need?"

"We need to get to America soon, but Gin and I don't have passports like Harry and Hermione do."

"I have your wizard passports at home,"

"We have passports?"

"Yes, not many wizards actually get them but we did. We used them to get to Egypt they can be used on muggle or magical means of transport."

"Oh right. How can we get them off you?"

"Where are you staying?"

"One of Harry's houses, I'll send the House-Elf to get them off you in a few days that okay?"

"Yes, that's most safe."

"Good, right Harry and Hermione are here too, I better leave they should be done by now."

"What are they doing?"

"Stealing something from Umbridge." Ron replied. "Harry said to give this to you as well. Instructions are inside." Ron pulled a box out of his bag and handed it to his dad. "Just want to know what the news at Hogwarts is. We know that Snape got appointed Headmaster but that was it."

"Neville and Luna sent us a letter about it just in case you contacted us. The letters are now all getting scanned, there are two Deatheaters in the school, Muggle Studies is compulsory but I don't know what they actually teach. Things are pretty bleak at the moment."

"That's not good, I better get off, and I'll tell Ginny you said hi." Ron cancelled the muffilato spell and made his way out the Ministry.

Arthur opened the box Ron gave him later that night at home, he was utterly perplexed it was some strange device, rectangular in shape, about 4inches long maybe an inch thick with a screen and buttons on it, sighing and picking up the instruction manual Arthur learnt how to use and operate a mobile phone.

Two days later Dotty went to the Burrow and picked up the parcel that held the passports inside. Within a week Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were on their way to America.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated last, I'll try to update more often.

Review please,


	16. America, Hogwarts and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK does.

Chapter 16.

The elusive Candice Hurst was currently living in Colorado Springs, so the four made their way there. After booking into a motel in Colorado they sat in one of the rooms with a take-out discussing their options.

"We know she's a witch so we can just ask to talk to her and tell her the situation in England." Ginny said.

"Yes, but will she believe us? Truth is that most of the bad things that happen back home won't get out of the country." Hermione said.

"Yes, but it won't hurt to try will it."

"I'm just trying to decide the best way to approach her."

"Where does she live?" Ron asked.

"About 10 minutes away."

"Okay, so we can get a cab there tomorrow and talk to her." Harry decided.

Once they were all up the next morning they made their way to Candice Hurst's house to talk to her.

Candice Hurst was nearing 70 years old and lived in Colorado for the past 5 years; she had used her gift to search for highly magical objects for nearly half a decade and retired only a few years previously choosing the Springs as her retirement place. Many of her friends thought she was retiring too early but she knew things were getting more dangerous in the world and many would have liked to use her for her gift, like the British so called Dark Lord attempted to do many years ago.

She still every now and again helped out a few of her friends search for things, but she liked living near her relatives, and she often looked after some of the neighbour's kids as many of her neighbours worked at the Military base nearby.

Nearly every morning she walked into the Springs town centre, usually going into the library exchanging books, popping in to do a bit of shopping at the deli or the small supermarket they had. When she got home one morning she found a few kids hanging round at the end of the road, it wasn't unusual it was the start of the summer holidays and not everyone went on vacation, ignoring them she walked past them on the other side of the street, she noticed they all had magical signatures, nearly doing a double-take as it was unusual for the Springs to have many magical students congregated together, she assumed they were from Denver or somewhere and travelled to the Springs together, classmates at Salem, yes, that must be it. She ambled into her house, placing her shopping on her kitchen table, pulling out the delicious looking sandwich she brought from the deli.

A knock on the door aroused her attention, placing the sandwich back down she went to the door, looking through the peep-hole she saw the four kids she saw at the end of the street on her front porch. Sighing she opened the door a crack.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She said warily.

"Hi, are you Candice Hurst?" The dark haired boy asked.

"What is your concern?" She asked, she sensed no bad intentions from the four children but she couldn't take any chances, especially during the current state of the world.

"Please Mrs Hurst; we came from England to talk to you its very important. Please just hear us out." The red headed girl pleaded.

Candice relented; she opened the door fully and let them in.

"Thank you Mrs Hurst." The brunette girl said as she passed her.

"May I offer some refreshments?" Candice said once they entered the kitchen, Candice was hungry she was eating her sandwich guests or no guests.

"We're fine thank you." The red head said.

Candice saw the look the red head boy gave when she saw this; she smirked and went to her fridge anyway, she pulled out four cans of soda and her biscuit tin and placed them in front of the kids.

"You might as well help yourself and have a seat; I'm guessing you're not here for a book report." She said as she pulled a plate out and placed her sandwich on it, and took a bite. Yes it was just as nice as the deli clerk said it would be.

"Yes, it might take some time." The brunette said.

"Let's start with names, you know mine."

"Of course, sorry. My name is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley."

"Potter?"

"Yes, have you heard about him before?" Hermione asked confused.

"I've travelled all over the world, and yes I have heard about Potter, nearly every magical person alive has. I never thought my services were needed by you else I'd have made myself known to you." Candice said honestly.

"What makes you think we need your services?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Why else do you seek out a 70 year old woman in Colorado? I doubt you are recruiting for your Army all this way already."

"Mrs Hurst, I read your reports on your work in the forests of Albania, the one in which you were seeking a strange aura."

"Ah, yes when the aura disappeared when a strange entity stole it. The same entity returned some years later and resided in that forest for over a decade."

"Yes, I wanted to ask a few questions about that experience."

"Very well."

"When you said that the entity was distorted what did you mean?"

"It is hard to describe. When you see an aura surrounding a person you see their soul for lack of a better term, their magical signature. When I saw the distorted aura again, it wasn't complete, it was like...a shadow of the former self."

"As if someone had torn part of their soul off?" Harry said leaning forward.

"I've never encountered someone like that, but if I had to make an educated guess I'd say this person has done more than tear one piece of a soul away."

"Is it possible you could track down the item that the entity stole?"

"Yes, I suppose so. It may take some time; I'd need a starting point."

"We're pretty sure it's in the UK."

"Great, not a small area to look you know."

"We understand that it will be hard, if we get any more information on it we'll of course tell you. We can pay you as well."

"I'll only need my plane ticket to England paid for and something to cover expenses. Why do you need this item?"

"It's is very important to do with Voldemort. Back home he's taking over the country." Harry told her.

"Well then I cannot accept any payment, I'll be happy to help you get rid of such an unnatural fiend." Candice said.

"So you'll help us?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes, I've not had such a worthy job offer in many years."

"Aren't you retired?"

"Yes, but every now and then I do a job for someone who needs it a lot. Now I'll need a way to contact you do you have a safe means of communication?"

"Do you have a mobile phone?"

"The muggle contraption? No, but I can get one." Candice stood up and found a pad of paper.

"Write your mobile numbers on here, and I'll call you once I buy myself one. Listen if you want I know a few people who would be willing to give you guys a hand."

"Thank you Mrs Hurst."

"Not a problem, now I've got packing to do, so mush." Candice escorted them to the door and they said goodbye once again thanking her for her help. Candice sighed and went back inside pulling down a hefty suitcase and used her wand to pack enough clothes to last her a very long time, she had the feeling that this wasn't a simple mission. Once she had packed some things she called Colorado Springs Airport and asked when the next plane to England was.

After booking a ticket that would get her to Manchester Airport that left the following afternoon, she set about closing her house down calling the next door kids to come feed her fish whilst she was away. She set off for the airport the next morning buying a mobile phone on the way, calling Harry at the airport to tell him what her number was and that she was boarding a plane for Manchester soon. Harry thanked her again; they were on their way to Denver where they were catching a plane that would take them to London, which was better for them.

"Okay we were lucky with Mrs Hurst. She's landed in Manchester and says she going to start looking tomorrow. We have to decide on our next plan of action." Hermione said once they were back at the Manor eating dinner.

"Well we have a few things we wanted to look into, but we still need to research it a bit more." Ginny said.

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked.

"I'm still a bit tentative about the idea right now. I'll let you know what I come up with soon." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "Well we need a plan of action for the moment."

"Agreed, but we need to check in with Mr Weasley and Neville and find out news first." Harry said.

The news from Hogwarts was bad, apparently the two new teachers were Deatheaters and pretty vicious ones, and nearly everyone in the school was afraid of getting detention from them as they had practised torture methods on them, Neville was doing his best to keep spirits up but it was a pretty dark place to be right now. Mr Weasley's news was no better, the entire Ministry higher-up's were working for Voldemort, imperio'd to work for Voldemort or they were on Voldemort's hit list.

"Did you think about that comment Candice Hurst made? About forming an Army?" Ron said the next day during training.

"What you think we need an Army?" Harry replied, taking a sip of water.

"Yes, I mean the four of us can't defeat all of You-Know-Who's Deatheaters, we are going to need help." He argued.

"Okay, I get that, but whom? The Order are practically useless, without Dumbledore they are falling apart, most of them have gone to ground."

"Okay, what about everyone we know that has graduated recently? Or look at foreign help?"

"I'll look into in Ron; we need to find the Horcruxes first."

"We have the locket."

"Yeah, we still don't know how to destroy it safely enough, unless we can find ourselves a willing basilisk to help us out." Harry retorted.

Meanwhile Ginny was exploring old records that were in the Potter library, she found several references on Fiendfyre, but not one way to successfully control it, she was also looking into alternatives magicks, the type that hasn't been practised in many generations, Ginny knew that they needed something to help them overcome the Deatheaters and the experience Voldemort has over all of them.

Within a month the four of them had managed to succeed on a number of different tasks, both Ginny and Harry were very skilled when it came to their elemental skills, each felt that they had reached a peak in their training. Both Ron and Hermione practised heavily on duelling techniques as did Ginny and Harry and they all felt that they would be more successful against Deatheaters, Ginny's research in alternate options had many different interesting turns, a few which made her want to return to America to search out a clan of witches. Harry hadn't had a dream or vision from Voldemort in ages, making him think that Voldemort definitely did not want the connection anymore and closed it off with Occulomency.

"Alright guys I have something you might be interested in. You know how I've been doing alternate research well I found something. In America there's a cult of witches and wizards that can do different types of magic's, it's more wandless stuff and rituals but from what I've read some of them can get pretty powerful. One or two have been powerful enough to attempt to destroy the world!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How do you think they can help us?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it, we are going to need more help in the end aren't we? They can help us out. I just need to find them and convince them to help us out."

"We have no idea when the end is going to happen Ginny." Hermione chided.

"Stop treating me like a child Hermione. I know what I'm doing. These people are powerful. They know nothing of us because they don't use wands. Half of these people are muggles who can tap their magical core. The other half has a true gift and can do amazing things. We have two Horcruxes to find, one of which is being hunted down by Candice Hurst, who has never failed in a mission and I doubt she'll give up till she finds it. The second, okay we are stumped where it is but we will find it. In the meantime, I'm trying to make sure we all survive the final battle. Because I'm not sure if you understand that after we defeat the Horcruxes we still need to kill Voldemort."

"Not we, Harry is to kill Voldemort," Hermione retorted hotly after Ginny shouter at her.

"What? Are you serious? You would leave your best friend to him, not even help him? I can't believe you! The world isn't going to magically fix itself Hermione, just because Voldemort doesn't have Horcruxes doesn't mean he's weaker, only that he's mortal." Ginny continued.

Hermione stood looking at Ginny for a moment before fleeing upstairs.

"Maybe you were a bit harsh Gin." Ron said softly, before following Hermione.

"I'm right though aren't I?" Ginny said wearily turning to Harry.

Harry stood up and walked over to her, he took her small hands into his bigger ones, "Yes, you are right, but sometimes I think she doesn't want to admit she's not thought something through."

Ginny smiled. "I wasn't saying that, I was thinking in the long-run but she's still set on training."

"To Hermione I doubt we'd ever be ready, but I have a bad feeling she's right about me facing Tom alone. It seems fate that I do." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug and rested his head against hers.

"Do you think we can win?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I know we will, we have something that they don't have, two elementals, a brainy bookworm and enough Hogwarts students to fight for their freedom and justice."

"It's been a mad few months hasn't it?" Ginny said as she pulled back a little.

"It could be worse." Harry said as he kissed her.

2 weeks later Ginny and Ron left to find the cult of witches whilst Harry and Hermione remained behind looking for clues about Hufflepuff's Cup Horcrux.

Late one evening Harry and Hermione were both lying on separate couches brain storming.

"What if Tom has it on him?" Hermione suggested.

"Doubtful, he's already got to keep an eye on Nagini."

"When can we go for the snake?"

"We can only kill her when we've got rid of the others."

"To make sure Tom doesn't know we know about the Horcruxes."

"Yeah, we don't want that." Harry replied.

"So where is the next safest place? I mean as for meaningful places in Tom's history, there aren't many."

"True, the orphanage is now a completely separate building, but I doubt it was meaningful for him he hated that place. The cave was the only place he visited as a kid with the Orphanage; I very much doubt that he out another Horcrux in the same village."

"Agreed. It isn't smart. He hid the Slytherin's Ring in his mother's house. Dumbledore already found it there, so that's out." Hermione said.

"Hang on, what if he gave a Horcrux to one of his followers?" Harry said sitting up.

Hermione sat up too. "Do you mean how Malfoy got hold of the Diary that opened up the Chamber?"

"Yes, think about it, Tom gives it to Malfoy to look after it, it had to be before Tom killed my parents, also Malfoy knew that it caused the Chamber to open up, so Tom must have told him something."

"Okay, but who would Tom trust that much. From his history it's obvious that he doesn't consider anyone his friend." Hermione said rationalising it.

Both sat thinking before they looked up at the same time, saying at the same time. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Think about it Harry why was she so certain Tom would rise again? For all we know she knows that he has Horcruxes out there, and is looking after one." Hermione said as she walked quickly up to the library.

"Yeah, but where on Earth would she hide it, face it she's been in Azkaban for 14 years before Voldemort broke them all out."

"I don't know, maybe the Aurors found it and threw it in the Ministry as evidence or something."

"I never knew the Ministry was fond of evidence."

Hermione threw Harry a scathing look.

"Why are we going to the library?"

"Because I want to find out who was head of the Auror division during her arrest, we can find someone to talk to." Hermione said.

"Why don't we ask Moody?" Harry said as if it was the simplest solution ever.

"I'm such an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well we do all have our moments I guess." Harry retorted. Harry pulled out his mobile phone and started texting Arthur Weasley. Upon realising that the Burrow was under heavy surveillance from the Ministry and Deatheaters it was easier to text in case someone overheard the phone conversation.

"What are you asking him?" Hermione said.

"I want to meet him and Moody somewhere, what do you think Diagon Alley?" Harry said stopping mid-text.

"Too obvious, the first cafe or coffee shop on Charing cross road left of the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione told him.

"Alright, we'll meet them there tomorrow morning."

"Will they be able to meet us?"

"Yes, it's a Sunday tomorrow, and we are going to need really good disguises."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts.

Neville was having the best and worst time of his life, he excelled and enjoyed making the Deatheaters lives absolute hell, he had convinced the House Elves to help him as well, and both of the Deatheaters had excruciating food poisoning that Madam Pomphrey could not cure, they had to wait it out instead. To take the heat off the Deatheaters Neville disguised himself to not resemble any student and pretended to banish something towards their plates. The mysterious student was not identified by anyone, claiming they had never seen him before in their lives. Neville was constantly questioning the two Deatheaters in class. Luna told him his proudest moment was when he asked the Muggle Studies teacher how much muggle blood she had in her veins.

Seamus reckoned the only reason Neville got off with half the things he done was because he never allowed himself to get caught and he was a pure-blood and it seemed the Deatheaters weren't interested in killing them. It did mean a few of the other pure-blood in Slytherin got to practice the Cruciatus Curse the one time he had got detention.

A few of the six and seventh years had banded together to raise moral, slipping out at night and used spray cans to graffiti slogans such as 'Potter Rules' 'Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting' 'Gryffindors Rule, Slytherins Drool' Neville regretted letting Colin and Dennis Creevey come up with their own slogan. The best part about the slogans was that they were very hard to get off, and Neville noticed that it helped others feel better. The worst part about the new regime was that the first and second years that weren't old enough to try to defend themselves, or know when to get away, the detentions they received made Umbridge's reign a happy go lucky enjoyable experience.

A slightly more positive thing that happened since September was the bond between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They gave each other their passwords to help anyone trying to escape from the Deatheaters in the corridors. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout all refused to give any of their student's detentions as it was all automatically sent to the Deatheaters to dole out punishments. Slytherin were all unanimously treated better, and acted like they were Deatheaters already. The fact that Draco Malfoy was back and acting like he owned the castle led Neville to specifically target him in pranks. Neville was really thankful that Draco Malfoy was influencing his creative side.

Once a week Neville snuck out of the castle and used the Room of Requirement to safely send a message to Hermione, usually it couldn't be too long but he sent the most useful information he could. A few times she replied to say they were safe and working hard on a plan, but is was usually Neville sending messages.

Back in America.

Ginny and Ron landed in Seattle safely. They sent a quick text to Harry and Hermione to say they landed before they went and found themselves a motel to stay in during the night. After convincing the night porter that they were actually siblings and not a couple a disgruntled and an annoyed Ginny entered their motel room.

"That guy was a prick." Ron growled.

"Yeah, I suppose he gets it often though. Okay there's a possible contact at a shop on the high street, we better get some sleep." Ginny said, pulling out her duffle bag for Ron to unshrink.

"I'm hungry; do you think there's anywhere to get something to eat?" Ron complained.

"It is pretty late here, I think there were a few vending machines down there, do we have any change?" Ginny said as she opened the purse with American money in it. Lucky enough they had a few quarters they could use.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ginny left the room and found a few vending machines at the end of the hall. She used the money to get them a drink each as well as some crisps and sweets each. It wasn't an ideal lunch but it'll do them for the night.

"There you go." Ginny said as she dropped Ron's share on his bed.

"You got quite a bit here, great!" Ron said digging in eagerly.

They both fell asleep watching the American Muggle TV shows and woke up early.

"I'm going to take a shower and we can find a diner for breakfast." Ginny said. Ron nodded rubbing his eyes sleepy and dragged himself out of bed.

Within an hour both siblings found themselves walking in the direction of the busiest part of the town, where they could find a decent diner. They found a diner and went in. Ron was very happy at the American portion sizes to say the least and ate a full hearty breakfast whilst Ginny had a stack of pancakes.

After breakfast they continued walking round tow, acting like the tourists they were, Ginny saw the shop where she was looking for, but they walked past, instead sitting in a coffee shop across from the shop, watching it for a few hours.

"What should we do?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure. It's open, maybe we should try hinting to the owner?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, hopefully she's in now. Let's go." Ron said. They drained their coffee and left the shop, they crossed the road and wandered in as if just passersby.

Inside was a quaint old shop selling all types of magical objects, but it wasn't of their world magical, it was merely a muggle magic shop. Ginny and Ron perused the shop looking at things. There were a number of potion ingredients in jars against one wall, several of which were now restricted in England. She noticed the distinct lack of things such as dragon blood or scales, or such exotic items.

"May I help you?" A voice called out from the counter. There standing was a woman about 30-35 with auburn/brown hair up to her shoulders, wearing a light white shirt and a flowing skirt.

"Hi, are you the owner?" Ginny asked politely.

"Yes, my name is Violet. I am the store owner. Have you ever been to a magical shop before or is this your first time?"

"We've been to one before, but back home. It's very interesting here." Ginny praised.

"Thank you. Do you practise magic?" Violet asked.

"What makes you think we do?" Ginny asked cautiously watching the woman closely.

"I can tell, your body is in tune with the magicks of the world." Violet said simply.

"That was easy." Ron whispered.

"Do you practise?" Ginny asked ignoring Ron.

"Every now and again, not so much the ritual stuff, I'm more into amulets and such." Violet replied.

"Really? May I see your collection?"

"It's right here." Violet pointed to a display of brightly coloured necklaces.

Ginny and Ron looked at them closely.

"They have faint magical signatures; they are most likely real, maybe not as strong as typical amulet that has precious stones but just as useful short term." Ginny whispered to Ron as they looked.

"Where do you come from?" Violet asked.

"We come from England actually." Ginny replied.

"England? You have different magicks there."

"Yes, I'm very interested in these here." Ginny said brightly.

"I don't think so. We cannot help you." Violet replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You cannot grasp our magic anymore than we can grasp yours."

"Why not?" Ron said.

"You can do the rituals I'm sure, but nearly everything else consists of a much more carnal and raw power, you cannot do this I'm sorry." Violet turned away and left them in the shop alone.

"She just left." Ginny said shocked.

"Come on she's not going to talk to us today."

"We need her help." Ginny said.

"I know." Ron pulled out some parchment and a quill from his bag and wrote a quick note that he placed above her register, so no one but Violet could see it. They left the shop and made their way back to the motel room.

Back in London.

Harry and Hermione apparated to London under the Invisibility cloak and after stealing some hair from passersby they set down the road to where they were to meet Moody and Arthur.

They sat in the cafe for nearly ten minutes before they came in separately. Moody took a seat at a booth near the back of the cafe where no one else was. Arthur stood at the counter ordering drinks. Harry and Hermione made their way to the back and sat with their backs to the door.

"Potter, Granger." Moody grunted.

"Can't get anything past you can we?" Harry grinned.

"Nope."

Arthur came to their table and set a coffee down for Moody.

"I watched her make it Alastor." Arthur grinned. "So where are the other two?"

"It's easier that only two of us came." Hermione replied conveniently leaving out the part that his kids were in America.

"What did you want?"

"Who carried out the searches on Bellatrix Lestrange' house after her arrest?" Hermione asked pulling out a notepad.

"I did," Moody replied. "Along with several other Aurors."

"Did you find anything remotely dark?"

Moody shot her a glare. "That's like asking if there was anything remotely muggle in Arthur shed."

"Okay, okay, did you find a cup that had the Hufflepuff crest on it?" Hermione asked.

"No, if I did it would have been all over the news and the cup would be sitting in a museum somewhere." Moody replied.

Hermione sunk back in her chair. "Damn, I was so sure. There's no one else it could have been. Is there anywhere you think you didn't check?" Hermione asked the last part to the Auror.

"No, we checked everything she had, well except her vault and we can't check those."

"Vault?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we tried to get it checked but the goblins were insistent. It made Lestrange' day when we couldn't get in to search." Moody grunted. "I see this whole Q and A session ridiculous. You've put yourselves and us in danger for a few useless questions." Moody scolded.

"No, it's not worthless." Harry smiled. "How happy was she that you couldn't get to her vault exactly?"

"Ecstatic, like she thought we were going to steal all her gold and it was suddenly safe."

Harry turned to Hermione. "It's in her vault." He grinned.

"Calm down, how the heck are we going to pull this off?" Hermione cried out.

"We'll figure it out." Harry turned back to Arthur and Moody. "Thanks guys, we're off now." Harry and Hermione then walked out the cafe and turned left, walking until they found a quiet enough Alley to put the cloak on and apparate away.

Back in America.

The next day Ron and Ginny went back to the magic shop.

"Hi Violet." Ginny greeted as they entered.

Violet remained impassive.

"We just want to talk to you. We know we can't use your type of magic and we're not trying to, we are just trying to reach out to you as a community." Ginny told her.

"We aren't much of a community, sure others know of other people but it's more like a wide social circle." Violet told her.

"Look back home we are in some serious trouble. There is this evil, thing, he's not really a man anymore and most of our community is under his thumb now. We are part of a resistance group and we've been trying to reach out to others that may or may not be able to help us during this war. We just wanted to talk to you and find out if you're willing to help out."

"A war? Look I don't know about a war," Violet said hesitantly. "You guys are just kids anyway; you're not even old enough to drink!"

"I'm of age. I'm 17." Ron retorted.

"That's the age you come of age in England? Wow its 21 here. Why aren't you at school?"

"This evil guy took over our school practically. It's not safe for us there." Ginny replied.

"Why us?"

"I read about you in my research, for our kind Voldemort has reached its peak, he's incredibly powerful but if we had a few of your kind on our side it'll tip the balance hopefully."

"You two are trying to recruit an army?" Violet asked slightly amused slightly shocked.

"Sort of. We were just hoping to start with friends and then maybe later we do the recruiting." She giggled a little.

"I'll talk to a few people I know and see what they say. I'm not the strongest amongst me acquaintances, but I'm probably the more friendly. I take it you each possess a wand?"

"Yes, we do."

"I'll let you know, come back here in a few days, are you staying local?"

"Yeah, we've got a room down the block in a motel." Ron replied, "We'll come back in 3days then okay?"

Ginny and Ron left the shop and made their way back to their motel.

"I think that went well." Ron said once he dumped his bag on the bed.

"Not sure, she seems open, but it's the others that worry me, we do need their help." Ginny said worried.

"Calm down Gin, let's just sight-see for three days then go back to her."

"Doesn't it ever worry you?"

"What?"

"Everything so far is going well. We haven't been attacked, we've stayed in a house the entire time, and we're sightseeing for Merlin's sake. I'm worried about when things are going to get bad." Ginny said.

"Look, we're in America it's easy for us because we're in another country, thinking outside of the box, back home things aren't that good, this Hurst thing I don't think is going to be quick it'll take ages, if she ever finds it."

"Well it was the best chance. Since we don't even know what it's supposed to be."

"Luna said it was Ravenclaw's tiara." Ron said.

"Diadem Ronald."

"Whatever."

"I don't know if it is that. I mean it hasn't been seen since Ravenclaw herself died."

"Exactly that's what Tom was looking for."

"But how did he find it so easy? I mean the timelines don't add up, he came to Albania and took the item barely a few months after his graduation."

"Maybe he found out the location from his time at Hogwarts. Harry said he loved being at the castle, that it was the only place Tom felt at home."

"Hang on a second. Do you think Tom ever hid a Horcrux at the castle?"

"Nah, when could he ever get the chance?"

"Yeah I suppose, it would explain the Deatheaters being there though."

"No, he wants to control the castle because they are all his new recruits aren't they?"

"Come on let's get changed and go somewhere different or dinner. I'm getting sick of that cafe already." Ginny said grabbing a different top and going to the bathroom.

Review please!


	17. Plans, America again and Army

A/N: Sorry it has been a while; I got a bit stuck with this story, and had a few reviews that weren't very supportive. But I have this chapter up and with any luck the next one will be up within a week or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 17.

Back in London.

Harry and Hermione were furiously trying to find a way to break into Gringotts, or find a way to get to her vault at the very least.

"Do you think there's any chance in asking nicely and explaining the reasons?" Harry asked Hermione as he was poring over 'Anciente Laws: War and Peace.'

"Doubtful, remember that Goblins are very protective of their vaults."

"Yeah, but there has never been a successful robbery on the bank in, forever. What are our chances?"

"Let's just keep looking; we'll get to the robbery stage later. Find out when Ginny and Ron are back."

"They texted earlier, said they are waiting for someone called Violet to talk to her friends and come to a decision on whether to help us or not."

"They got through quickly." Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah, I know, but knowing Ginny when she's determined you might as well just go with the flow." Harry replied.

"I got some news from Arthur Weasley earlier. Apparently Tonks is expecting."

"Hmmm, expecting what?"

"A baby, her and Remus have been married, what nearly 6 months now?" Hermione said smiling.

"Remus is having a baby? I'm really glad for him. He deserves it."

"Shows life is still carrying on during the war."

"This war is strange, it's still under cloak and dagger, Tom is still not in the open properly."

"That's probably a good thing." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's true. Have we made contact with everyone on the list now?"

"Yes, only two don't want to help, partially because both of them are abroad and don't plan on coming back any time soon." Hermione replied.

"Fair enough. Maybe we should think of more people to ask for help."

"We have to be careful; we need to make sure we trust everyone we ask as well."

"Wait till Ron and Ginny get back then, we can all talk about it then.

Back in America.

Ron and Ginny did as many useful things they could think of whilst in Seattle, they travelled to Salem Institute and talked to the Headmaster there, who they knew was a great friend of Dumbledore. After the man assured them their meeting was private they talked to him of possible candidates for help during the war in England.

"Do you really think that your own forces cannot defeat him?"

"It's not a matter of if we defeat him, we know we can. But we'd prefer having the upper hand; we don't want to lose any lives especially as a number of those fighting against him are still students themselves."

"Pardon?" The Headmaster asked clearly shocked.

"Yes, as you may or may not know, in the last war a good number of good people were killed before Harry Potter stopped him. Since then there has been a slight deficient in middle aged wizards, and since the war has restarted Tom has targeted most of the persons he finds most dangerous to him. This leaves people who are graduated and those in school."

"What of this secret society Dumbledore ran?"

"Yes, there are still members, but numbers are low these days, and I wouldn't like to think that once Tom has finished with our country, it is likely that he's look elsewhere for more territory." Ginny continued.

"Do you think this likely?"

"Everyone knows Tom is not normal, he wants the world, it's not a war, and it'll end up being a crusade." Ron said.

"This whole affair has shaken the entire Wizarding community all over the world. If it is very likely that he will turn his attentions on us I do not see much opposition at our Ministry to aid you."

"It can't become public knowledge that we were here to convince you. You must petition your Minister to aid us. Here, use this to communicate with us, only when you have made a decision however." Ginny said handing over a small piece of thick parchment.

"You have charmed it to be received by you?" He asked admiring the piece of charm work.

"Yes, it is linked to one we have in our possession, you can send us a message, but you have to but your name or initial at the bottom so we know who you are."

"Ah, I see, you have more than one of these going around." The headmaster smiled and escorted them off the premises.

"Thank you for your visit today. I'll send word as soon as possible." He gave a short bow and left them at the gates.

"Nice guy." Ron commented as they made their way back to Seattle.

As promised they returned to Violet's shop a few days later. She was expecting them with an elderly woman with her.

"Hello again," Violet said, she closed and locked the door after Ron and Ginny, and motioned for them to follow her into the back room. The elderly woman remained at her seat by the cashier.

"So have you consulted with your friends?" Ginny asked.

Violet didn't reply but kept walking, Ginny and Ron saw that the back room was nearly full with woman of all types of ages, the youngest being around 19 or 20 the eldest was at least 80.

"Yes I have asked around, many people were very interested in you. So a few decided to come down and wait to meet you." Violet said waving her hand at the group of women.

"Please have a seat and we can begin talking, would you like some coffee?" Violet said as she pulled up a few more seats.

"Thank you that would be nice." Ron replied as he sat down next to his sister.

"Is it true you are wand-wielders?" A woman around the age of 25 asked from the back of the room.

"Yes, we have wands." Ginny replied smiling.

"Are there any staff-wielders, or is that just a myth?" Another woman asked.

"It is not at all common amongst us, but the ability is there, but there really aren't staffs available to buy, it has gone out of fashion you could say. It's more convenient to use wands." Ron said.

"I see, where do you buy wands from? Several of our clan have expressed wishes in the past to use a wand to channel their magick, but we have never found a wand maker before."

"Usually once we are accepted into a school of magic we go to a certain hidden street to buy a wand, but I believe it is for only people with our type of skill, because we don't know if your magick can be channelled with a wand, I suppose we could ask the wand maker we know."Ginny said looking at her brother.

"You go to school to learn magic? Interesting." Violet said.

After a few hours of talking and exchanging stories Ron and Ginny left the woman back at the shop and went to the motel. They left behind a few parchments to use to contact them in an emergency, in the meantime, Violet and a few others were going to decide on a small team to travel to England to help out.

After biding Violet and a few of her friend's goodbye the next day Ginny and Ron boarded a plane back to London.

"I'd say that was a very successful trip." Ron said as he sat down on his seat.

"You have said that quite a few times already Ron." Ginny said amused.

"Well it was, I can't believe all that!" He exclaimed.

Once back in London Ron and Ginny went to a nearby alley and Ron side-apparated Ginny back to the Manor.

"Honey, we're home." Ginny yelled out once they were through the front door, Harry and Hermione rounded the corner a few seconds later, and grabbed them both in a hug.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked excited.

"Couldn't have gone better, and on a whim we went to Salem earlier than planned, we had a few days to kill because Violet, that's the woman in the clan we were looking for, was contacting her people. Anyway the Headmaster of Salem is very keen on helping, he's petitioning the American Ministry to help us out. And Violet and her girls are very happy to help out. I believe they all want the chance to have a wand for themselves as part of the deal. And to have the chance to look at our type of magic in more detail. I thought it was a good deal to be honest." Ron told them.

"Great work guys, come on lunch is ready."

After a few hours after lunch on catching each other up on news and making plans, Harry left the Manor and went into the gardens to make contact with a few people using his mobile, the magic of the house was too strong to use it, but in the garden it was fine.

It was now getting closer and closer to Christmas, soon the students from Hogwarts were going home for the holidays, and all four of them agreed it was the best time to contact as many of the students as they could, Harry was still adamant that he needed to visit Godric's Hollow, Hermione wasn't sure that it was a good idea, especially as it was pretty obvious to everyone that he'd be compelled to go there at some point.

On December 18th Ron and Ginny travelled to Shell Cottage to see Bill and Fleur and then flooed to the Burrow.

"Bill, Fleur, what a lovely surprise, how are you both?" Molly asked as she saw her eldest son and his wife come through the fireplace, but she knew that it was really her youngest two children using polyjuice to come see them. They'd texted Arthur their plan, whatever that meant.

"Nice to see you too mum, we're good, how's the family?"

After a bit of chat and picking up a package Arthur left them Ron and Ginny went back to Shell Cottage.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Bill scolded them once they came through the Floo and the polyjuice started to wear off.

"Yes, but we needed something. We know your cottage isn't being watched, but the Burrow is being watched. Besides mum was really happy to see us."

Just then Molly came through the Floo. "You forgot this." She said handing them a very large basket of food.

"Mum, we're not starving where we are staying." Ginny replied.

"Well it's full of all of your favourite treats, please don't get hurt." Molly said as she pulled both her youngest children into a tight hug.

It was another ten minutes before Ron and Ginny could leave, Ron side-apparating Ginny with him again.

"Got the information." Ron said as he met Harry and Hermione in the library. He pulled the package he picked up at the Burrow from his robes and handed it to Harry.

"Great, did it go off smoothly?"

"Yeah, Bill weren't too happy about it but gave us the hairs."

"What took you guys so long?"

"Mum followed us to Shell Cottage to say a proper goodbye, and to give us a basket of goodies." Ron said as he dumped the basket on the table digging through it for a muffin.

"Is everything you need there Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry was unwrapping the package; inside there was a bundle of parchment that stated the names and addresses of everyone at Hogwarts, including the graduated students in the past four years.

"I hope McGonagall got these safely." Harry murmured, not wanting to put his former Head of House in danger to obtain the information for them.

"Well she's the one that sends off the acceptance letter every year."Ron said.

"Yeah, true."

"Right, so from tomorrow Harry and I are going to find everyone we want from this list and contact them. I might need to charm some more contact sheets." Hermione said as she gathered a few books and papers and left the library.

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well you both have been out the country for a week; it's time you caught up with your training. Hermione found a nice list of new spells to learn, the list and a few books is in the training room ready for you." Harry smiled as he stood up.

Ginny and Ron eagerly went to the large training room, which was rather like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts; the room was able to change, not drastically like the RoR but in size and objects inside it.

Ginny found the list of new spells and the two of them spent the rest of the day learning the theory before moving on to the practical side.

Harry moved slowly under the invisibility cloak, weaving through the few people still walking the streets, he made his way to a certain house and crept through the slightly ajar fence once no one was on the pavement near him. Luckily for him, there were a large number of tall bushes in the front garden, giving the front door a semblance of privacy.

Harry knocked on the door and waiting for someone to answer, luckily for him his target answered the door.

"Hello, can you let me in?" Harry said pulling back the cloak a touch enough for the boy to see his face.

"Harry? Yeah come in." Oliver Wood said as he stepped back from the door a bit. Harry slipped inside keeping the invisibility cloak around him until the door was shut.

"What the hell are you doing here? I heard you didn't turn up to school this year?" Oliver said as he walked into the living room.

"Is there anyone else here?" Harry asked as he pulled his cloak off and folded it up.

"No, my parents are out at the moment. Good thing I'm home for the holidays I guess."

"Yeah, that was the idea. Listen what are you up to these days?"

"Starting keeper now."

"Great, listen can we count on your support when this whole thing with Tom gets ugly?" Harry asked

"Who's Tom?" Oliver asked confused.

"Sorry, You-Know-Who, there are rumours that his name is under a taboo or something, he can track people when they say his name. So we call him Tom which is his original name."

"Oh, right. Wow, that's a big question there." Oliver said he ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply.

"We are contacting a lot of people. We are stating our own Order; we've contacted the Americans as well. We just need people on the floor, who can help us out."

"Dumbledore's Army for real?"

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah the twins told me. Is that what you're calling it?"

"Well we haven't really made a name for it; it's still an underground society at the moment."

"Count me in. I know we haven't spoken since I left school, but I've heard from the twins and Katie everything you've done at school. They were pretty impressed with you."

"Good, now do you know how to use one of these?" Harry said pulling a mobile phone from his pocket.

"Yeah, it's that muggle portable telephone isn't it? I got a few muggle friends and they all have one of those."

"Good, use this to contact us. My number is already saved in there, so is Ron's, Ginny and Hermione's. If something is going down we'll contact you hopefully a good few hours in advance but you never know. And keep this close to you at all times." Harry said handing it to Oliver and running through a few things with him.

"Alright I got it. Thanks Harry."

"Thanks Oliver, I better go. Alicia still lives with her parents?"

"No, she and Angelina have got a flat together, I think Katie was planning on moving in with them for a little while as well." Oliver replied, he quickly went to a drawer and pulled out a scrap of parchment he wrote down an address and handed it to Harry.

"This is where they live now."

"Thank you Oliver. I'll speak to you soon." Harry pulled his cloak back on and left the house and apparated back to the Manor.

After contacting a large number of graduated students, mainly from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and a good few Hufflepuff's, they turned their attention back to the current 6th and 7th year students.

"We need to see Neville and Luna I think. Make sure they are okay." Ginny said.

"Agreed, but how are we going to do it? I'm sure they are being monitored very closely. Especially with Luna living over the hill from the Burrow." Ron said.

"And with the Floo network being watched we have to be careful." Hermione said.

"We are going to have to impersonate someone." Ginny said.

"Yes, but whom?"

"I'm not sure, but Neville's mobile isn't working inside his Manor, Luna's is turned off."

"Turned off?" Hermione said startled.

"Yes, but it could be because there are no electricity outlets in Hogwarts, we gave everyone spare batteries, but it could have been eaten up, or she might not have realised that it was dead. Either way, we need to make sure they are both safe." Harry said.

So the next morning bright and early Harry and Ginny stood outside Longbottom Manor disguised as Madam Umbridge and a secretary.

"Why do I have to be Umbridge?" Ginny whined.

"Because there is no way in hell I am going to be her." Harry retorted before he held her arm and apparated them to Longbottom Manor.

"Yes, who is it?" A voice from the intercom asked.

"Madam Delores Umbridge to speak to Augusta Longbottom."

"One moment please." The house-elf said.

Harry and Ginny waited anxiously.

"I have no business with you Madam Umbridge." Augusta Longbottom said abruptly.

"This won't take a moment of your time Mrs Longbottom,"

"It better not." The gate swung open.

Harry and Ginny walked up the pathway. They were met by a House-Elf at the front door, dressed as if he were a butler.

"Follow me Madam Umbridge." He said as he regally walked towards a living room.

Augusta Longbottom was sitting in an armchair, awaiting their arrival.

"Thank you Teppy." The House-Elf bowed and left the room.

"Make it quick." Mrs Longbottom barked.

"Is your grandson around?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is we came here especially to see Neville."

"What is your business with a 17 year old boy?" She asked hastily.

"We are friends."

"I doubt that, he told me of your tenure at Hogwarts. You have no business with my grandson."

"We want to make sure he is safe, he hasn't contacted us lately." Harry said.

"Who in Merlin's name are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Harry said with a smile. "We are sorry for the way we came in but you have Deatheaters watching your Manor."

"Yes, they don't hide themselves very well do they? Prove you are who you say you are."

"Bring Neville down and he can verify that."

"How do I know this isn't some trick to get hold of him?"

Both Ginny and Harry placed their wands in front of Augusta Longbottom. Hesitantly she called the House-Elf back and asked him to call Neville down immediately.

Within a minute or two Neville walked in. He gave the two guests a piercing glance and sat next to his grandmother.

"Neville, these two people say they are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"I see. What's the secret password?"

"I seem to have Nargles in my mistletoe." Ginny replied.

"Excellent, it's them gran."

"What a peculiar password." She commented dryly.

"Luna's missing guys." Neville said suddenly. "She went missing off the Hogwarts Express. I don't know why her though."

Ginny and Harry were very worried at that news. "Maybe it has something to do with her father? He does publish strange stories."

"Yes that does sound right, but listen I think it has more to do with her father rather than the paper."

"Why?"

"Because I think Luna's a hostage. To get her dad to do something I got a call from Arthur Weasley yesterday asking where Luna was."

"That's strange."

"Yes, when I asked him why. He said that Xenophilius, Luna's dad was at the Burrow asking after you Harry."

"Why me?"

"I think Luna's dad needs to hand you in to get Luna back."

"Why the Lovegoods? Why not the Weasleys?"

"Well Mr Lovegood does know a lot of strange things don't he?" Ginny said.

"Yes, but when I asked Arthur if anything else about Mr Lovegood was strange, he said that he was wearing the sign that we wore on Bill's wedding." Neville said. "Then I told him Luna was snatched from the train."

"Where you with Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we were in a compartment just the two of us. The Deatheaters apparated in and grabbed her. I tried to free her got a few mild hexes compared to the bad ones they all know, then they apparated out with her. A few seconds later the anti-apparition wards around the train came up again."

"So the Deatheaters had planned this and had help. It also meant they were targeting Luna and not you." Harry said.

"Yes, apparently a few Deatheaters apparated all along the train to keep everyone inside their compartments to stop anyone from helping us." Neville said

"We need to find Luna, we need to rescue her. Is there any way of finding out where she can be?" Ginny said.

"The more likely assumptions are that Tom has her at his mansion, the one Harry kept dreaming about in Little Hangleton, or she is held in a place where the Deatheaters live."

"Where would the Deatheaters live?"

"A large old Manor, likely one of the inner circle members, I suppose having cells in their basement would help but you can make anyone a prisoner if you lock them in a room." Neville said.

"Malfoy Manor." Augusta Longbottom told her grandson, looking at him with something she rarely did, pride.

"Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, they have half a dozen cells in their basement like you said. In the first war Dumbledore thought that prisoners of war were held there, it wasn't ever verified, but shortly after coming up with that theory several key members of the Order were rescued from the Deatheaters. I guess he was right." She explained.

"Right, well we can't really do anything until we can for definite know where she is being held. Plus there is no way we can break into Malfoy Manor, or a similar type of house. Especially if it's over-run with Deatheaters, even under Polyjuice it's near suicidal." Harry said sadly.

"We should still try to get some Intel, see if it's true or not. Neville can you go over to Luna's father's house and find out if they have made any demands for her return, if you say that you can help him, it's likely that he'll help you out." Ginny said as they stood up, she hugged Neville goodbye and thanked Mrs Longbottom for seeing them.

"We best be off before the polyjuice fades." Harry explained, he shook hands with Neville and he and Ginny left the Manor and apparated away.

"Guys, glad you're back; I got a phone call from Candice. She called in her location and she's about 5 or 6 miles south of Little Hangleton, and guess what, she says that she can feel Tom nearby." Hermione said as Ginny and Ron came in.

"She found Tom?" Ginny asked as she shrugged off her cloak.

"Well not in so many words, but she said she can feel the entity that she felt years ago in the Albania forest. I told her to move on, to keep searching for the actual item we are looking for."

"Alright then, what's the big deal then?"

"She's getting a bit restless; she wants answers about what she's looking for." Ron replied.

"We can't tell her, the less people that know the better."

"I understand that but at some point it will help her if she knows what she is looking for."

"Fair enough, but until that time let's try to keep it from her." Harry said.

Please Review. No flames!!!


	18. Another Round

A/N: I didn't realise it had been so long since I had last updated, I study medicine so I have been ridiculously busy lately and I had considered stopping this story but have had a nice amount of interest lately that I thought I'd give it another go. Reviews will help me get this out faster, so review review review!!

Chapter 18: Another Round

_mors et fugacem persequitur virum_ – Death pursues the man that flees

The rest of Christmas holidays passed smoothly, they kept in regular contact with Neville and continued with their recruitment. They organised a place where people could meet and train in small groups so as not to attract too much attention.

Candice Hurst called a few times over December and early January saying that the cold weather had slowed her search but that she was steadily moving northwards.

The headmaster of Salem Institute, Wilfred Durnap called Ron to inform him that the United States Ministry had pledged for Hogwarts to be investigated after the death of the Supreme Mugwump on its grounds. It was as the best they could do without Voldemort moving into the open, it may also alleviate the control Deatheaters had on the school the Headmaster thought.

"When do you think the best time is to get Luna?" Hermione asked one morning during breakfast.

"We can't rush in there half cocked, we need a full organised plan for this." Ginny said.

"Agreed but the longer we wait the more time Luna suffers under the Deatheaters. I think the best time to attack would be the day or two after the train heads back to the castle." Harry said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked confused, as to how that made a difference.

"Either way it's likely Voldemort is in there. But Draco won't be there, and both of the Carrows would be back at the castle and it's not likely they would expect an attack. But we need to do some intel first but that seems almost impossible." Harry sighed.

"Well maybe it's not impossible." Ron said thinking. "Dobby may be able to get back into the Manor. He used to work there, he might know a back way, and as he's no longer working for the Malfoy's he can tell us anything. More than that, Dobby may be able to get us into the grounds safely."

"Yes, house-elf magic is different, they aren't affected by Apparition wards and such." Ginny said jumping on the idea.

"I'll talk to Dobby later and figure it out. What time is Neville coming round?" Harry asked Hermione.

"He texted a little while ago, he'll be here at 9.30am."

"Good that gives us enough time to finish here."

"Hey guys." Neville greeted as he came through the Floo.

"Hey Neville how are you?"

"Great, listen Gran has told me a few things about the Ministry lately. Apparently everything is a mess because of this investigation that the Americans initiated." Neville followed Harry into the kitchen where Hermione passed them all a butterbeer.

"Well we wanted to shake things up and give them another front to battle." Ginny said.

"Yes, and it means there is less focus on us. Hopefully major Deatheaters in the Ministry will try and stay quiet to avoid scrutiny,"

"Which is pretty much good for everyone." Neville interrupted.

"Yes." Ron agreed. "But what's our next step?"

"We have a group of witches coming from America, I believe they are supposed to arrive this week. It would be good if we set up a meeting with the Order for them." Ginny said.

"I've got to go out of town for a few days." Harry said.

"Huh? This is the first I've heard of this." Hermione started.

"Now Hermione, calm down, I got some news a few hours ago and need to sort it out. Don't worry, I'll be back within a week."

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I'm keeping this one rather close to the chest, so to speak." Harry replied defensively.

"Meaning it's rather reckless." Hermione translated.

"Of course not." Harry said before changing the topic quickly.

In America.

Dudley Dursley never thought the day where he'd appreciate his cousin, nevertheless actually miss the guy. They spent an amazing month in Egypt where Dudley, unknown to his mother and father interacted with the Wizarding world. He talked to Jack the hotel manager whenever he could, and even spoke to a number of the magical guests that stayed at the hotel with them.

The manager Jack had pointed out a few persons that Dudley could speak to and he got on great with those people. The taught him so much of the Wizarding world, more than the stories Harry told them that summer. But then again Dudley wasn't surprised considering before recent events the 'm' word was worse than any expletive language in their household.

Dudley and his mother joined a tour group that consisted on magical people that went exploring the Egyptian pyramids. The wizards were as ignorant of 'muggles' as they call them, than the normal people were of the wizards. Dudley remembered how the tour guide showed them skeletons of 'the poor dumb muggles' that explored the pyramids that had severe curses placed on them protecting the treasure within. The whole month was a true eye-opener for Dudley.

But as with all good things they came to an end. The month at Egypt went by without a hitch and the next thing they knew the Dursley's were in a limo to the airport, with Jack escorting them.

They arrived in Barbados and were promptly taken to where Harry's house was, the place was on private beach, and was a beautiful large beach house. Not too large that it looked out of place, but elegant enough. Petunia immediately fell in love with the place and enthusiastically looked around. Instead of staying the originally planned 2 weeks at the place, a quick phone-call to Harry extended their stay. The remained there until the beginning of December.

Once their plane tickets were booked for America, Dudley had called Harry and told him, who arranged anything else they may need.

They boarded a plane to the States, which took them to South Carolina, where Harry had secured a year lease on a house for the Dursley's. They got off the airplane at Columbia Metropolitan Airport, and saw that a car had been arranged for them. Thanking Harry for thinking of everything Dudley got in the back seat of the luxury SUV that had been booked for them. After quickly turning on the satellite navigation, Vernon Dursley drove off following the directions.

Dudley was amazed when they pulled up outside a house not too far from the centre of the Columbia, South Carolina's capital city. He double checked the address they were given. Nope, they were definitely at the right address.

The three Dursley's got out of the car and took a look at the house they were supposed to be living in for the next year.

"Wow, Harry really must like us if he got us this house." Dudley finally said after a few minutes.

"Not only that it has a lot of security features some of the newer houses round here don't have." A voice interrupted.

Dudley spun round only to be met with the sight of his cousin.

"Harry!" Dudley said shocked.

"Hey. Shall we go inside?" Harry said, pulling an envelope from his pocket and digging around for a set of keys.

He jogged up the steps to the front of the house and unlocked the front door, holding the door wide so the Dursleys could follow him in.

The four of them stood in the foyer of the grand house. Once the luggage was inside Harry let them explore the place.

"Dobby" Harry called.

Dobby apparated to Harry's side. "Yes Master Harry?"

"How is everyone at home firstly?" Harry asked.

"They are all fine. They asked Dobby where Master Harry was, but Dobby did not say."

"Good, thank you. Now who is the House-Elf assigned here? Tweedy right?"

"Yes Master Harry, Tweedy is working here."

"Tweedy." Another House-Elf popped to stand next to Dobby.

"Yes Master Potter."

"Please call me Harry."

"Okay, Master Harry."

Harry sighed, it was as good as it was going to get. "Tweedy my muggle family is staying here for approximately a year. You are in charge of this house, usually my aunt does some chores herself so only look after the parts of the house they don't go into, and the gardens, make sure they have food, but don't let them get carried away. They are not allowed to order you around, but if they wish I have given them permission to call your name and they may ask for you to do something. But it is your decision, I do not want them taking advantage of you." Harry told Tweedy.

"Master does not trust Tweedy?" The House-Elf looked terrified.

"No, they are muggles and are not used to a House-Elf. So try to keep out of sight during the day."

"Yes Master." Tweedy obeyed and disappeared again.

"Right Dobby, we've only got a few more things to sort out here then we can head back home."

Harry found the Dursleys again and got them down in the kitchen.

"Right, now this has been leased until next November, so unless things are over in England, here are the travel directions to Sweden. In the event of my death, I am giving you the cabin in Sweden to hide in, until a time where either the war is over by another avenue or Sweden is not taken over."

"It won't go to that will it?" Dudley asked worriedly.

"I definitely don't want it to, but I have to plan for everything. If I do die Dobby as a free Elf has agreed to ensure that you remain safe, all my other Elf's are bound to me so once I die they go free, so I am not telling them where your next safe house is. Everything has been taken care of here, a House-Elf called Tweedy is looking after the house. But she does not answer to you and she is definitely not a slave. If she is treated as a slave I'll remove her from the house, and it's a pretty big house to clean." Harry paused. "Tweedy will keep the fridge and larder stocked up, but she's not going to go over-board. If you desperately want something ask her or leave a note for her."

"How is the war going?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"Erm, so far it could be worse I guess it's still half in the shadows, Tom hasn't come out of hiding properly, and one of my friends has been taken hostage though so it's getting serious. I've got to figure out a way to get her back. Other than that we've made good progress with allies and training."

"That is all you are doing? Training? We are going to be in Sweden for years!" Vernon exclaimed rudely.

"I'm protecting you from these people Uncle Vernon, at least remain civil." Harry said coldly.

Vernon looked a bit taken aback by the tone, and wisely kept his mouth shut after his wife glared at him.

"Now, there is a telephone in the hall, call me if you need something, but try to use that only as an emergency, text my mobile otherwise." Harry said.

Petunia and Vernon nodded and moved away carrying on exploring the house, Petunia inspected the kitchen whilst Vernon checked out the American cable t.v.

"Can I talk to a minute Harry?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded and followed Dudley into the downstairs den.

"I really appreciate what you are doing for us, I know they don't really show it but I'm grateful."

"Don't worry Dudley."

"Well, is there anything I can help you with, like how you got me to research who R.A.B. was? How did you figure that out by the way?"

"Long story, but yeah we figured that out. There is something I hoped you'd help us with. Actually it's something you and your dad could do together, a sport."

Dudley looked confused so Harry thought he better just explain it.

He pulled another envelope out of his pocket. He handed it to Dudley and watched him go through the papers.

"Brilliant Harry. I'll be very happy to help." Dudley said with a spark in his eyes.

"Great, I'll have Dobby drop the funds straight to you. I suggest you go there and organise it before you take your dad down there."

"Good idea, I'll keep you updated." Dudley said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry left the house shortly afterwards and made his way back to England.

Once back in England, Harry made a quick trip to Longbottom Manor under his invisibility cloak to talk to Neville before the students went back to school. Harry gave Neville a box of things and instructions on how to use it.

"I'm home!" Harry yelled as he tumbled through the Floo.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "We were worried."

"Nonsense Hermione, I was perfectly safe. I just had to get the Dursley's into the new safe house and then had a chat with Neville." Harry said grinning that it was annoying Hermione that she didn't know what was happening.

"Well, now that you're back we can tell you what's happened since you went on your secret mission." Hermione smiled, "We've heard back from the Headmaster of Salem, you know from when Ron and Ginny went to see him to ask for help. Well it appears that whilst he's made moves in his Ministry to investigate the Dumbledore 'murder' and the Ministry of Magic he has set up his own 'Order' or something along that line. He says he has a number of eager, willing and capable fighters, he wants to know if he should sent them here or wait until we give the order of us attacking or something." Hermione finished leading him into the library where Ron and Ginny were.

"Good, I'm glad that he's come through for us like that." Harry said genuinely pleased that things were working out. "Now, I have an idea to get the Horcrux in Lestrange's Vault."

The first two weeks of January were extremely busy. Harry and Ron left the house each morning at 9am after training and breakfast, Harry spent a lot of time in Gringott's whilst Ron met up with various persons in their 'army'. Violet's clan of witches were slowly coming to England from various places in America and travelled the muggle way to London.

Hermione was called once one of them had reached London and herself and Ginny tracked them down and making sure they were who they said they were, and were loyal to them by using versiterium. Each member of the clan was then given the Fidelius phrase that allowed them access to Potter Manor.

The American clan of witches were startled at first by the huge display of magic in Potter Manor and spent most of their time learning as much as they could about it through the vast library. Ginny led their training and whilst they were very proficient in some potions and amulets, as well as ritualistic magic it was difficult for them to wield a wand.

Headmaster Durnap of Salem school of witchcraft and wizardry sent a list of all those in the USA that were pledging to help England in their civil war. The list of over a thousand names shocked the quadruplet but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of unimaginable hope. Having an extra thousand members of their army would help level the playing field.

Headmaster Durnap said some of the most eager had taken it upon themselves to travel to England already in the hopes of helping in the case of a surprise attack. Harry requested that each member currently in England already to buy a mobile phone so that they could communicate easier.

Headmaster Durnap laughed at Harry and said that nearly everyone that went to Salem has had a mobile since their early teens. Trying to get in there before Hermione started in a rant that muggle electronic devices cannot work in highly magical areas, Harry asked how they were able to do that. Durnap replied that the USA were more inclined to the muggle way of life and one inventor found a way to allow electronic devices to run on magic.

"I can't believe how far ahead America is from England. We are so medieval compared to them." Hermione said.

"I'm not really surprised, I mean America is the land of the free and whatnot I guess they can be a bit more accepting of muggle ways considering that America is so much bigger than England an owl would be pretty pissed off if it had to travel to California from Salem." Harry commented. "It would make sense they would be eager to get on the boat of electronic devices."

Candice Hurst called again in early January, she had followed the aura's signal all the way to Hogwarts, but to everyone's surprise Candice was saying that there was a Horcrux in Hogwarts castle. Harry decided that since there were Deatheater spies within the castle it would be best if they held back on storming the castle and searching it, instead he told Candice to continue and to go back there with him at a later stage, Candice wasn't clear on why that was a good idea but she agreed to do as Harry suggested, so she apparated back to Manchester, where she began her search north, and instead she began searching towards the south of England.

"Harry, we have word that there's an attack on Hogsmeade." Hermione ran in holding her mobile phone.

"Who did you hear it from?"

"American ally situated in Hogsmeade, they said that over thirty Deatheaters arrived less than two minutes ago and are causing chaos since it is a Hogsmeade weekend students are there." Hermione reported.

Ginny ran in just then, "Neville is reporting a Deatheater attack on Hogsmeade."

"Alright gear up, send the mass text." Harry ordered taking off his cloak, there was no need for it in battle.

The quartet had agreed that a good idea for summoning people to a battle was a mass text, they would send the details of an attack to everyone on their mobile address list and those able to apparate in would do so and help in the battle."

Within two minutes Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were apparating to Hogsmeade.

The scene they apparated to was one of complete mayhem and disaster, they saw clumps of Deatheaters toying with groups of students, instead of fighting them properly they were playing with them, as if the Deatheaters had nothing to fear.

Harry immediately took charge and took Hermione with him to the main group of Deatheaters in the centre of Hogsmeade. He sent his patronus towards the castle to alert any teacher that had already not figured out that their students were in severe trouble. Ginny and Ron moved to helping the students that were being attacked by smaller groups of Deatheaters.

Several pops alerted Harry to the arrival of his backup, he watched as they organised themselves to help those nearest to them. Hermione ran slightly ahead of Harry and threw a powerful barrel hex that caused the Deatheaters to disperse and turn their attention to Hermione and Harry.

Harry knocked them down with a powerful gust of wind and the students they were targeting fought back and sent numerous stunners at the Deatheaters as they lay on the ground. Harry and Hermione helped bind and incapacitate the Deatheaters placing a portkey on top of the group and sending it to their special dungeon's where Dobby was waiting who would make sure they stayed there.

Hermione hustled the younger children into the nearest shop which was the three broomsticks and gave the elder kids the charge of guarding them. Turning Harry ran down the main street with Hermion close on his heels, he saw Ron and Ginny in front of Zonkos sending a bunch of kids inside as they had just done.

Ginny was holding back six Deatheaters from their position using heavy fire that ran from a line of bushes and trees to the shop effectively creating an 8foot barrier of fire that stopped the Deatheaters getting through. Ginny and Ron finished their task and Ginny made the fire explode outwards with an extra intake of oxygen causing several of the nearer Deatheaters to catch fire. As they stumbled trying to help themselves and their comrades Harry snuck up from behind them and threw several reducto's and stunners to put them down.

Hermione on the other hand went in the opposite direction, she found Neville who was with several other Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's fighting against four Deatheaters, two of whom were inner circle members. Hermione joined in her effort and alerted Harry to their position.

Harry gathered Ron and Ginny and made their way to where Hermione and Neville were. They watched as a number of American allies gathered to help, creating a second place of attack. Together they took down three of the four. The fourth decided his odds weren't with him today and took his portkey out.

Within ten minutes Hogsmeade was secure again, Harry thanked the American's and advised them to leave before the Ministry got involved and caused a political headache. Smirking they apparated out and said they'd report in later that evening.

"That was a fun work-out." Ron said happily as he kicked a bit of rubble around.

Ginny gave a little laugh as well as she aimed her concentration on the numerous fires around the place, and calmed them down allowing them to fizzle out stopping them damaging the place more.

"We better leave before the Auror's come." Hermione said.

"Hey guys, thanks for the help. You better leave." Neville said as he saw the approach of several Hogwarts teachers approaching in the distance as well as a few pops alerting them that Aurors were on the way.

"Yeah, we better go, keep safe Neville." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's arm and apparated them both out with Hermione and Ron following closely afterwards.

Neville went and met Professor McGonagall who was in front of all the other teachers on their rush down.

"What happened here? Mr Longbottom, I thought there were Deateaters here?" McGonagall cried.

"Yes Professor there was, lucky for us they were sorted out by some very good members of the public, although I must say most of the six and seventh years done a nice job as well."

"Where are the prisoners then?"

Neville looked around thinking to himself that Harry must have taken them with him. "Perhaps the Deatheaters had a time-released portkey on them." He saw Carrow watching him which was the reason he kept his mouth shut.

"Well we should be grateful no one was hurt, where are the rest of the students?"

"Some took refuge inside the shops." Neville pointed as the pub doors opened and the students came back out as well as from Zonkos.

"Let's get you all back to the castle." McGonagall said as she sent directions to the other teachers to get the students inside.

"So Headmaster Durnap is sending us the numbers as we speak. What are we doing about Luna. We said we'd have her out by this time and it hasn't happened." Ron said.

"I know. I had hoped that I'd have Lestrange problem solved by now, by going into his main control centre we are effectively starting this war, and we have to have the upper hand with his Horcruxes by then."

"We still haven't found the Ravenclaw item though." Ginny pointed out. "But we have a lead that it's likely to be in Hogwarts."

"I know, but if this escalates into a full scale war on all fronts, we can't be seen waltzing into Gringott's to get the Cup, we'd have to go underground properly." Harry said. "Ron, have you been working with Dobby to get the blueprints."

"Yeah, we've pretty much finished them now, he says they are accurate. The basement is said to have four prison cells. There is one access staircase, which leads up to the master study on the ground floor. Malfoy senior's domain. But...."

"Tom Riddle's if he is there." Harry interrupted.

"Yes, most likely where he'll be the majority of the time, and if that is true, then there are a number of Deatheaters there at that time. So if we have any chance of doing this, we need a distraction, and most importantly a way in and out of those cells without using those stairs." Ron finished.

"Almost seems impossible." Ginny commented sadly.

"Almost but not completely. Neville also said that they were waiting for Luna's dad to exchange me for her, so in all likeliness they are keeping her safe...well as safe as you can be in a Deatheater camp." Harry finished.

"I'm going to figure out the best way we can do this, Harry get this Lestrange thing dealt with and we can concentrate on Luna." Ron replied.

"Good, how's the new recruits doing?" Harry asked the girls.

"Oh, it's going amazingly well. The people from Salem are very advanced in duelling, I let the room challenge them more, they are giving us tips." Hermione told everyone.

"And Violet's people are in the process of making incredibly strong amulet's for everyone, some are strong enough to shield against mid-level hexes." Ginny said.

"Wow, that is quite impressive."

"Yes, a few of them have significantly more power than others and I'm in the process of working through all of them to see if they know anything that can help us on a battlefield. So far most of their rituals do take at least 10-20minutes to do."

"Interesting, what kind of rituals can they do?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly.

He saw Ginny and Hermione exchange a significant look.

"They can use simple objects to have an audience with the dead." Hermione said finally.

Harry leant back on his chair thinking. He stood up after a minute. "Can you take me to one of them I have someone I need to communicate with."

"Harry, it's not good to do this, I mean what good can it be?" Hermione said pleadingly.

Harry gave her a funny look. "Hermione, I want to talk to Dumbledore."

Hermione jumped slightly "Oh, I thought you'd..."

"Want to talk to my parents or Sirius, yes that would be lovely but at the end of the day, this is a war and I've waited 16 years to talk to my parents I'm sure they won't mind waiting a little longer." Harry said.

"Right, of course."

"And Hermione, you should have told me this beforehand, it would have been useful."

Hermione coloured slightly but let it go and led the way to the library where a few members of the clan were studying.

Forty-five minutes later Harry found himself having a very surreal conversation with Dumbledore, who confirmed their theory that Snape was working under Dumbledore's orders, and everything that had so far discovered.

Dumbledore and Harry conversed for several hours about the way to retrieve the remaining Horcruxes and how to continue in the war, Dumbledore approving of Harry's plans wholeheartedly feeling that it was very good that the war effort lay on his shoulders as he fulfilled his tasks completely and to the best of anyone's ability.

Before long Dumbledore had to go and the spectral version left Harry. Harry stood up and collected the circle of candles placing them safely in a cupboard. He went down the stairs and called an impromptu meeting of all those in his Army.

"Harry why are we having a meeting?" Hermione couldn't help but ask once she spread the word.

"We need to co-ordinate our force Hermione. Dumbledore said we should get used to working together as a team. I agree with him, training in groups is a good idea but we are going to have to shake the groups up to make sure everyone is pushed to their limits. Besides I have a few tasks to hand out." Harry said turning from her and walking into the Master Study that had been converted by Dobby into a large conference room.

"Good afternoon everyone." Harry called the meeting to order. There was a large variety of faces looking back to him, from the familiar faces of the Order, to familiar faces from school down to the recruits from America. He had wisely asked Professor McGonagall the current official leader of the Order of the Phoenix to co-lead this meeting to avoid the mature members of the Order not listening to his orders due to his age.

"Mr Potter here has called this meeting to build bridges between the Order and his group." McGonagall began. "We need to work closely together to avoid any more major mishaps." She nodded to Harry to continue.

"Thank you Professor." Harry nodded back at her. "Now, Order members here know that Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I left after Bill's wedding to complete a task that Dumbledore left solely to us. We are well on our way to completing that task so now we must focus on our final strike against Tom Riddle."

"What task did Albus set you?" Dedalus Diggle asked cautiously.

"It's complicated, but it'll be all explained at a later date." 'Like after the war' Harry thought.

"Why are the Americans here?" Diggle asked.

"The Americans have kindly offered a number of graduated witches and wizards to help even the battle-field. These are the leaders of a few contingents." Harry explained pointing to 7 people who nodded at the English. Harry was glad everything in this meeting was being controlled by a secrecy vow, he didn't want Voldemort to find out that the Americans were helping him.

"What kind of final strike are you considering?" Tonks asked.

"Ron is working on possible scenarios at the moment, but I believe we need to force Riddle onto our turf. We would be at an advantage. Look how the Deatheaters that broke into the castle last spring were dealt with. Efficiently and with minimal casualties on our side. Again the same with the attack on Hogsmeade, not as clean cut but it was still a victory on our side, they had no hostages and no lives on our side were taken."

"So you want to lure them somewhere?" Moody asked. "I'm guessing you want to bring them to Hogwarts."

"Ideally, and if it comes to it it'll be pretty easy to lure him there." Harry replied. "But there is one pressing matter. Luna Lovegood has been captured by Deatheaters and is being held at ransom in exchange for her father turning me in."

Several outbursts came from those who had either not heard the news yet, or those who thought that the eccentric Xenophillius Lovegood could not take on anyone let alone Potter.

"Listen." He shouted. "There's no time for arguments, we have a plan to get her back, but there's something that has come up that solves another problem we have. There is going to be a raid on Diagon Alley this time tomorrow. I want most of you situated there, I've planned for a leak to get out that we know an attack is imminent, so hopefully Riddle will send most of his lower class Deatheaters with a few of the inner circle. Fred and George Weasley have a shop on the Alley and have created a number of items purely for me and my associates use. This will put us at a great advantage."

"You want us to willingly fight 75% of You-Know-Who's Deatheaters?" Hestia Jones stammered.

"Yes, and we will win it. Whilst you are drawing the attention to Diagon Alley, a small team is going to extract a very important item of Tom Riddle's effectively weakening him in the process."

"What is the task?"

"Bill Weasley, his wife Fleur and Oliver Wood under polyjuice will with the consent of the Goblins 'break' into Gringott's and steal something very valuable from a high security vault."

"What could possibly be in a Gringott's Vault that is of so much importance? Secondly how in Merlin's name did you get the Goblin's to agree to this?" Diggle asked.

"Something in a vault is very important to Riddle. He treasures it more than anything else I believe, and he tasked a member of his inner circle to safeguard it for his before his previous downfall. This Deatheater placed it in a family vault. Now the Goblins were much easier to persuade, I offered them the return of Godric Gryffindor's Sword once my task was complete. They see the destruction of Voldemort very important financially. Secondly I did offer them a few other items not of importance to us."

"Wait you can't just give back a treasure from the Founders like that?" An Order Member argued.

"I can and Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape agree with me that it is better than attempting some half-assed attempt at breaking into Gringotts."

"What the hell does Snape have to do with this?" Tonks yelled angrily.

"That's not very important. But Snape just agreed that the only way to convince a Goblin to help us was to bribe it with Goblin made weapons or armour." Harry lied. Most people seemed to accept that thankfully.

"What about the Lovegood problem? We can't risk the chosen one to rescue one girl, an admirable trait I'm sure but it's not straight thinking," An Order member said.

"We don't leave people behind." Moody said. A few Americans agreed enthusiastically.

"I trained with the Muggle Army a few years ago, they are as loyal as you can get. They don't leave anyone behind, they all leave or they all stay." An American proudly stated.

"That's loyalty." Harry murmured.

"Can we see the battle plans for Diagon Alley?" An American called Hank Walker said.

"Right here." Ron said waving his hand and a roll of parchment appeared by his hand.

He spread the parchment down the long table and everyone saw that the parchment was a scale drawing of Diagon Alley. He tapped the parchment twice and the drawings came to life. The once 2-d depiction on the Alley became a 3-d interactive version.

"Right. We station persons in the main parts of the Alley. The major shops, Fred and George are meeting us here tomorrow to drop off the merchandise. Those most likely to be spotted need to be in disguise or under a cloak. Moody you need a cloak, Tonks can disguise herself nicely Lupin we'll get you a nice glamour." Ron looked at all the Order members deciding who would look out of place in the Alley.

Ron ran through his plan with everyone who agreed with the plan. Harry failed to mention his back-up plan, but thought that it was only a fail-safe if things got ugly.

Once the Order had departed, and most of the Americans had wandered off, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran over their plan again.

The next day the anticipation in the air was tangible, it electrified the house-hold, most of the occupants woke up early and done everything they could to get ready.

The information from Snape was trustworthy, but Harry thought turning up early would be very beneficial just in case Riddle got impatient and sent the troops early.

The items they received from the Weasley Twins were ingenious, Harry had asked them a month previously to invent something along the lines if walkie-talkies, and had provided the twins with a full description of how they worked. To their credit it took the two inventors merely 2 weeks to create it. They were a small invisible piece that went into your ear, when you tapped it once with your hand, it opened the comms, and talk at a normal level, and tap again to close the communication line. Harry was very impressed, it worked over large areas as well.

It meant that Harry could keep an ear out for the Diagon Alley team as well as the team in Gringotts. After teaching everyone how to use the device, he issued everyone with it and asked them to walk around and get used to it. He handed a number of other things out such as Peruvian Darkness Powder, only to be used in enclosed spaces when exiting the room, and only in an emergency. Shield hats and shield cloaks were also handed out, they had vastly improved from the first range the Twins brought out, it wasn't much against deadly spells but would stop any surprise jinxes or hexes.

The American Clan of witches provided each member of the mission with an amulet for protection. The other Americans helping them from Salem were teamed up with another Order member as well as another person Harry recruited. Each trio had a certain place to be near, it was decided that to avoid too much attraction by staying in one place that teams would move from one shop to the next, but in co-ordinance with other teams so that the Alley was equally protected.

It was currently 3pm Harry stood in the Study with Hermione, and Ron. Ginny had gone to Diagon Alley as part of their back-up plan. Dobby was close by, not speaking but concentrating hard. The trio heard up-dates from the new comm. system every ten minutes as planned. At nearly ten past three Moody alerted everyone that Malfoy senior was seen walking down the Alley.

"That means the attack is going to start soon, everyone get ready." Harry said down the comms to the rest of the team currently just outside the wards, ready to apparate in to the battle.

Diagon Alley.

Ginny sat on top of Fred and George's shop, on the roof to be more accurate. She has a disillusion charm cast on her and she spent her time studying the Alley below, keeping an eye on all the teams down there. She had muggle infra-red binoculars in her hands, it helped her keep an eye on Moody who was under his cloak as well as anyone they didn't know that may have an invisibility cloak, like a Deatheater.

She was sitting next to one of the recruits from America. She knew he was highly trusted, Headmaster Durnap said that he was a very skilled duellist and she knew that Harry was worried that she didn't have back-up being on the rooftops, so he put her with one of their best duellist. However Harry had another surprise for her, as did the American.

He pulled out a long thin case from the inside of his cloak before he sat down. After making sure that both their disillusion charms were securely in place he unlocked the case and pulled several bits out, after attaching them together he pulled a number of smaller metal things and proceeded to insert them in the now long metal...thing. Ginny simply had no other name for it. She watched him fascinated, until he was finished, she watched amused as he laid on his belly and covered the black metal thing with a piece of fabric the exact colour of the rooftop they were sitting on.

"What is it?"

"A secret weapon."

He crawled slowly on his belly until he was at the very edge of the flatroof, Ginny was glad that her brothers shop had a flat roof, she didn't feel like sitting on a sloped roof all day. The American who was called Hayden Adams, looked into the metal thing apparently down to the street below, maybe he had a device similar to hers?

Several hours of quiet conversation and watching the Alley with nothing interesting to note became boring rather quickly, they all kept in touch with Harry and the others waiting for the cue, and she had seen her brother go into the bank with Fleur and Oliver about 20 minutes ago under polyjuice of some random people she never seen before, she knew it was them though. Looking through her binoculars she scanned the street carefully. She picked up on Moody's position only a stone's throw from the entrance to the Alley if you were apparating. She frowned and noticed another cloaked figure seemingly just standing there, she knew it was a look out straight away, she whispered it to Hayden then used her earpiece to relay it to Moody. He nodded and whispered that he could see him, that he'd only appeared a minute ago, from the pub.

Everyone on the street knew the time was coming wands were drawn secretly and everyone was looking out for danger more closely than a moment before.

Hayden clicked his earpiece. "I have a shot on the cloaked figure, I'm going to take it Moody."

Ginny heard Moody deny it. Told him to take the shot only if the figure moved from it's position or more Deatheaters apparated in, effectively starting the battle.

Neither Ginny or Hayden moved a muscle, it seemed as if time itself had slowed down, Ginny watched the Deatheater stand still looking down the Alley from near the Leaky Cauldron, almost as if he were waiting upon a friend.

Hayden's hand was steady pointing the metal...thing he had at the stranger, waiting carefully for his moment.

Almost as if in slow motion the Deatheaters hand twitched, he reached under his cloak, but didn't pull anything out.

Ginny saw Hayden tense, and mutter a confirmation to Moody, who said no once more.

Ginny readjusted her binoculars and looking down the length of the Alley, in the mere moments that they had watched the Deatheater several more had stealthily appeared, perhaps via the Floo network within several shops, many had invisibility charms on them, she saw how they congregated in small groups, almost targeting specific shops, this was going to get ugly.

Ginny nudged Hayden and used the comms to relay her information to everyone.

"When I give the command hit the Deatheater Hayden, not until my order. Ginny I need more specific locations,"

Ginny whispered the locations and numbers of Deatheaters, she watched as the Order members placed themselves casually in better locations to attack.

"NOW!" Moody hissed.

A faint pop sounded from the metal thing, and within the milliseconds the Deatheater slumped to the ground as if he had fainted. Hayden shifted his metal...thing again and Ginny watched as he pulled the trigger-like thing on his device and downed 3 more Deatheaters before the chaos erupted.

As soon as the battle began Hayden eased away from the roof edge, Ginny continued her job, telling the Order Members if they were being sneaked up on, if there was reinforcements arriving and the such.

Hayden was dismantling his weapon and grabbed some binoculars and Fred and George's bag of treats. He leant back to his former position and took note of the happenings on the Alley.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"A sniper rifle, it was Harry's idea," Hayden answered, as he threw a stun bomb into a crowd of Deatheaters that had just arrived through the Knockturn Alley direction.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's organised some sort of teaching thing to people who want to learn, it's a good way to assassinate people." Hayden said casually.

Ginny was shocked, she knew that things were going to get ugly, that people were going to die, but to kill them from such a distance seemed almost...wrong.

Seeing her discomfort Hayden said to Ginny. "Think of it this way, we know that they are the bad guys, that they kill people, so instead think of the number of people you save by killing them now, that's what I do."

"I guess so. I know they have to kill before they even get the Mark." She whispered, concentration more on her binoculars, making sure that their team down there had the best intel she could provide.

The battle wound down minutes later when the Deatheaters fleed seeing as their invisibility charms were not useful and they were being picked off one by one.

The Diagon Alley team retreated back to Potter Manor, to meet with everyone. All in all a good days job.

Review please.


End file.
